Naruto X: Warrior of the Omnitrix Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Continuing his journey of self discovery and rebuilding his life Naruto has taken on the identity of Ben Tennyson as he heals from injuries from a previous battle. As faith would have it he comes the bearer of the powerful Omnitrix. Now he must contend with aliens, mutants, and other dangerous creatures on this whole new journey. Ben/NarutoxHarem.
1. The Two Cousins:Rewritten

Naruto x Unleashed  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

If you want to find the order of the series look on my profile. This story is one of many that follow the tradition of a polygamous relationship. Do not expect a bunch of random lemons, character growth, development, and bonds will be touched upon. Naruto and Ben are one of the same, the circumstances that led to this will slowly be revealed over the course of the story. Please give this story a chance, follow me on twitter and start a dialogue if you have questions or problems. Other then that, enjoy the story.

0

Story Start  
0

A youth with short brown hair was sitting on a bus bench. He was of Caucasian descent and average built, his name, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, who preferred the name Ben. He was looking at a picture in his hand, one of his cousin and she was a sight to behold.

One of the first things that stood out about her was her fiery orange hair, it was short in length, to about her upper back with a single bang protruding on the left side of her face. She had sparkly light green eyes that were captivating. She also wore a shirt that was a mixture of dark blue around the sleeves and shoulders and light blue covering the rest of her torso and sizable breasts. Her stomach was flat and well defined from taking Karate, attached to a pair of wide and curvy hips. Hips showed off by her almost skin tight white pants. Puberty definitely hit head on when it came to his girl.

Earlier that day he had already packed and placed his things in the rust bucket, the nickname for Grandpa Max's RV. He was tall and surprisingly fit for his age. The man was in his sixties, the most obvious sign being his gray hair, though some would credit this to his service as a Plumber.

Unlike in the traditional since, the Plumbers he worked for was a special corps of planetary protectors against hostile Aliens. Of course there was more then just fighters as the organization also contained, scientists, weapon makers, and individuals skilled in other fields that would be used to ensure the safety of the planet. He heard from his 'aunt' and 'uncle' that Gwen was in the town taking care of some business so he decided to go and pick her up from there, since he volunteered to pick her up in the first place.

After checking a few places he finally cornered her in a book store. ''How's my cousin Gwennykins doing?'' He asked with a grin. He could feel her annoyance, her frown from behind the book she was reading.

''Buzz off I have better things to do then babysit you dork.'' When they were younger they didn't get along like kids would at that age. It was a love-hate relationship between the siblings, but with age came maturity and differences were worked out.

''Don't be that way Gwennykins. You know you missed me.'' he teased her with a teasing grin. It was funny as either meaning could have been worked to piss her off.

''You're annoying. Have I ever told you that Ben?'' She asked flipping a page.

'Ben' cocked his head. It took some time for him to get used to aliases at first. After all in his original life as Naruto very few people referred to him as that until he was fifteen years old. ''Yeah…just about every other time we see each other. Come on…what's with the whole love-hate thing? I thought we moved past that…what happened to being good friends?''

Gwen scoffed and rolled her eyes. ''Yet you insist on taking every chance to take a dig at me. Albeit we're no longer at each others throats when we were younger doesn't mean I necessarily like you initially anymore then I used to. We're just family and just because I have to love you doesn't mean I have to like you.''

Ben could hear her trying to hold back a laugh. He was able to ell me the sudden change in her breathing pattern. It amazed him how many things it was possible to tell or could be learn form shinobi training. How many things were over looked. ''Aaw Gwennykins loves me! Anyway! Got yourself a boyfriend yet?''

''None of your business.'' she snapped, feeling herself becoming rather annoyed at the fact Ben was prodding.

''I take that as a no...my guess was on the first day you sought out the biggest and meanest one and kicked his ass to scare all the stragglers way huh?''

''You know what,'' Gwen slammed her book close. ''I'm not talking to you anymore.'' She said as she hhmped and went to pay for her books.

Over ten minutes had passed and the fiery red? or was it orange haired girl continued the silent treatment.

''So…'' He tried to start a conversation but nothing seemed to work. Gwen remained silent despite Ben's attempts to get her to talk.

''Come on Gwen…you know I was just teasing, you know, like I always do.'' He said trying to get her to speak.

''I know…doesn't mean you have to be such a pain thought. '' She murmured softly in response to his teasing. She folded her arms.

Ben opened his mouth to make a comment when Gwen shot him a look that promised much pain if he continued, so he promptly closed it. ''I'm hungry…let's get something to eat.'' he suggested as Gwen agreed. If Ben was going to pay for it she might as well take him up on the offer. The place he suggested was nearby so they walked there, remaining silent.

Ben silently sobbed as he felt his wallet become lighter. In order to earn Gwen's forgiveness he offered to treat her to anything she wanted... on him. She happened to pick a nice restaurant of course. He ordered the Steak meal, with salad, potatoes, corn, and Pepsi.

''So mean…yes she is,'' He whispered to his formally fat, but now skinny wallet. He ordered Burger and Fries with Sprite as a drink. They talked about things, normal things like school and stuff.

While they were eating a couple guys from across the room were eying Gwen and they came over. They looked to be the typical type of punks, maybe part of a low brow gang sense there style consisted of mismatched clothes, in poor condition and black leather jackets, the only decent thing on them if you counted in the piercings and messed up hair styles, mostly Mohawks.

The leader was apparent because he was the tallest, 6'3 with orange hair and four nose piercings. ''Hey there cutie, why don't ya you ditch the looser I'll show you what its like to be with real man!'' he said with a self assured smirk. He radiated cocky and aggressive and was definitely not the sort of guy Gwen would be into.

''You're calling me a loser? You look dirt poor, your grammar is…I don't even have to get started and to be honest it looks like all the rejects from different gangs banned together to form there own gang…albeit very badly.''

Gwen giggled at what Ben said and looked at the guy and looked him in the eye, "Buzz off Ass-hole, a real man in my opinion wouldn't look poor, would be educated, and fairly attractive. Now can you go away, I'm trying to enjoy my food and looking at you is making it hard to keep it down.''

The guys behind the leader began making comments, chiding their leader.

''Damn!''

''She told you!''

''You going to let her talk to you like that?''

The leader became enraged at the comments as his first flushed in anger. '' YOU LITTLE BITCH! NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT! I'LL…'' He never got to finish as a fist connected with his jaw with a sickening crunch. His body flew through the air and landed on the ground with an audible thump and crack. Ben hopped out of his seat and walked over to the groaning thug. '

''No one! And I mean no one talks to my Gwen like that! You got it you piece of shit!'' Ben's anger boiled as his none vacant hand twitched slightly. His eyes flashing to cerulean blue briefly then a moment later crimson red. The thug nodded furiously as he began to sweat. Ben dropped the thug and snarled at the other members who fled like the cowards they were.

Gwen was amazed at what happened. She had never seen Ben so angry…ok maybe she had but never over her. She rubbed her wrist where the thug grabbed her and was amazed how far Ben sent him with that punch. She also started to blush when she remembered the words 'My Gwen' and wandered what he meant? Surely he meant as cousins, that's it! She concluded that was what he meant.

''You okay?'' She heard him asked, in response she nodded. She dismissed what she heard and decided to finish her meal and not put too much thought into it.


	2. Ben Ten:Naruto X is Born

Naruto x Unleashed

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Author's Note

0

Chronologically this story takes place after the Chaos Users. Might be subject to change in the future. GO TO MY PROFILE FOR STORY ORDER.

0

Story Start

0

A few days had passed and things were uneventful. It was quiet, serene at the camp site. Ben fought back a chuckle as Gwen looked paled at what Grandpa Max was making. He felt sorry for the girl who did not share his taste. What looked like a shooting star soared over head and landed somewhere in the forest.

''I want to check something out. I'll be right back,'' Ben announced as he threw on a jacket and went in the direction of the shooting star as Gwen called out to him.

''Ben wait! It could be dangerous.''

''I'll be fine,'' He shouted back not waiting for any other declarations to stop him. He traveled through the forest following the smoke and the smell of some sort of metal. He came to a crater and walked down as he noticed a glowing green light. The first thing that came to mine was radiation but the atmosphere would be toxic in some manner. He got closer to the wreckage and saw it was some sort of pod. The pod opened and a watch like device appeared. ''No way...could this be?'' Ben had heard rumors of some kind of watch like device on his way hear. A weapon that allowed the user to assume the form of numerous alien like forms. So why on earth did it crash here?

Suddenly the thing latched onto his hard. No matter the amount of force Ben used it wouldn't budge. ''Shit!'' After another minute of trying he relented and climbed out of the crater where Gwen was waiting for him.

''Ben why did you...what is with that watch? You didn't have it before.''

''The wreckage contained some sort of pod. The blasted thing latched on me. No matter how hard I try I can't get it off.''

''Have you tried activating it?''

''Let's see...hopefully I don't blow off my own ass or something,'' Ben murmured as he tried activating the dial. He turned it and then the face popped up. The silhouette of something humanoid appeared and he pressed down on it. Gwen shielded her eyes and stepped back as a bright green light enveloped the area. The light died down to reveal a humanoid being, much taller then Ben and made out of fire. He was a mixture of orangish-yellow with patches of red all over his skin saved for his face that was like a candle flame.

''BEN! You're on fire!'' Gwen shouted in disbelief.

Ben smirked or what could be considered a smirk and said, **''...finding me 'hot' all of a sudden cousin?'' **He teased as Gwen frowned and told him, ''Get over yourself hothead.'' She paused for a moment and asked, ''Aren't you...'' She paused trying to find the right word.

**''Hot? No, I feel...different, but not in the way you were expecting.''**

''Let's go find Grandpa. Maybe he'll know something,'' she suggested, even though in her mind this wasn't an occurrence that normal or most people could even conceive.

Ben nodded at Gwen's suggestion, despite the irony of it.

It took all but three minutes to explain what happened when they got to the camp site. ''...and this is the result?'' Max finishes as the two teens nodded. Max sighed as he tried to figure something else. After five more minutes passed Ben decided to try something else. In another flash of light he transformed in some sort of beast. Vaguely canine-looking with features between a lion and gorilla hybrid. Not to mention gills on his neck which seemed to give him radar like sight due to the fact this form didn't have eyes.

''Ben!''

The Vulpimancer turned to the voice as it's tail moved about slightly.

''You shouldn't screw around with the watch. What if you turn into something dangerous.''

The Vulpimancer started to sniff Gwen.

''Hey you...what are you...'' _  
_

_''An unusual one. Your mind is far beyond that of a normal human. You wish to bridge the gaps don't you? I shall partially awaken the Master Control. Use the Power of the Ten representatives well. It is up to you to master the full power of the Omnitrix.''_

The Vulpimancer disappeared as in it's place stood Ben. ''Whoa...that was a rush.''

''Ben...you're you...what happened.''

''I don't know. I think the Omnitrix spoke to me.''

''Omnitrix?'' Max questioned as he walked up. It was already decided that they pack things up and get ready for a trip early tomorrow morning.

''Yeah. My mind was filled with this rush of information. A device like this can not fall into the wrong hands. From what the voice told me I can use at least ten of these alien forms.''

''Aliens? A transforming watch? This whole thing is crazy. Why are you two so calm about this?''

Ben and Max shared a look.

''Should we tell her gramps? I mean she is old enough. It'll be a lot easier if we didn't have to hide things.''

''Tell me what? What's going on?''

Max took a deep breath and gestured Gwen to sit down in one of the lawn chairs they brought for the trip. ''To begin, when I said I used to be a plumber, I didn't mean your garden variety Mr. fix-it of sinks and plumbing. I was a member of an organization of the same name. A law enforcement officer that deals with extraterrestrial activity. Originally the Plumbers were a debunk government agency, but in recent years because of all the alien activity and advancement, which included extraterrestrial recruitment the agencies of similar names and goals combined and formed an intergalactic police force that deals with the affairs of all life.''

Gwen was massaging her knees, trying to take in all that she heard. It was simply; it was insane but yet...seeing her cousin stuck with some kind of device that turned him into 2 of possibly 10...creatures...no more then moments ago made it hard to argue against.

It was then Ben spoke up. ''I happen to know because I came across alien life a few years ago.''

''So Area 51 and all those space saucer sightings?'' The red-head voiced.

''Not quite all of them were real, but more some then others. A girl smart like you should know plenty about politics. How things are often covered up by the government. Especially incidents that would make them look bad.''

While this was going on up in a space a ship that was fresh out of battle was undergoing repairs. In a rejuvenation tank was a bluish-green squid like alien who was worse for wear. Three of his limbs were practically gone, with only a small portion of his right arm intact. While he was being healed by tiny machines a subordinate was informing him of something.

_''Sir, during our battle with the Uxorite Xylene when our bridge was damaged many of our systems along with our systems were damaged. It will take weeks before our ship will be fixed my excellency. Though our trackers have indicated a transmission from the Omnitrix. It has been active for about three hours my excellency.'' _

**''Send the drones to those coordinates and retrieve it now!''**

''..en...BEN!''

'Huh?'' He was awaken from his stupor by Gwen's voice.

''There's something I've been meaning to ask you. About what happened at the restaurant. Ben...I...''

Ben's body jerked as he gaze went to the trees.

''Ben what's Wraaaaah!'' Ben tackled Gwen to the ground as a laser beam shot right over them.

''Gwen stay down...'' Ben told her as he got up and activated the Omnitrix. A large orange machine with four metallic legs ripped the trees out of it's path. From it's head emerged some kind of scanner as it locked onto Ben.

**''Target Located! Destroy Life Form and Acquire Object!'' **It's cold metallic voice stated.

''Time to turn up the heat then ugly!"' Ben slammed his hand down onto the watch.

Instead of turning into a humanoid form of fire Ben found himself turned into some sort of creature made out of a green diamond like substance.

**''Well shi...''** Before he could finish his swear he was blasted by the red beam by the metallic creature sending him crashing towards several trees.

''Ben!''Gwen shouted out to him, first thought on her mind going to her fallen cousin when she was held back by Max. ''GRANDPA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! BEN HE'LL BE...''

''GWEN! Calm down! He'll be fine! We need to worry about getting any nearby citizens out of here or they'll be caught in the fight.''

Ben stood up and shook off the attack.**''Hardly fazed. Sucks for you I'm afraid!'' **He said as he held up his hand. '_I hope like hell this alien has a projectile attack!'' _He thought as the machine drew closer. Moving at him with it's spider like legs. From who of the hatches Saws were produce and revved up.

The diamond creature's hand shift into spiky crystals and were fired at the machine. The crystals made scratches but the dents were hardly enough to slow down the machine as it steadily advanced.** ''Fine! Close range it is!'' **Focusing again the crystals shifted into one large blade. Ben charged forward and thrust his arm forward as the Saws connected with it. Sparks started to fly about as the saws began to ground at the tough diamond like subject until it's edges started to dent and fly apart. Picking up one of the saw blades Naruto stabbed into the creature's arm.

He was able to pierce the hull. He was knocked back by one of the creature's leg and landed on the ground on his side with a thud. _''Damnit! This is going to be tougher then I thought.'' _Getting up again he charged again, paying extra care to knock be caught off guard by the creature's legs. He attacked the whole again, making the piercing in the machine even larger. Taking careful aim he shot several crystals into the machine hoping to damage it's circuits. As luck would have it the foreign material in the machine caused it's systems to work triple time trying to run despite the cloggage. The machine began to overheat and exploded.

**''Well at least that takes care of...'' **He didn't even get to finish as he was blasted by a laser and driven into the dirt. He turned around and came face to face with another one of those machines. **''Damnit! You bastards are pest!''  
**

**_''I shall partially awaken the Master Control. Use the Power of the Ten representatives well. It is up to you to master the full power of the Omnitrix.''_**

Remembering the voice from before he decided it couldn't hurt to see what else he could become. He changed this time into some sort of wraith like creature. This transformation felt different, as if more malignant or dark. Maybe it was just after effect of so many changes. Phasing into the machine he ripped it apart inside out as he phased some of it's opponents clears right out of it. The machine fell to the ground in a wreckage with ease. It was then the Omnitrix started beeping. He made a mad dash or glide to the forest so no civilian would catch sight of the detransformation. Out of the green light came an exhausted Ben.

_''Lord Vilgax after 30 minutes the Omnitrix has timed out. Both of the drones have been terminated. Should I send a collector to salvage the box so we can extract information from the combat?''_

**''Do so immediately. Whoever this being is was able to partially unlock the Omnitrix's Master Control. I want you to use that new Serum we acquired.''**

_''Lord Vilgax that serum is untested it could...''_

**''Do not question my command _drone. _It is imperative my recovery is sped up before that being learns how to harness the Omnitrix and become an actual threat.''**

The drone merely complied, not wanting to anger his master any further.

000

Chapter Note

000

The partial Master Control mentioned is the ability to switch between alien forms access at will for a set amount of time. For the time being the limit is thirty minutes at the most if stretched and the minimum being the fail safe ten. In this case it will take time for the Omnitrix to bond on a genetic level with Naruto. Some alien forms will not retain the damage that Naruto retains after the battle like Diamondhead while others will (like in Alien Force.). Also this will be more mature and darker in terms so certain characters will have changes.

If it seems like Naruto will be harnessing the Omnitrix's power to quickly then it will be on the basis that he will be training with the alien forms on a daily basis. Learning their strengths and weaknesses along with thinking up situations to use them in hypothetical situation instead of abusing it like some sort of toy. Since this is Unleashed! Naruto, a harden shinobi and warrior this shouldn't be a surprised for those who are familiar with my story.

I also decided to have it be revealed to Gwen about Max's past so she could undergo 'training' to 'discover' and 'harness' her hidden power. A lot of people didn't like the basis of Gwen's power being alien origin instead of actual magic and spells so don't worry, while the Anodite origin will be the basis for the energy the spells and magic/Anodite power will be treated as two separate abilities.


	3. The DC Incident

Naruto x Unleashed

0

NarutoxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Chronologically this story takes place after the Chaos Users. Might be subject to change in the future.  
0  
Story Start  
0  
Washington D.C., capital of the United States of America. Many monuments and other things pertaining to history was situated there. The White House, the Washington Monument, and other things.

Six days had passed since the incident at camp site. Everyday Naruto had been extensively practicing with each of the alien forms learning their strengths and weaknesses. Working on and timing the duration of which he could maintain each form. Though as expected there was always some sort of crime going on.

'Was it really necessary for you to change your form so many times?'' Gwen asked as Ben assumed his 'normal' form. He had just finished stopping some bank robbers.

''Maybe...XLR8 for speed to catch up, Four Arms to halt their vehicle, Diamondhead so they would use up all their bullets, and Wildmutt just to scare them. I say that's a nice usage wouldn't you?'' He asked as she gave him an acquiring. ''I thought nicknames would suit them.''

''Definitely sounds like something you would come up with!''

''Something tells me that wasn't exactly a complement.'' Was Ben's dry remark.

'You're right...it wasn't.''

''I don't know about you, but I'm getting kinda hungry.'' He said as the Door of the Rustbucket open.

''Just in time...I'm planning on making Sushi tonight.''

''Eel and Octopus surprise right?'' Ben dead panned. While he could eat just about anything that didn't mean some things didn't taste better then others. With that said Octopus was not on that list of things.

''I think I'd rather go with a salad tonight,'' Gwen said, not wanting to hurt Max's feelings, but not wanting to have to go to the hospital to get her stomach pumped all the same.

'Come on...just try it, it's not going to kill you to broaden your tastes.''

''Well someone of us are normal unlike the bottomless pit over here,'' Gwen said gesturing at Ben.

''I do love me some Octopus,'' Naruto said with Cheshire Grin.

In the outskirts of the city in a makeshift lab under a warehouse an open space was filled with numerous caged animals. All screeching and roaring as they fought to escape their confines. An older gentleman type with long white hair was working on a helmet. This man with lime green skin was wearing a black undershirt and pants. He had weeks ago been kicked out of his apartment because he was unable to pay his rent. Said rent he was putting into his research. He moved over to one of the cages containing a Frog. He said it on the ground and turned a dial on his helmet as a beam hit the frog. The creature started to grow several times it's size. The creature also grew extra eyes and horns.

''Aah yes...the Transmodulator is complete. Now to test run my DNA Rearranger/reanimator.

One of the things he had took with him from the apartment was a TV. A commercial flickered to life that drew the golden eyed man's attention.  
'_'Get all of your electronic supplies, and whatever other needs, at the Mega-Mart! We have low prices on everything today!"_

"Well, that's convenient. Just what the doctor ordered."

The next day at the Mega-Mart there was an assortment of all sorts of things. Video Games, Electronics, Furniture, Food, and just about everything at low prices. In other words that dimension's Wal-Mart. Ben was currently examining a Single Lens Reflex camera. The camera was quite sophisticated with full manual control of exposure and focus. Not to mention it accepted interchangeable lens. '_I wonder if I should take some pictures of the Omnitrix forms and send it to the others? I'd bet they would trip off it.'_

He thought with a mischievous grin. Suddenly a large boom came from the direction of the electronics store.

From the side of the wall emerged Animo on top of his giant mutated frog. The clerk of the countering who was cowering for some strange reason asked who he was.

''I am the world famous Geneticist Dr. Animo!"' He proclaimed pompously.

''Ben wha...'' Gwen had ran up to Omnitrix bearer hearing the disturbance. ''What in the hell the world?'' She cried out in shock.

''No time to explain. Go get Oji...I mean grandpa and tell him we have a situation. You two get the civilians to safety while I take care of this freak!'' Ben declared as he activated the Omnitrix and took on the form of Diamondhead.

''Just be careful okay,'' Gwen told Ben feeling unease about the situation..

''Aren't I always?'' He responded with what Gwen assumed was a smirk.

''Do you really want me to answer that?'' She dead panned as Diamond head took off. The mutated frog continued to leap around as it crushed carts and anything else in it's path. People were screaming and running in all directions and children were crying. There was a mass hysteria.

''Run!''

''Oh my god what is that thing!''

''Dude we got to put this on Youtube!'' One dumbass teen said taking out his camera phone and tried and film only for one of the mutated feet of the creature's striking him and sending him flying through a glass window. The frog left into the mall's sizable fountain to suck up some moisture much to the scowling Scientist's dismay.

''Blasted Amphibian. Maybe I should have went with a Mammal instead.''

''**Yo frog freak! We could do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way it looks like I'm having frog legs tonight.''**

''Who dares insult the...'' Animo stopped in mid rant taking in the sight of the Diamond head. ''A diamond humanoid? My word? What sort of manner of experiment could bore such a being.'''

''**One you want get to find out!" **Diamond head declared shifting one of it's arms into a crystal and firing shards. The Frog jumped out the way. It attempted to latch onto the diamond humanoid only to have it's tongue slashed by a sharpened crystal blade. While Diamondhead was dealing with the mutation Animo took the opportunity to sneak off to the Electronic section. Browsing through the devices of the selection until he came across a dial. Using tools from his belt set he added to his helmet.

''At last… with this dial I can reanimate creatures that have long sense become extinct.''

Meanwhile Ben decided to change tactics. With a switch he went from the Petrosapien to the Pyronite. Using a series of eat blasts he quickly dried up the moisture of the fountain and bombarded the mutant creature until it began to retreat.

_'There's no telling who could be harmed if I let that thing go. I have no choices!' _Tapping the Omnitrix symbol he tried to exert the need of a necessary alien to stop this creature to the Omnitirx through his will.

In a flash of green light he transformed into his darkest alien yet. A shadowy ghost like being with gray cloth like skin. Though that was only in appearance. In the middle of his face was a black iris with orange sclera. Ben felt a certain rush of coldness. A pale uneasiness. It was like there was a voice in the back of his head. It was just like before. Shaking away the thoughts he chased after the creature. Charging into it he phased right through the creature's body, shredding it's insides before phasing out and becoming tangible. The creature in mid hop had crashed to the ground as it's body immediately shut down, following by death.

''First a Diamonoid and now a Wraith? That won't stop me! Nothing will stop me!"' The Geneticist declared. ''My pets! Come to me!"' He commanded as two giant mutated snakes and parakeet appeared. ''Destroy them!'' He ordered the snakes as he made his escape with the Parakeet.

One snake was dark brown with light brown sides and dorsal blotches. It's belly was a cream color with black markings. When the Ghost alien got closer the creature coiled into a tight ball with its head and neck tucked away in the middle.

''Ben the Ball Python isn't that dangerous! Watch out for the Elapidae!'' He heard Gwen shout from behind one of the pillars.

''**Gwen!'' **The alien creature exclaimed more menacingly when he attended to. **''What are you doing!''**

''Grandpa Max is still evacuating civilians and I was making a last round. Man that knew form of yours is freaky!'' She exclaimed as the Ghost Alien dodged another strike from the other snake.

**''What were you saying before?''**

''That's an Elapidae. It's a highly venomous snake from the Tropical and Subtropical regions of the world. It has fangs that can inject venom located from the gland located towards the rear of the upper jaws.''

**''Right...I better finish this in one-shot then!'' **Shooting forward the alien attempted another strike only for him to turn tangible. '**'Shit not now!'' **He exclaimed as the creature reared it's fangs.

''Ben!''

Twisting at the last second he was able to avoid the fangs and collided with the body, falling to the ground with an audible thud. He wasn't sure if the venom of the fangs could hurt him in it's current form, but he was ready to find out. Ben hadn't spent any time training in this form because of the uneasiness it brought him. The creature used it's body to encircle the Ghost alien a sit prepared to strike. Before it could it was shot several times around it's throat area by WPD.

''Scan the perimeter for Civilians!'' One officer ordered over the bangs of the shot. An officer screamed when it was struck by the other more docile snake.

Using the distraction the ghost alien floated above the poisonous snake. Not wanting to take a chance his tangibility would wear off he transformed once more back into Diamondhead as he shifted his arm into a lance, using the force of gravity to drop down and pierced the head of the creature. Slamming down upon the head he caused an audible crack causing some of the officers to fall over.

As the other snake reared it's mouth Diamondhead took aim and fired several shards into it's throat. The creature flailed about as the sharp diamond tore and sliced it's throat. It fell to the ground as it slowly bled to death.

**''Shit! Animo could have covered a lot of ground by now!''  
**

''Freeze!'' One of the officers exclaimed as they all pointed there guns at the Petrosapien.

''**I'm not your enemy. You're looking for a man named Animo.''  
**

''Don't move! I don't know what you are, but you're coming with us!''

**''Look at me! I'm made of diamonds and if you shoot me there's a good chance those bullets would bounce off and hit you right back so...'' **Diamond head started to explain while he moved.

''Don't move! This is your last warning!''

**''Kami! There is no reasoning with most peopl...''**

Several shots rung out and true to Ben's words the bullets bounced back and shot the officers who fired.

_'Dumbasses!' _He thought as the Omnitrix started to beep. _'Shit! Not now! Come on Omnitrix! Don't fail me now!' _He changed once more into XLR8. _'Yes!' _Using the alien's speed he scooped up Gwen and shot out of there. When he arrived outside at the Rustbucket where Max was waiting it was obvious that Animo was reeking havoc by all the destruction and mayhem outside.

''A warning next time would be nice!'' Gwen said with a groan. Suddenly standing to going to over 100mph wasn't good on one's stomach.

''**Any news on...**'' A flash of green Ben appeared. ''Animo?'' Ben finished as the Omnitrix went into recharge mode.

''There's a number of places where he could go. There's several genetic labs stationed in D.C., not to mention there's a meeting of several scientists are coming together for the Lasker Awards.'' Gwen concluded.

''Lasker Award? How do you suppose it relates to Animo?'' Ben responded as Max began to explain.

''The Lasker Awards have been awarded annually since 1946 to living persons who have made major contributions to medical science or who have performed public service on behalf of medicine.''

''Hey Gwen could you pull up something for me on your laptop?''

Normally Gwen would be hesitant because of the numerous pranks that Ben pulled in the past such as him making her a fake face book account and such, but in this instance she assumed it was an emergency.

''Pull up the latest information you can on the Lasker Award...''

After going through several articles they found one that was promising. '_Dr. Kelly Falkow is being honored for his discovery of the Statins-Drugs with remarkable LDL-cholesterol-lowering properties that have been revolutionized the prevention and treatment of coronary heart disease.'_

''Can you pull up more on this Dr. Kelly and see if he has any connection with Animo?''

After skimming some more articles they found something promising.

_'Dr. Kelly, former partner of Dr. Animo was sadden of his long time friend and partner's arrest some odd twenty five years ago. The promising geneticist and scientist Animo was known for making several small breakthroughs in genetic and veterinarian scientist. This was cut short when an accident left the doctor with altered DNA and tinted green skin. He was arrested on the conspiracy of theft, skimming funds, illegal experimentation on animals and humans, along with other charges of attempted murder. Animo swore that he would show the world his brilliance one day by bringing back creatures of another time.''  
_

_''_Bringing back creatures of another time? ''

''Think about it Ben? The meeting of scientists and attacking the mall...'' Gwen started thinking about the clues.

''Which he did to get some dial.''

''Which means he's going to try and reanimate extinct creatures...''

''And only one place comes to mind.'' Ben added to Gwen's statement.

''The Natural History Museum!'' Max concluded.

''And the Omnitrix is still on recharge.''

''Hop in the rust bucket. We have to get to the Museum and stop Animo before he animates any extinct creatures and harm anyone.'' The three piled into the rustbucket as Max took the keys out of his pocket and turned it on. They took off at nearly break next speed. The streets were relatively empty with the exception of some cop ars heading in every which direction.

It didn't take long for them to reach the museum. Luckily enough the Omnitrix had recharged.

''I'll become XLR8 and scanned the lower floors.''

''And Gwen and I will search for Animo on the upper floors.''

Ben nodded in response as he transformed and was gone in an instant.

Gwen and Max went up a flight of stairs.

''Remember Gwen, be-careful and cautious. There's no telling how many creatures Animo could have animated in the time it took us to get here.''

''I here you Grandpa!'' She said as she scanned the room. A squawk alerting them to the presence of the Parakeet that was purchased on a chandelier. Jolting from it's perch it shot down and attempted to swoop at the two Tennysons whom rolled out of the way. Catching sight of a Bo staff Gwen picked it up and skillfully twirled it around. Since age seven she partook in martial arts, with her being a recently earned black belt.

The parakeet gave another squawk as it flew around and came around for another strike. Using the staff Gwen struck several points in its body, flustering the creature and causing it to retreat.

''Good going Gwen but we still need to find Animo.''

XLR8 stopped in it's track when he spotted the green skinned scientist. **''The game is over Animo! You might as well give up before I have to hurt you.''**

"Ah, my shape-shifting friend. How are we doing tonight?" He asked as he turned around.

**''Unless you want to experience a beating at 300mph per out I suggest you surrender.''**

"And why should I surrender? With this device I can not only change the DNA structure of animals, but it can also reanimate them!" Animo spun and turned on the ray just as XLR8 shot forward and knocked it away.

'**'Damnit!'' **If there was one thing that annoyed Naruto about these forms was that even simple actions proved to take some time to get used to. It didn't help that he hadn't even partially master ten out of who knew how many forms.

''And now I can finally reclaim my revenge!''

The animated Mammoth began rampaging. **''All the speed in the world means nothing. Looks like I have to change tactics!'' **

Elsewhere Animo had set his sights on the next creature. A Tyrannosaurus Rex.

''Aah sot he shape shifters friends have arrived. You've pest have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong!''  
He declared animating the beast. Before it could attack the Mammoth burst through the wall and collided with the beast.

The Tetramand readied his four arms. **''I'll handle the two beasts.''**

''You seem cocky shape-shifter. Let's see how cocky you are when I animate for beasts under my command!''

Twirling the staff some more and picking up Momentum Gwen sent the stick flying, causing it to smash against the Transmodulator.

''Blasted girl!'' He cried out picking up the device. ''T-Rex! Knock down that wall!'' He ordered as the creature in mid rush changed his direction and knocked down a wall. The mammoth meanwhile continued his path only to be halted by Four arms. The continued tried to crush the Tetramand who used his strength to halt the creature. Tightening up his muscles and arching his back he hoisted the creature and slammed it down on the floor. He repeated the action a few more times until he sure the beast wouldn't recover from his injuries.

''Ben! Animo is getting away!''

**''Trust me Oji-san! He won't this time!"' **The tetramand stated as he followed through the whole the T-rex made. Building up a running start he leaped and cleared a decent amount of feet causing a small five feet wide and few inches deep crater. He continued, building up more speed each time as he followed the wave of destruction. When the Tetramand had caught up people were screaming and fleeing from some building. Exiting a giant T-Rex shaped hole he spotted Animo and the T-Rex as they had a group of scientists and other people cornered.

''Kelly! You traitorous bastard! You framed me! You all threw me to the wolves!'' He ranted.

''Animo for god's sake you were experimenting on Fetuses! You threw yourself to the wolves!''

''Don't act innocent! You were the one who planted all that _evidence _on me. You all took everything away from me. My money, my achievements, my life; everything from me. And now I'll take your lives!'' The T-Rex gave a roared as it reared his teeth. The tetramand dove forward and yanked it's tail. The creature let out a roar of pain as Animo toppled over and fell to the ground with a sickening thug. Tightening his grip he spun around several times as he launched a creature through one of the large glass windows. The creature landed into one of the large artificially created body of waters.

The Tetramand dove after the creature and swam over its emerging head. Using his lower left arm he punched the creature in it's left eye as he used the rest to dip into the creature's tough skin. Trying to shake him off and catch him in its teeth the creature flailed about and slipped causing it to submerge once again.

'_I thought Zombies hated water.'_ Ben thought in annoyance as the clearly zombified creature with parts of it's body exposed. _''Damnit! I don't think that phasing trick with the Ghost is going to work. How the hell am I going to stop this creature?' _The Tetramand was flung off as the creature prepared to strike. Ben started fiddling with his watch.

_**'Danger levels rising...situation level Moderate. Proper choice of action will be presented.'  
**_

A silhouette of an alien Ben never seen before appeared. It was a cross between a fish and iguana. Deciding that the situation couldn't get any worse he transformed. The blue skinned hybrid, like all his forms was wearing his clothes tailored to fit his form. The blue skin hybrid was also fitted with three dorsal fins reaching down his back, and gills on the sides of his head. He also has small spikes around his face.

Launching out of the water with the T-Rex right behind him the new alien froze the body of water instantly. Just in time as that familiar beeping sound was occurring. Hurrying back to where the Animo was the new alien launched an icy blast from his mouth destroying the Modulator. And of course the authorities showed up late when the situation was dealt with. Thankfully enough the scientists and such took off leaving no one to witness the detransformation.

The Rust bucket pulled in as well, but from the opposite side.

''Get in!'' Gwen exclaimed as Ben jumped through the open door. With that they began driving off before they could be stopped by the authorities.

''The Boys in DC are going to have their hands full trying to explain all this.''

Elsewhere in a building not too far from there another development was occurring. Two men in black suits walked into a room carrying folders. Behind the desk was a man in their sixties wearing a crisp dark blue suit. The folder was placed on its desk with pictures of the battle at the mall and museum.

''Sir?'' One of the two men asked as the man behind the desk focused on the pictures.

''Contact Magister Xina and tell her we have a problem!'' The man said as he dismissed the two suits.


	4. Creature of the Lake

Naruto X Unleashed  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Chronologically this story takes place after the Chaos Users. Might be subject to change in the future.  
0

Story Start  
0

The next day of the vacation had led the group to a fishing pier. Out by the lake Ben swam in the water under the Moon's dark glow. Gwen walked out to the edge and called out to him.

''It's kind of late! You keep out here and you might catch a cold.''

''It feels relatively nice though. You should join me.''

''No thanks! I rather not be stuck all week with the flu!'' The redhead said as she turned and walked towards the Rustbucket.

''Suit yourself!'' Ben said as he began to back stroke. Some more time had passed and Ben started to grow water suddenly began to suddenly sway. A large tentacle sprouted up from the water and slammed down on him. Flipping right up after the force of the blow Ben immediately began blowing air out of his nose as his eyes tried to adjust to the water.

Suddenly a tentacle wrapped around him and dragged him further down until he was met face to face with a massive beasts with dark blue eyes large jaws. Opening his mouth Ben did a partial transformation and sunk it's teeth into the creature's limb causing it to let go.

Leaping out of the water a heaving Ben stumbled into the Rustbucket where a sleeping Max and Gwen was. For some strange reason Ben's claims of being attacked by a sea monster were refuted. That annoyed him to no end considering that Max was a plumber and he encountered alien beings for decades. Was a sea monster that big of a stretch? That and a device on his arm allowed him to transfer into numerous alien forms.

So he decided to just say screw it and turned in. No point in trying to convince the sleepy and skeptical pair. As of the following day the trio were on a fishing vessel of some kind. Naruto licked his teeth to collect the grime and was about to spit it out when a sneeze came upon him. On instinct he tried to cover with his arm as some of the skin flakes went flying from his mouth onto the edge of the Omnitrix.

The Omnitrix began to glow as the Artificial Intelligence spoke. _  
_

_'Two new DNA samples acquired. DNA count as rose to 1,000,902.'_

Ben's jaw dropped. '_Over a Million? Holy shit! Wait a minute...it took my DNA signature as well. Does that mean the Omnitrix can absorb any DNA? I mean humans are considered animals in some views and to each planet where these beings may have originated they technically aren't aliens. So I should technically be able to add any creature. What would happen if I were to transform into the representation of myself? Man I should contact Kuiinshi. With all the DNA samples I could add this watch. The possibilities.''_

The next day the trio headed to the pier, because Max chartered a boat from a guy called 'Shaw.'

''You coming with Gwen?'' Ben asked as Gwen shook her head.

''I'm fine on the land. I'm just going to observe the wild life on land or something.''

''Suit yourself,'' Ben said as he and Ma got on the boat.

The man running the boat was an older man, but comparably younger then Max with side burns and a red cap.

"Are you Captain Shaw?"

"Yes I am, sir." he answered Max while adjusting his hat.

"We're the Tennysons, and we chartered your boat for some fishing today."

"Very well. Let's go."

The drive out on the lake was relatively quiet. Ben studied the surface looking for bubbles or any side of disturbance that would signify the creature was active. Meanwhile Max was fishing.

"You okay, boy?"

''Just keeping an eye out for the monster of the lake,'' Ben commented as Max sighed.

"You met the Krakken and lived?"

"The Krakken?"

"I commend your bravery, boy. I'm proud to have you aboard my ship."

"Thanks. You've met it and lived, too?"

"Aye. I can take you to where I met her."

"Female huh?'' _What are the odds that it's laid eggs and someone attacked it/them?_

"I got a bite!" Max suddenly exclaimed as he began reeling it in, catching a pretty decent sized fish, dropping it into the bucket.

"Max. You want to go out further?"

"Okay. No problem. He pulled the lure out, and laid back on one of the chairs.

"Be wise, lad. We could run into it at any given time."

"I know. But I'm ready for her this time." Ben said as he turned the dial and looked at each silhouette until he came across the desired one.

"So am I." He pulled out a harpoon gun. "So am I, boy."

More time had passed and the creature still hadn't shown up. Eventually the quiet was interrupted by a voice blaring ove the Megaphone.

"Leave this lake now! It is under the protection of the government for underwater studies!"

"What gives?" Captain Shaw asked in disdain.

"I am Jonah Melville! Founder of Friends of Fish! This section of the lake is closed for environmental studies. You'll have to turn your boat around.''

''Suppose you make me fish-hugger,'' The Captain grouched out.

Ben went to the side, ignoring the rest of the dispute. It was things like this that was without a doubt odd. Like all these creatures being able to conveniently go undetected by the human populous for years.

Not too long later the boat went on its way as Ben meditated. He looked over to Max who had several buckets worth of his. He noted off at least 22 as an after thought and then decided he could probably smell out the creature. The Cell Phone in his pants pocket began to ring as the Ring tone went off.

_'Ooh it's the Juggernaut bitch!'_

''Hey Kuiinshi! Yes I requested some DNA samples...I already told you it's this device called the Omnitrix. What! '' Suddenly a shadow appeared under the vessel as it began to shake.

''We found something!'' Shaw exclaimed as a large blip flared to life on his radar.

''Gotta go...'' He said hanging up the phone. He jumped over and transformed and too his surprise didn't transform into the blue speedster alien. Instead of using it's speed to travel over the water he transformed into some aquatic hybrid alien.

Part angler fish, part eel, part leech, part alligator, and part shark. It's teeth were sharp, shark-like and it had a mermaid like-tail with a Phosphorescent light on it's head. As the creature attacked, knocking people off nearby boats Ben swam through the water as he grabbed two people by the time and swam them to the surface. Thankfully enough it's senses were vulpine/canine sensitivity as people were screaming bloody murder upon seeing him.

Once the waters were clear his attention to the creature that was attacking Jonah's boat. Shooting forward with grand speed he launched himself out of water. Tapping the Omnitrix symbol he transformed into XLR8.

'Shooting across the boat he used his claws and clawed the creature's nose. Using his speed he evaded the creature's tentacles as it seemed adamant on going for one of the crates. Changing once more Ben took the shape of Diamond head and began firing crystals at the creature.

Eventually the creature stop it's attempt to get at the crate and retreated back into the water. The boat, albeit damaged stayed a float.

"Whoo. That was a close one. You were right about the Krakken."

** "What was about your supply that caused the creature to attack you so adamantly.''**

"Our lunch." A crew mate answered.

Diamond Head's face formed a scowl. Was he supposed to really believe that? Before he could remark the Omnitrix began to beep, time was running out. Diamond Head dove into a water as a green flash echoed. Naruto swam back to Shaw's boat and took up the guise of Ben once more before he snuck back on the boat.

That night the trio were discussing what happened.

''Oh come on...we're not going to do anything?'' Ben asked in dismay as he tightened the blanket around him.

''There's not much we can do Ben. The government is investigating the attacks and the area has been sanctioned. Without government clearance we can't get involved.''

''What about a plumber's batch?''

''Not only am I retired, even if I wasn't I would need the proper clearance. Besides the Plumber handles other worldly affairs, we only get involved if local creatures are hostile and conventional methods don't work.''

''Tch...''

''Anyway we leave for Day break tomorrow. I think the fish is about ready,'' Max stated as Gwen exited the rust bucket!

''Fish huh? That's relatively normal,'' The red-head commented.

''And it'll go great with beetles and lamb intestines.''

''Uugh!'' Gwen started to turn a bit green.

Ben smirked, ''You should have known it was coming.'' _I'll just wait until tonight. If Shaw's words earlier were any indication maybe he won't mind a second hand._

The moon hung high in the sky as it's glow cast upon the forest/lake.

''Are you sure you can handle it boy?'' Shaw asked as Ben nodded. ''I mean will that fish form of yours hold up?''

''If I minimize the times I change I should be fine. As long as the Omnitrix doesn't decide to be and ass and transform me into the Pyronite before I hit the water.''

Ben waited as Shaw continue to drive the boat. They stopped in the general area where Jonah was exploring earlier.

Shaw suited up in his scuba gear on, and his harpoon gun.

''You ready old man?''

''I've been ready for years kid!''

They both dove into the water. Bringing up the Omnitrix Ben turned the dial until the silhouette of the aquatic alien appeared. He really should come up with a name for it. Slamming the dial he transformed into the aquatic alien. Swimming down the two came across the wreckage of several destroyed vessels. They came across some orange sphere which Shaw pointed out.

The Aquatic alien swam up to them and brushed up against them. _'Eggs? The Government sanctioning the area? A creature attacking a vessel? Kami it should have been obvious from the get go!'  
_

Shaw poked Naruto and motioned at a boat heading towards what looked like a stealth vessel. The two swam up to the surface. Six men boarded the vessel wearing silver colored suits and night visions goggles, a sharp contrast of Shaw's seaweed green suit. The five crew mates trained there pistols on the man. Naruto watched as Shaw tried to confront the men only for there leader to slug him in the stomach. The man removed his mask to reveal himself as Jonah.

When Shaw played dumb about what he saw he ordered his men to take the man so they could interrogate them. As for the eggs they would come back for them later.

Before they could make off with Shaw Naruto leapt unto the boat. Landing on the deck his tail split and formed legs.

''What is that thing!''

''It's a monster!''

''What are you fools waiting for! Shoot it!'' Jonah ordered as Naruto scooped up Shaw and went over board. He roared as one of the bullets shot him into the arm. To his surprise he was bleeding blue blood.

**''You okay old man?'' **Naruto asked as Shaw came too.

''What happened?''

''**They planned on kidnapping you. Our apparent friends with fish is a poac...'' **Shaw's ship blew up as Jonah and his cronies drove away. **''Bastards! But now I know why the Kraken seems so pissed! They have her eggs.''  
**

Upon reaching the surface Gwen and Max were woken up and explained the situation. Like before some research was done on Gwen's Lap tops.

_'Jonah Melville, age 28, has been charged of twelve counts of poaching and auctioning of endangered species. He was acquitting of all charges due to a lack of evidence.'_

''Anything else is just a bunch of regurgitated facts!'' Gwen stated.

''Then it looks like it's time to do some hunting of our own.''

"We'll use my rowboat!" Shaw volunteered.

Arriving on the wharf the group piled into the wharf. Soon enough they arrived to a cannery.

''You keep them busy while we'll find the eg...'' Before Max could finish a roar echoed throughout the area as a slight tremor shook the cannery.

''Kuso! Looks like the Krakken is going to beat us to the punch!''

Skimming up the ladder the group of four were privy of the Krakken attacking the poachers. The Krakken shot forward and snatched up one of the firing poachers in it's jaws. Some of them tripped over trying to run away, firing at the angry creatures with their laser weapons.

Jonah, in a mini-sub with arms loaded up the eggs onto a boat. When the Krakken turned it's attention to the poacher he fired missiles at the creature that only seemed to enrage it further.

Transforming into Ripjaws Ben tackled the mini sub, sending him into the water.

''You fish freak bastard!''

''**I could say the same fucker!**'' _'Let's see what these jaws of mine can do. Jaws...Ripjaws! Meh I could do worse.' _Dodging the strikes from the mini-sub. Using his powerful Jaws, Ripjaws tore off one of the arms, only to receive an electric shock from the mini-sub. From the scuffle above some of the Krakken eggs fell into the water.

Jonah, thinking with his breed instead of intelligence as he went for them. Before he could reach the eggs one of the Krakken's tentacles whip down and sent him crashing down. The sub was cracked and Jonah bailed. Swimming out, he takes out the knife to stab the Krakken but Ripjaws tackled him, causing him to drop his knife.

Swimming up to the surface Ripjaws unceremoniously tossed him above the deck. He was able to watch as Gwen and Max push the last of the eggs into the water. The Krakken used claimed every one of it's eggs and dove back under just as the Police came. Just in time as the Omnitrix timed out and he changed back to 'normal.'

"The Krakken shouldn't be bothering people anymore." Ben stated as the Police boarded the cannery. The poachers that survived the attack were being arrested. They may not be charged with poaching charges, but kidnapping and attempted murder would do just nicely.

"You got that right, lad."

As Jonah was taken away he declared,"I will have my revenge, kid! Count on it!"

Ben rolled his eyes, as if he didn't hear that cliche before. He looked at the Omnitrix and remembered calling Kuiinshi about his discovery. The prospect of being able to assimilate any DNA nearly made the teen giddy. Unknown to him there were other forces that knew of the device and they would soon be coming to claim it.


	5. Permanent Retirement!

Naruto X Unleashed  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Chronologically this story takes place after the Chaos Users. Might be subject to change in the future.  
0

Author's Note

0

From this point on I'll slowly began to make character changes. Major, Minor, etc. Mainly as part of my trying to divulge of following to close to perfect cannon even if that means changing some details.

If you're wondering when you 'll start seeing some Naruto action that'll be much later on in the series or certain scenes.

0

Story Start  
0

The two cousins waited patiently inside the ice cream shop, trying to see what flavor they wanted as Max was outside accessing the ATM Outside. Not too far away an old red, rusty looking pickup truck pulled into a parking lot. A heavy set man with a white tea hanging off his stomach with a stain and large red cap while a lanky looking man with a green cap stayed inside.

"Do you have anything with no fat in it?" Gwen asked the board worker behind the counter.

Ben shook his head,_ 'Why do females torture themselves in an attempt to stay skinny? Don't they know being thick is where it's at? Stupid ass teen celebrities, models, and young female adult who starved themselves to the point they look like thirteen year old boys and the up and coming generation emulates them like that's the thing to do. The only thing more annoying are Twilight tards.'_

"Napkins.'' The bored worker replied as he looked to Ben. ''How 'bout you?" He was looking at Ben.

"I'll go with Vanilla, please."

"Alright then.''

Ben's ear twitched when he noticed the sound of a truck start up. '_And here I thought I wouldn't have any fun today.' _The brunette thought with a mischievous smile. Slipping outside and out of sight Ben activated his Omnitrix.

Training over the past few days had led him to figure out that the alien he nicknamed Upgrade was his go to aliens for anything electronic or vehicular. In a flash of green light he became the Galvanic Mechamorph. A living being composed of self-replicating nanotechnology the biggest levitation was that this alien couldn't merge with biological entities. It was a conundrum in itself that Ben could transform into this creature, but seeing as he kept his voice and the mental feedback was virtually nonexistent like the other aliens he came to the conclusion that this Alien was _'incomplete' _in the sense of his situation.

Merging with the truck Upgrade began messing with the would be car thieves.

"What gives Bob? The engine won't start!" The lanky guy exclaimed as he continued his attempt to hot fire it..

"What the hell? Start you stupid truck!'' The fat thief exclaimed as he slammed his foot in the petal and kept on turning the key.

"**I'm afraid I can't do that Bob!'' **Upgrade spoke in a lifeless tone as his formed on the dash board. His single circular green eye then honed on them menacingly as the doors flung opened and the two thieves were hoisted outside. Upgrade then changed into the form of another alien.

This one was tall, about six feet tall and looked relatively humanoid instead of orange skin and four red glowing eyes. Instead of five fingers this form had three, sharp, claw-like complete with a cat like tail swaying behind him side to side. The aliens eyes glowed, along with the would be car thieves who then lost consciousness. When it was done Ben reverted back to his human form.

''What did you do to them?'' Gwen asked in a mixture of concern/confusion as she and Max walked up.

''I wiped their memories of seeing me,'' Ben replied, taking the Vanilla cone from Gwen.

''A little, um, extreme, don't you think?" Max responded as Ben shrugged.

''We've been lucky so far. One way or the other the incidents could be explained away. Crazy poachers for the Lake monster incident or Animo for DC. If stuff keeps happening eventually the general public will find out.''

''Some sectors of the plumbers may have retired, but the branch under Magister Xina still works on covering incidents like this.'' Max began explaining as they made there way back to the Rust Bucket.

''Magister?'' Gwen spoke up.

''A high ranking plumber official. Each division had a specific purpose. Information gathering, search and recover, exposure control, combat...while most of the sectors have been decommissioned the sector under Magister Xina still runs. Anyway, I'll call the police."

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Aunt Vera's house."

Ben immediately stopped eating his ice cream. Then out of nowhere he cried out the big no. "NOOOOOOOO!" He took off, every once in a while taking a lick from his already melting ice cream cone.

Gwen sighed, ''I'll go get him.''

Some time later the Rust Bucket was on it's way to Vera's house with Ben tied up in a straight jacket. ''Oh for heaven's sake my reaction wasn't that bad? You guys can let me go.'' _Though I should be asking why the hell did Max just happen to have a straight jacket?_

" Ben will you chill. You're acting like your ten.'' Gwen chastised the struggling boy.

''I feel ten. I'm being cruel and unusually unpunished.'' he said with an exaggerated whimper.

''You're such a goof.''

''Yeah well...you're skinny! Not the good kind, the kind that you go on talk shows for and seek help for!'' Ben said with a satisfied smile.

"Hey!"Gwen snapped, closing her book. ''You take that back Ben! All because I'm actually concern about what I eat instead of just stuffing food down my throat...''

Ben interrupted her. ''Okay seriously enough of the lectures. I wonder if you'll fall over if I blow at you. Maybe you'll take to the sky, skinny old girl.''

Gwen was about to retort then stopped as a coy smile formed on her face.

_'Uh-Oh! This can't be good!"_

_''_In case you've forgotten you're the one in a straight jacket!" Ben starting shuffling, trying to activate the Omnitrix. ''Let's see what this 'skinny old girl' can do.'

''Eep!''

''Were here!"' Max declared after four hours of driving down the desert robe arriving at a small town.

''Hooray! Now can someone get me out of this jacket!'' Ben whined as he hopped to his feet. They exited the vehicle to be greeted by Aunt Vera. For all intent in purposes, an by extremely creepy comparison, she was a female version of Max. Large build, same hair, but in a purple dress and a pearl necklace.

"Oh! There's Ben! Hi!" She got to pinching his cheeks.

"Ow!" _How come she never greets Gwen like that? Now I'll have no feeling in my cheeks for the rest of the day. _The Tennysons soon entered the house.

"What have you all been doing this summer?"

Max, Gwen, and Ben respectively answered.

"Driving."

"Research...'' She was referring to looking up colleges, her future career, and stuff like that.

''Insuring my mental stability. So is anyone going to take off this jacket or what?''

"What's cookin' tonight, huh, Vera?"

"You'll see when it's done." Gwen walked over to a statue of a red-colored bird.

"Is this a red-tailed swallow?"

"Yes. And-"

"They have the highest pitched mating call of all birds. Both Gwen and Vera do a bird screech.

"Ugh…" _Of all the families I could have picked.  
_  
Dinner turned out to be gelatin with pork chop bits and cauliflower. Ben immediately went about eating everything but the cauliflower, considering Ben had no idea what the hell it was. He knew what it was, but he didn't know 'what' it was.

"Do you want candy, Ben?" Vera spoke up, going through a candy jar.

''Oh yes please,'' Taking the piece of Tootsie roll looking candy, his eye twitched. ''Coffee-flavor? Odd, yet not completely unbelievable. I'll be, uh, out to stretch my legs.

"Okay. Be back soon." She said as Ben left.

Nothing uneventful seemed to happen. Not counting the old woman swatting a fly with proficiency and speed a woman her age shouldn't possess. He then stopped in front of a self-driving gold cart route and began looking around until he spot a golf cart. _'Hhm...for some reason I feel like doing something stupid. Why not?' _After running over two squirrels and a cat Ben decided maybe it was a good idea to return home.

Assuming the form of the Ghost alien he flew back towards the house and popped back in as Gwen was examining a sea shell. ''**What's up!''**

Gwen cried out rather audibly as Max ran into the room.

''What's wrong?''

''Ben's being an As...himself,'' Gwen snapped, her face slightly red. She wasn't still quite used to her cousin being alien to transform into alien creatures. This sort of thing was supposed to only happen in sci-fi movies and such. No more then a week ago she would have dismissed anybody who told her such things were possible but now...

In a flash Ghost Freak reverted back to Ben. ''I didn't meant to scare ya' Gwen...'' Though the red-head was still fuming.

''Well can you two keep it quiet. Vera is trying to sleep.''

''She's going to sleep already?'' Ben shook his head. ''I'll just head back outside.''

"Be back before it gets too dark out, alright?"

''Right...'' Ben walked out into the house and began looking around once more. Then Ben shifted into his actual form. ''Hhm...it feels good to be...'' Naruto began sniffing the air. Something was odd about the scent. The entire area was filled with the same scent. It led him to a guy near a dumpster, one of the elderly populous wearing dirty and tattered clothing.

''Yo' Old gu...'' The old man pushed the dumpster at Naruto who dodged out of the way. ''Okay...maybe not an old man.'' Naruto declared as he took out some Shuriken and throw them at the other man only to twist his body in an inhuman twist to avoid it. As he got right side up Naruto fired a burst of flame at the old man. It connected, but instead burning the figure began to change in shape.

It formed into a brown/green semi-humanoid blob. Naruto charged forward, Kunai in hand as he sliced into the creature's side only for it to regenerate. It threw a punch only for Naruto duck under it. Jumping back he did some hand seals as two walls of Earth sprouted from the ground. With a gesture the four walls slammed together, smushing the creature.

''Tch...what the hell was that?''

The green/brown ooze seeped out from the earth and spilled unto the ground as it began to reform. '_Physical attacks, fire, cutting it, and trying to smash the damn thing isn't working. I better retreat!' _Naruto activated the Omnitrix and slammed down to the transform into**,''Upgrade? Shit!" **Ever since Naruto added the two DNA signatures from the Lake incident there was a slight randomness added to the factor. It seemed unless he focused with complete clarity the watch didn't react to his desired choice.

Since Upgrade wasn't a combat type alien like the others he had no choice, but to retreat. So merging with a nearby Golf Cart, which the community seemed to have a lot of he took off.

Going at speeds exceeding twice that of the average Golf Cart the alien seemed to be able to keep up.

Eventually he decided to cut through one of the lawns where at that moment the Sprinkler system came on. At that moment the alien pursuer freaked and retreated. Shifting back into Ben he burst into Vera's home.

"There you are, where have you been?" Gwen asked as she exited the kitchen.

''Old guy...dumpster...super strength...sprinkler system sent him running.'' Ben panted out as he wiped his brow. Using new forms he wasn't too costumed too seemed to burn out his energy. This tech definitely didn't belong in the hands of just anybody.

''Hey Grandpa I think Ben's suffering from a heat stroke.''

''I'm telling you..then he shifted into some brown ooze creature.''

"Did he happen to regenerate at any point?" Max spoke up.

"You actually believe him? Okay I'll admit the last few days odd things have been happening but what are the odds?''

"Gwen. Let them finish."

"Physical attacks, Fire and Earth, even slicing him didn't work. And obviously what ever it was can shift different forms.''

"Were there any others showing weird activity?"

''I saw a 80+ woman swat a fly without having to look at it.''

'' That could mean only one thing, Limax."

"Limax?"

"Limax. Parasitic slime species. They love warm temperatures."

"And what better place for warm temperatures then the desert.'' Ben concluded.

"They tend to pose as the elderly. I'll do a sweep outside the community to see if any of them are skulking around.

'' We'll check the neighbor's house."

The search proved to be fruitless. Nothing was found and night fall soon came so the trio returned home. Morning came and the two teens were in the kitchen.

''I don't like this at all. Not a trace of anything. I know this is a small community, but people don't just up and vanish.''

''You want to make another round?''

''Well probably won't find anything.'' _The scent of those creatures are everywhere so I don't even know where to begin._

Aunt Vera entered the kitchen. ''Morning, Kids. How are you today?"

''Fine...where's the old man?'' _Max is usually up a this time._

"He's out on a walk."

"I found some coffee for you…" Gwen started only to drop it and as a result Vera did the full splits right over it.

"CLEAN THIS UP! Now!" Vera barked out causing Gwen to recoil.

"Okay, Aunt Vera. Sorry…" Gwen apologized as Vera hastily exited.

''That definitely wasn't Aunt Vera.''

''Do you think they might have gotten Grandpa Max as well?''

''Only one way to find out.''

Ben, assuming the form of Insectoid (Stinkfly) and Gwen landed where Ben encountered the Limax. The same one from yesterday was there and seemed to be on guard. Spiting out some the mucus the Limax's legs were liquefied. Dropping down to the ground Insectoid began integrating the alien.

''**You have thirty seconds to reveal where the humans are or your head is next.''**

"They're under the dumpster… It's a secret passageway…" The limax cried out.

''Wow that was...easier then I think it would be.''

**''Kuh! Most often become cowards at the thought of embracing death.''** Insectoid used one of it's claw like fingers to slash the creature then dab the ooze unto the Omnitrix.

''What are you doing Ben? We don't have time...''

**''Patience Gwen...I'm collecting a DNA sample.''**

''Sample?''

**''I can add samples and acquire new forms. Now let's head out.'' **Gwen and Insectoid pushed up against the dumpster slowly moving it out of the way to reveal a passage. They traveled down below through a cavern that twisted and turned in a series of paths. After a few minutes of travel they came across an army sized gathering of disguised Limax.

"There's the kids! After them!'' The Max Limax declared.

Insectoid let loose several spurts of mucus causing the initial assault to be liquefied. Taking up to the sky Insectoid kept on firing at the Limax who were taking cover behind some rock formations.

''Ben! We have to find the adults!'' Gwen declared, one arm hanging onto the alien and the other pinching her noise so she would vomit from the alien's smell.

**''Right...hang on.'' **The flapping wings began to beat even faster as Insectoid soar down to the ground and barreled through the ooze like aliens. They went deeper into the caverns until they came across a ship.

Conveniently enough the hatch was open so they were able to get inside. **''Free the adults! I'll keep our friends busy!'' **Insectoid stated as Gwen nodded into went deeper into the ship. Dozens of the Lymaxs now armed trained their weapons on insectoid. '

**"No! They found our ship!"**

** "What do we do?"**

** "They have been marinating in those pods for long enough! We can leave! Now burn that bug before he pulls off anymore tricks!''**

Insectoid took to the sky as bursts of flames radiated from the Limax's weapon. Two Limax's appeared from the back armed with tech that looked like the equivalent to a grenade launcher and fired. One of the explosive's rounds enveloped and burned off half of Insectoid's wing causing him to hiss in pain and fall towards the ground. '_Shit...Omnnitrix if you can here me. I need some help.'_

_**'Defense protocol X7 activated. Temporary activation of the Necrofriggian sample engaged.' **_Insectoid was engulfed in a bright blue light as the Limax's once more fired their weapons at the falling insect.

**''That takes care of that human. Terminate the girl!'' **The former Vera impersonating Limax ordered as the fallen figure began to stand.

The creature was moth like with a black body with ice blue and white spots on his legs and arms resembling ice chunks and a light blue torso with green eyes. Enshrouding his body was a cloak of some sorts giving him the appearance of a phantom. The mystery alien held up his hands, eight digits for each and four for his toes, or six if the back ones were counted.

**''A Necrofrigian!'' **One of the Limax's cried out in fright.

With a wave of his hand the Necrofrigian released a burst of ice freezing one of the Limaxes. _'Unexpected but not unwanted.' _He then took to the sky as he sprouted wings. The Limaxes began to retreat only for the Necrofrigian to release bursts of ice, one after the other freezing them by the hand full until they were all ooze sickles. The Necrofrigian looked for around for something he could use and spotted a water pipe.

Punching the pipe and ripping at his hand water was released as it began to fill the cave floor. Landing on the rock the burst of green light filled the cavern as Ben stood there once more.

**_'Defense Protocol measures completed. Sample Necrofriggian has once more been locked up.'' _**

_'Damnit!' Oh well easy come easy go. Now to finish these guys off.' _Ben thought as he pulled out some kunai and explosive tags.

Later that day in front Vera's front yard all the citizens of the little town assumed what they experience was some sort of mass group nightmare or something or another. It was very convenient, but not unwanted.

Vera: "I'm sorry you have to leave so soon, and Ben, I'm sorry if I bored you too much."

"It wasn't all bad. I got out and learned some things.''

"See you another time, Vera." Max said as he hugged his sister goodbye.

''So Mr. Hero...'' Gwen started. ''What's next on the list? Slay a vampire? Capture big foot?'' Despite the tone the smile on Gwen's face showed she was just teasing.

''I'm thinking more along the lines of seducing a wood nymph.'' Ben replied with a smirk.

''Uugh,'' Gwen rolled her eyes. ''You're such a perv I swear.'' The red head murmured as she entered the Rust Bucket.

''You can't honestly say you're that surprised,'' Ben called after her as he followed suit. Hopefully maybe tomorrow they might be able to relax for a change.


	6. The Hunters

Naruto X Unleashed  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Story Start  
0

In a region of space a large battleship traveled through the empty expanse filled with stars, planets, and the other objects that filled the void in space. On the ship three figures had gathered in a room, waiting for something.

** "Begin the test!" **A voice ordered over the megaphone as several red drones were released from the hatches. The first of the three armored figures to move was the one in violet. He activated his rocket pack and took to the air. Using his targeting system he locked unto several of the drones and fired missiles that on contact obliterating the machines.

The next of the figures wasn't humanoid like the other two, in yellow armor, and whose body shape was more like a crap. He jumped down from he platform and fire shots from his pincher shape arm nailing accurate shots in the drone brains causing them to collapse and short circuit following with exploding.

The last of the drones walked over the burnt and smoking pile of its predecessors. Several times larger then the other crabs this beast was ready to terminate anything in sight. Though it was unprepared for the last of the figures, this one in black armor whose transportation was a hover board to soar forward and ends it's sort life with a single punched that shredded its central processing unit.

The face of their would be employer appeared on the screen.

** "Excellent. It appears the reputation for you three hunters proceed you. I have a special task in mind for the three of you. This is your target.''** The face of the employer was replaced by a picture of the Omnitrix. **"Whoever brings it back will receive my reward."**

**"And the reward will be mine." ** The crab hunter declared with utter confidence.

** "ROTAEBFRA!"** The violet one retorted, while the last of them remained silent.

Meanwhile on Earth.

''Come on Obaa-chan...don't tell me old age is getting to you already?'' Ben taunted as he dodged another one of Gwen's strikes. Earlier today he had went through a gauntlet of courses Max had set up so Ben could get better acquainted with the abilities of his alien forms. So far it seemed the diamond alien could take anything thrown at it...so far. Inferno(Heatblast) was definitely his go to alien for fires, since the obvious immunity, and so far there hadn't been an exact limit found for Four arms strength.

''Alright then...how about THIS!"' Tired of her cousin's taunting she moved to charge him, but instead of a direct strike she flipped into a hand stand and caught him around the neck with her legs. Then pulling him forward with the momentum of the flip she slammed him unto his back and rolled backwards unto his stomach, mounting it as she had him pinned.

''Since when the hell could you do something like that?''

''Well some of us have to work on versatility instead of just transforming into the alien to fit the occasion.''

Ben was about to retort but then looked at their position and smirked. ''I thought you wanted to spar? Looks like your real reason was to pin me down huh? And here I thought you didn't like me Gwennykins.'' In response to his teasing Gwen's eyes widened as she hopped up, but not before smacking Ben ow. ''Oow! What was that for? You were the one doing the pinning.''

''That's for being a perverted ass...like always,'' She said as she folded her arms and shot Ben a look of annoyance.

''Hey you're the one that always get riled up,'' The brunette responded as he patted off and smoothed out his shirt. ''I think it's time for lunch,'' He said, smelling an odor coming from the Rusbucket as Gwen's complexion slightly went green.

''How can you stomach half the stuff he makes?'' Gwen asked as Ben shrugged.

''I guess because I know there could be a worse alternative. I could be an orphan, in a place where everyone hates me and they would go as far as poison their garbage when it's the only thing viable to eat.''

Gwen shook her head;it disturbed her to know end when her cousin made comments like that. No more so then the look of his eyes as if he knew how it felt like. She was more then sure her aunt and uncle never abused Ben. He wasn't the type of person who would keep quiet about it. Was Ben keeping a secret like Grandpa Max was? It was possible, as even now Grandpa Max hadn't talked about his days as a plumber much. She was sure if the topic of his formation occupation was pushed out of the open back during the camp incident he probably would have never mentioned it. So if Ben knew Grandpa's secret was it vice versa?

Gwen's thoughts were interrupted when they entered the rustbucket and caught sight of lunch. Green slug. '"What is this?" She couldn't help but ask, her mind not wanting to comprehend yet another of her grand father's strange recipes.

"Spulg au Gratin.''

''Wait...wasn't it that Plumber delicacy cooked up by one of the ones who was stuck in a remote island where there was nothing but vegetation and a crate of slugs being illegally smuggled into state all those years ago?'' Ben piped up as Max nodded.

''Aah yes...good old Jimmy Sprouts. I wonder what happened to him?''

''Most likely a name change for one. A lot of people tend to judge certain things and having sprouts as a last name when trying to have a job at say a corporation wouldn't be recommended.''

''Well let's just say there's more perks to being a plumber then awareness.''

While the conversation was going on Gwen gently poke her slug which let out a loud scream, causing the red head to jump and hit the table.

''Is that thing alive?'' Gwen couldn't help but cry out. She wasn't squeamish per say, but if there ever was a limit to eating anything Max made then alive was definitely.

''Define...alive?'' Ben asked, snickering at the situation before him.

''That's uum...just the air escaping,'' Max said as Ben's snickering evolved into laughter. The red head frowned in annoyance and pushed her plate to Ben.

''I'm not really all that hungry.''

''More for me,'' Ben said as started chowing on them.

Gwen holding her stomach excused her self ans stumbled outside for some fresh air.

''I think I'm going to walk off the meal.'' Ben stated as Max nodded. It seemed the evening of the area would soon be turning into night fall. _ 'I wonder where Gwen is?' _

Though Ben's thoughts were interrupted when he caught the sound of something unusual. Whatever it was it was coming closer. So using the invisibility Jutsu he followed the origin of the noise until he came across the four legged figure.

**"Who's there?"**

Ben went to take a closer look. ''**''Either you can come out or I'll flush you out. My sensors can pick up your heart beat.''**

_'Heartbeat huh? That could be problematic. I'll have to go with something without a heart beat.'' _Ben turned the dial to Specter (Ghostfreak) and transformed.

**''So what are you supposed to be? A science fair project gone wrong?'' **Specter asked as he rose from the ground. The machine turned to face the voice but Specter went intangible and moved to the other side of him, avoiding laser fire.

**''Aah it seems I found you! Omnitrix wielder!"'**

**''Wha...'' ** Specter was blasted by some sort of solution forcing him to become solid and visible. ''**Infrared vision...damnit!''**

**''Your protoplasmic form won't help you here.''**

**''I was itching for a good fight.'' **Ben said as he switched to Diamondhead. Forming two sharp blades. Diamond charged the hunter whom used his legs to jump out of the way and returned fire. Diamondhead took the blast head on and was unfazed. **''What's wrong...your toys not working this time around.''**

**''Petrosapiens have always proved an annoying enemy to face on the battlefield. But I simply just have to wait for the Omnitrix to time out. ''**

**'_Whoever he is he has a bit more knowledge on the Omnitrix then I wold like. Maybe I should...'' _**Ben's thoughts were interrupted when the Rusbucket came out of nowhere and barreled over the machine.

**''Gramps?'' **

''Trouble...your friend there isn't the only one to have shown up. We should leave for now and regroup.''

Diamond head reluctantly nodded as he entered the RV. Just as they were picking up speed laser fire rained down upon them.''Great...fly boy is back,'' Gwen stated as she looked out the window, catching sight of the purple armored flyer.

**_''And were not that far from the exit of the woods_.'' **Diamond head went to the window and took aim. He fired several shards at their pursuer who returned fire of his own, only for one of the shards to nail his jet pack, causing him to crash to the ground. **''That should take care of...'' **A few yards ahead the first hunter sprouted from the ground and used his laser to hit one of the RV's wheel. It spun out of control and crashed against a wall causing everyone to loose their balance and fall to the floor along with the various other foods and items from the cupboards and drawers of the RV.

''Everyone okay?'' Gwen asked with a groan as she massaged her elbow.

''I'm okay...''

''**Oh I'll be good. As soon as I put those yaroos down.'' **Diamond head stated as he slammed open the door.

** "I see we've got your attention."** The purple guy landed right next to him

"**TREVHIHGFOOHBOKAHH!"**

**''You bastards wanted my attention so badly. Now you got it.''** Diamond head charged forward. The purple hunter took to the air and started firing blasts from his laser cannon. Using his arms as a shield the blasts reflected off his arms and struck him.

The crab hunter attempted to catch Diamond head by the throat, but the diamond alien twisted out of the way and caught the claw under his arm. The purple hunter recovered and began firing missiles at which Diamond head used his strength to move the yellow hunter into the way, causing both the crab hunter's systems to suffer some damage and his armor to be cracked.

''**You blithering simpleton. Watch where you fire before I consider making your head my next trophy.**

**''ZHEDIDHEYO!"' **The alien retorted as he fired again. Letting go and dodging another attack from the pincher Diamond head grabbed one of missiles and prepared to hurl it back at the alien only for him the hunter to press a button on the gauntlet on the wrist causing it to explode. Momentarily stunned by the explosion the yellow hunter took advantage of the situation and slammed Diamondhead into ground.

**''Bastard...let's see how you like being thrown around.'' **Ben made a switched to the crimson Four Arm alien and slammed it's powerful knuckles into the Crab Hunter, sending him reeling back several hundred feet. He then duck and dodged the blasts from the violet hunter and picked p several rocks, hurling them at around 40MPHs. The hunter was able to dodge the first three, but the last one clipped his fuel supply. Crying out something untranslatable he took, along with the yellow one that began to retreat underground. Before they could be pursued smoke bombs ignited around the red bruiser, causing him to drop to unconsciousness.

When Ben came too he found himself in an empty warehouse. Standing opposite of him was another hunter, but in black armor.

''Damnit! Another one of you...'' Ben snarled as he readied the Omnitrix.

** "I'll give you a suggestion, kid. Turn into a Petrosapien."**

"I'm really supposed to take the suggestion of one of the people whose most likely hunting me.''

"**Just do it."**

''Fine,'' Quickly reaching his threshold for annoyance Ben transformed. Readying his hands into blades he charged the black hunter only for him to side-step the diamond alien and kick him aside. **''Bastard...'' **The shards fired bounced off his armor.

**"Show me some real power, kid!"**

**''You want some power...then take this!'' **Diamondhead slammed his fist into the ground as a pathway of Diamonds quickly materialized the ground and shot towards the Hunter. The hunter, moving with speeds that exceeded the others dodged the pathway and jumped over, attempting to kick the Diamondoid only for him to bring his arms together and form a shield.

''**You seem to know more then I expected. But it's still inefficient.''**

**''I'll guess I'll have to kick it up a notch.'' **Diamondhead replied with a smirk as he jumped back and fired some shards. The Hunter knocked them away with a sweep of his arm. Though Ben's attack wasn't finished yet as he placed his hand against the path of crystal which several spheres shot forward and aimed to disable to black hunters movements by crystallizing his legs in place only for him to easily jump out of the face. Though he was in for the surprise as two figures unfamiliar to him tackle him from behind and pinning his arms.

**''What!''**

A third one also fell from above with a spiraling sphere in his hand. ''Rasengan!"' The sphere connected as all three Naruto's puffed out of existence as the Black Hunter was sent spiraling onto the ground, causing a small crater.

''**You're a speedy bastard, not to mention knowledgeable. You wanted to see my fighting style for this particular alien. I take it someone employed you three, which is why that crab seemed to have some knowledge of the alien in the Omnitrixes ability. I'll take a while guess and say you've encountered this alien before?''**

**''Close...'' **

His helmet opened up, and showed a 'Petrosapien' head.

**''We're...the same?''**

**"We're the same species. You are better then I figured you for, but you still haven't even came halfway to unlocking the power of a Tetraspaien?''**

Diamondhead reverted back into Ben. ''I'm Naruto...but I'm going by the identity of Ben Tennyson for now. I would appreciate if you would use that, especially around those who know me as Ben.''

**''I am called Tetrax.''**

** "You seem to have a understanding of the Omnitrix. Though your rate of mastery is impressive you still have a lot to learn. In your fight with Kraab and Sixsix you would have won as a Tetrasapien if you fought smarter.''**

''I guess you're not with them. Then why are you here?''

** "I need to take these two bounty hunters in to custody. I was hoping you'd be of some assistance...''**

''My thing is how did something like the Omnitrix happen to appear on Earth? And just who besides the obvious power hungry type is after it?''

Though before the Ben could get his answers the two hunters showed up, With Gwen and Max in tow as hostages.

''Any ideas Tetraz?''

''**You'll have to play it smart. Sixsix is holding your companions hostage. One false move could cause them their lives.''**

** "Turn yourself in, and we can just leave this planet in peace. Understand? Or these two pay the price."**

"Don't worry about us, Ben! Just do it!"

"Do something!"

_'Play it smart huh? That I can do.'_ Ben held out his hands and stepped forward.

_'_Ben! No!"'

** "That's it…Sixsix!"** The violet alien dropped them and moved took out a blade, prepared to chop off Ben's hand to retrieve the Omnitrix. A smirk appeared on the brunette's head. 'You boys seem proud of your tech. Let's see how you do without it.'' At that moment Ben transformed into Grey Matter and jumped unto the alien.

** "GRATHDOUGFADSABH!"** He flailed around, taking to the sky, trying to shake off the miniature alien who climbed up to his jet pack and began to disable it. After a few moments the tiny alien jumped down as the jet pack ignited,sending the hunter crashing into the ground with burns.

Tetrax took the opportunity to quickly raid the fallen Hunter's weaponry and fired upon Kraab, causing him to flail back against the blasts. Tetrax then took out some sort of grenade and threw it at Kraab radiated a swirl of violently energy that reacted as an electric shook, disabling the hunter and knocking him unconscious.

"How was that?" Ben asked as he reverted to normal.

"Hmm. You assessed the situation, and reacted accordingly with intelligence instead of brawn. I'm impressed." Tetrax used a cube on Kraab and Sixsix. It enveloped them, and shrunk down to the size of a small rodent, then they were transported to inside the cube.

"I'll be going now."

"Wait! Are there others like you? Who could know and teach me more about the aliens and the Omnitrix?''

**''I unfortunately have other matters to attend too. I'll put in some calls and let my allies known the Omnitrix has been located and is in good hands. But unfortunately because of all the conflicts breaking out, and interests the Omnitrix hold most of them will probably have their hands full trying to prevent threats like Sixsix and Krabb from arriving on Earth to come after it. But we will meet again."**

"Wait!" Gwen called out.

**"Yes?"**

"Thank you, Mr…"

**"Please, just Tetrax. No thanks are necessary. I bid you all farewell,''** The Petrosapien said he handed Ben his hover board. He pressed the teleportation sequence on his suit and phased out of there.

''Great,'' Ben said with a sigh as he folded his arms. ''That only brings up more questions then answers. I hope he's right about us meeting again.''

0

?

0

**_''Master Vilgax it appears the Hunters have failed.'' _**The droid informed the alien overlord.

**''The wielder of the Omnitrix is proving to be a pest. Though I suppose with a tool like the Omnitrix even the likes of those infernal humans could pose a problem.''**

_''Should I send more drones Master?''_

**''The more data required the better. The day will come when I shall meet this pest on the battle field. I will take delight of watching the life leave his eyes as I crush his pathetic being.'' **

000

Chapter End

000

Not a lot of alien switching this time. The ideas that come to mind will place a more important part later on. So if you want to see more Naruto/BenxGwen 35 reviews is required. (Well actually 9 to get to 35.) If you want to see known at all next chapter then less then 30 will do. I'm not threatening to withhold like a lot of authors I'm just saying do you guys think the next incoming chapter would have elements for that direction if so then feel free to point out where.


	7. Welcome to Sparksville

Naruto X Unleashed  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Story Start  
00

It was a nice, bright, and warm sunny day and things were going well. There were birds chirping, dogs barking, and there was probably a chipmunk in the bushes, humping a turtle. You had to be careful of those chipmunks. They'd hump anything.

Like any place with children they were either being little angels, fat asses, whiners, just your average everyday kids or brats. The latter was outside the Rustbucket windows two kids in the lane could be seen making faces at each other.

''People really need to start disciplining their kids...'' As the comment left Ben's Mouth Gwen looked up from her laptop.

''You say something?'' She asked as she watched her cousin wrinkle her nose.

''Yeah...parents are failing at life nowadays,'' Ben said as one of the kids ate part of his sandwich, and showed it to Ben on his tongue. Ben turned around and massaged his forehead.

''I've never took you for one to care about things like that.'' _In fact, ever since the summer began he's been changing. I didn't notice it at first, but it's like he's becoming a different person. _

''A new perspective I guess.'' He said as his gauge fell upon Gwen.

''What?'' She responded, noticing his intense gauge as she move a lock of hair from her face. She couldn't help but feel her face heat up. It was then she noticed his eyes...they were blue. ''Ben...what's with your...'' She started to ask when his head jerked up.

''You smell that?'' he asked as he looked around, something was stringing his noise.

''Smell what?''

''I smell...'' Sniff Sniff. ''Something's burnings,'' He inhaled the scent. ''And it's coming fast. Yo Grandpa! E-Pyro!"' Ben shouted out as he turned on the Omnitrix. The Rustbucket came to a certain stop as Ben slammed down on the Omnitrix.

Before her eyes she watched as Ben began to change. His clothes and body began to become transparent. The visual image of been faded as Ben's skin along with blood vessels and flesh forming a clear liquidy shape. Whatever this shape was it was like Ben's fire alien, but only composed of water.

''**Aqua is on the field,'' **As it's name suggest the Aqua alien's voice was quite watery. Aqua shot out into the street as an oil tanker tore down the street out of control. Screams filled the streets as people abandon their cars in terror. To distracted by burning eminent death to notice a being of water vacate a RV.

Aiming his hands Aqua shout out two massive jets of water at the truck. Working like extensions of Aqua's being they curved and swerved about until they hit the target. The water put out the fire but the simple burst from the water alien out of his element wasn't enough to halt the machine. **''Looks like a little muscle is needed...'' **From a being of water Ben transformed into the muscle of his alien choices. Planting his feet into the ground he got into position and then charged.

He collided with the 5 ton steel vehicle and dug his feet into the gravel as the force of the truck forced him back, the heel of his feet digging into the gravel causing cracks and parting the road as the truck slowly came to stop. Exhaling the Four Armed warrior climbed to the top of the roof and ripped out the section, pulling out the unconscious driver.

He set down the driver, who was dazed and slowly coming too. He coughed out a quick thank you. _'Time for me to bounce,' _Ben thought as he noticed the looks of concern and fear form the general public. He slipped away to change back into his normal form.

''E-Pyro?'' Gwen found herself asking Max as the inhabitants of the street were being directed another way so the road could be clear.

''Emergency Fire situation. A code to let your allies quickly know of the situation without taking too much time to explain.''

''This is getting a bit...''

''I don't know about you guys, but that was a bit too random for me,'' Ben said as he mysteriously materialized in the RV.

''When did you...you know what...never mind...there's something I've been meaning to ask you Ben. Have you ever noticed something strange?'' She noticed him raise an eyebrow and sighed, she rephrased the sentence. ''I mean strange happening to you?'' His eyebrow still remained strange.''Your eyes! Have you noticed anything weird with your eyes.''

''No...you must be imagining it.'' The brunette said dismissively. ''So where are we going?'' Ben's attention went to Max.

''A stop I've been waiting to go to for awhile now. You'll see when we get there. In fact there's some signs now.''

"You'll have a ball with '**it**'." Ben drolly remarked, unimpressed as he read the next sign. Three more miles until their next location.

''What's 'it' exactly?" For the time being Gwen decided to drop the subject. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"We'll find out."

Ben took to sitting on one of the couch seats, or whatever they were called in the RV. Finally they had arrived in the city of Sparksville. Ben so far had been mostly tuning everything out. The man in the white tux was what did it in for him.

The world's largest light bulb, largest toothpicks, largest chicken, and house of cards. As he noted off the sights he wasn't that particular impressed. It was just simply the largest manufactured items of each. The chicken was the only thing that was somewhat impressive.''Man Ojii-san...you really need to evaluate your tastes.''

''That's something else I can't figure,'' Gwen spoke up as she fiddled with the goggles around her neck. It was one of the things they had gotten from the gift shop.

''What can't you figure?'' he asked, pausing to reflect upon what he just said and if it was grammatically incorrect.

''Foreign languages? When you were ten you though Que was the Spanish equivalent of the letter K, now you speak Japanese?''

''When did I started speaking Japanese?'' he asked him, trying to recall when he made such a slip.

''Our last stop.'' she answered for him, oddly enough a look of annoyance was displayed on her face.

''Aah!'' Realization came to Ben. ''Kyoko. Men I wished I would have got her number. Wait...you were spying on me?'' he cried out with mock outrage.

''I wasn't spying I just happened to overhear. Ben if there's something you've been hiding...you know you can tell me.'' As she spoke the words she noticed the look of uncertainty.

''Gwen...the thing is...'' A spark radiated from the Omnitrix as it zapped...a rubber band ball.''The hell?'' He looked at the device and noticed nothing else was occurring. ''That was odd.''

''Yeah...so apparently this is...It?''

''Disappointment doesn't even began to explain how I feel right now. I'm going to go turn in.''

''It's 2 P.M. in the afternoon.''

''Your right...its time for me to go on the hunt!"' Ben declared with a raised finger. The sun at that time happened to hit one of the store windows to form a flashing glare behind him. ''Okay this is one weird town.''

And much had passed without incident until the next day. Ben was walking around the outskirts of the town, waiting until Max decided it was time to head to the next stop. ''You know...I'd welcome something...anything to happen if it gets rid of this boredom.'' Ben said as a battery looking thing shot over him. ''That'll do...'' Ben said as he transformed into his speedster alien and began chasing it down. Snatching up some rocks he began hurling it at the alien as it dodged rock after rock.

**''Damn little devil...what's the point of having a device with all these transformations when you don't know a damn thing about the alien you're using or facing.''**

**_'Users mental process analyzed. Area scan commenced. DNA match...profile download upon voice request.'_**

_**'**Bloody great. Now it says something. Omnitrix...can you give me a brief summary of the alien I'm pursuing.'_

**_''The Affermented alien is a Megawhatt from the planet Nosedeen Quasar. It's abilities include the ability to become intangible and surge through any electrical source with amazing speed, and has the ability to manipulate electricity. A Megawhatt can duplicate itself when cut in half or something of that nature. The more electricity it consumes the more powerful a Megawhatt becomes.''_**

As the Omnitrix finished the summary the Megawhatt shot into a soda machine. The machine began to go haywire as electrical impulses sparked from it.

''**_Something tells me this is going to be a pain in the ass.''_**

''Ben!''

The speedster turned to she a panting Gwen who stopped to catch her breath. ''Did you catch the Megawhatt?''

The speedster rose an eyebrow,**''How do you know what it is?''**

''From the Mayor. Apparently its an alien with a twisted sick of humor and it was trapped in 'IT!'

**''Then how the...'' **Ben paused as he stopped to think back to how the Omnitrix reacted to the ball of rubber. **''I'm beginning to think I should have left you in the forest.''**

The soda machine started to bounce up and down as sodas fired from the machine. **''Look out!'' **Using his speed Ben scooped Gwen out of the way as several sodas started destroying exhibits and windows of the shops. **''You okay?'' **He asked as he came to a stop out of the creature's range.

Gwen nodded after she was set down. ''Yeah...but what about...''

''**I'll take care of sparky. You just stay back.'' **He said as his face mask activated and he zipped off. Gwen couldn't help but sigh. She couldn't help but feel...useless. She was an ordinary human and she seemed to be in the way. At least Max had his plumber training and weaponry. There must have been something she could do.

Using his speed XLR8 created a tornado and dislodged the soda machine sending it flying into an open field. **''That's all you got sparky?'' **The speedster taunted as the Megawhatt materialized outside and growled. It took to the air and started firing bolts of electricity at the speedster who dodged them with ease.

It then used magnetism to draw out all objects of metal and began hurling it at the speedster. Taking advantage of it's frustration to speedster shot up and the building and launched himself off, delivering a punch to the Megawhatt sending it crashing to the ground. The creature growled once more as the force of electricity began growing. It then started hurling all manners of objects at the speedster. Among them was giants toothpicks which started to destroying various parts of the town.

"Not the toothpicks. Oh the humanity." The mayor cried out in distress.

''Grandpa! There's got to be something we can do.''

''We'll have to ground it. But how?"

Gwen looked around, and saw the world's largest fish bowl.

''I got an idea.''

Managing to get it tied to a truck the plan was put in action. They drove it near the battle ground. With the Bowl in place it was time to get the lid ready.

'Ben! Lure it over here!"

The speedster took notice of the object. _''Curious...''_ XLR8 turned to the alien. ''**Come on Sparky! Come and get me!'' **The alien taunted as it shot off. The Megawhatt was in hot pursuit as it fired bolt after bolt. Stopping before the thermometer the speedster waiting for the Megawhatt to catch up. **''Right here!'' **The speedster waited right before the Megawhatt could touch him before he jumped up on the lid and sped over to the side and back flipped over it and slammed it into the bowel with his tail. ''Now!'' Gwen cried out as Max pulled the switch on the bulldozer and dropped the lid. **''Time to finish this!''** Switching into the Pyro alien Inferno the bowl was burned/sealed shut. Resuming back to normal Gwen and Ben hi-five.

''Good work Gwen...'' Ben congratulated her.

''How'd you figure it was my idea?''

Ben merely grinned and said, ''You're a smart girl...I really mean it.''

A faint blush came to Gwen's cheek. ''I'm curious as to why you didn't transform into Aqua?''

''Well even if I could short circuit him with water he could fizzle me out. I figure it wasn't worth the risk. Besides I figures you had my back. Anyway time to find someplace to store this thing so it won't cause any trouble.'' Ben started to leave when Gwen reached out and grasped his hand.

''Ben wait...there's something...I've wanted to talk to you about...Ben...about what we were talking about earlier.''

''I...''

''Good job you two...'' Max congratulated as the two jumped apart.

''So what are we going to do with Sparky?'' Ben asked, as Max took out a phone.

''I have an old friend that's semi-retired. He'll probably send a squad to acquire the Megawhatt and make sure the incident is kept quite. ''

''Right...we'll I'll go into town and see if I can help clean up the damage.''

''Good idea...'' Max said walking ahead.

Ben turned to Gwen and said,''Gwen...''

''Never mind,'' She said shaking her head.''It's nothing...do you really consider me...''

''My partner?''

''Yeah,'' The word came out fainter then she wanted too.

''Considering me the brawn and you the brains.''

''You shouldn't short change yourself. You've haven't been doing bad yourself in that department lately.''

''Well regardless...we should get back to the town.''

Gwen nodded as she followed after the brunette. _''Ben...you'll tell me when you're ready won't you?'' _

_0000000_

Chapter End

000000

And from here on this is where things start to get interesting. I wasn't sure how to do a lot of NarutoxGwen this early on. You'll definitely see more in the later seasons.


	8. Kevin

Naruto X 8

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Story Start  
00

The trio had checked into a hotel in New York. It was a change from the usual camping in the woods or sleeping in the RV. Finally the group would be resting in nice comfy beds.

Naruto noticed a new Shinobi video game in the corner. He tugged my shirt sleeve. Naruto was a big fan of the popular game and movie series Shinobi. It was about this courageous youth with a demon sealed inside of him that had to fight against the odds of an entire countries contempt and hatred for him as he strove to become grand master and restore his clan's honor. Said clan was blamed for said demon returning and no one believed the head member's claimed of the beast being summoned by a man long thought dead.

''So where are you heading off too?'' Gwen asked as Ben exiting from the other room. True to it's rating of four stars the room itself was more like an apartment with two bedrooms, two bathrooms,and a small kitchen area. There was even two balconies, one with a view of the pool, and the other the city.

''I figure I have a look around. What about you Gwen?''

''I think I might hit the spa. I've been dying for a shower since this trip began.''

''That's cool I guess. Where'd Grandpa go?'' He asked curiously, noticing Max had quickly slipped away when they settled into their rooms.

''He said he was going out and would be returning later tonight.''

''Did he happened to take a white suit with him?''

''Yeah? Why?'' The red-head asked as she looked up from her book.

''No reason...I guess the old man must still have some swagger.''

''Wait...what?''

Ben went over to the balconies and opened the sliding door. ''Have you checked out the view?'' He asked as he motioned his 'cousin' over.

Setting down her book Gwen joined Ben on the balcony.

''This is an amazing view.''

''Yeah...I should be going now.'' Ben said as he turned and started leaving the balcony.

''Already?''

''I won't be gone long. I just want to go on a nice and quiet 'normal' walk while the chaos decides to leave us bit for a day.''

''Okay,'' Gwen said as she ran her hair through her hand. ''Be-careful.''

A confident smirk adorned Ben's face.'' Sure...not like I really need it right?'' He said holding up the Omnitrix.

An hour had passed and Ben had found himself in the arcade. It didn't take him long to travel the city and soak in the sun and peacefulness. In fact it was too peaceful so he decided to occupy himself.

''Dammnit! Game's a rip-off!"' Ben declared as he once more lost another round of video game baseball. ''I should have spent my money on something more worthwhile.''

"Yeah. The people here are like that."

Ben looked up and noticed a figure about his age. He had short black hair and black torn-sleeveless shirt and tattered jeans. He had a necklace of some sort and was well way on having a football player's build.

"What happened to customer service?"

"Don't exist here. That's for sure."

''That annoys me all the more. I wouldn't my coin on something more worthwhile if I knew that.''

"Well, since the games are such rip-offs you might as take your coin back then." The teen placed his hand against the arcade machine. A pulse of electricity radiated out of his hand and surged through the machine forcing out coins. "Name's Kevin."

''Ben...didn't think I'd meet someone with special talents here. I'm here with my grandfather Max and Cousin Gwen. And here I thought today would be boring.'' Normally such an action would be wrong. Taking coin from the machines but the games were rigged anyway. Ben could practically field the difference between how the controls were adjusted and how the games performed. Promises of prizes, which included cash money if high scores were beaten were nothing more then a dream.

Three figures appeared behind Kevin, all about their age. The first one was a girl with short white hair and red streaks and brown eyes. She wore a black choker, a worn out black crop top and faded blue jeans.

The other was another girl with black hair and all black clothing. With her black boots, top, skirt and lipstick she was easily identified as a Goth. She was wearing purple earrings in her ear and carried a rather large note pad with her.

The last one was a male, tall, about as muscular as Kevin with dark brown hair and eyes along with a white wife-beater and Jeans.

Though they weren't the only ones to appear as a mob of skater punks wannabe formed behind Ben.

"Hey, Kevin." The one in white said as the group of twelve surrounded the group of five.

"Hey, guys. How's it been since I trashed your last hideout?"

"You'll pay for that, Kevin!" The one in black declared as he punched Kevin.

''Oi! Ass-holes why don't you back off?''

"Oh. What you gonna do 'bout it?"

Ben smirked in response of the blue haired one's challenge. He charged him and spun, moving into a sweep kick to knock his opponent off his feet. The others had charged as Ben ducked and dodge their attempts to hit with ease. Clothes-lining two of them he grabbed the arm of one and charged him into another one.

''Oh come on now...don't tell me you guys are all talk.''

''Stand still you punk!"' One lunged out and grabbed unto the Omnitrix by mistake. In a flash of green light stood in Ben's place Diamondhead.

**''Aah crap!'' **It was at that moment the patrons and the punks all started to running out of the establishment screaming.

"Cool! How'd you do that?"

**''A device that allows me to shape-shift into different alien forms.'' **Wasn't much point in hiding it now. ''**But you can't say a word to anyone.''**

''We won't say a word...right guys?'' He asked, referring to his crew.

Ben didn't changed back into his human form. ''Still too early for me to head back. Guess I can hang with you guys.''

''I'll lead the way then.''

"So, how dod you get your power?" Ben couldn't help but be curious about Kevin's power.

"Born with it. I'm an energy sponge. I can absorb electricity and send it back out when I want." he proudly boasted.

''I see...what about the rest of you. I don't even know your names.''

''Thomas...'' The other male spoke rather softly. ''I shape shift into a rock like beast.'' and with that simple statement he didn't say anything else.

_'Okay...that was...simple.'_

''Alexandra...I don't like it so call me Alex,'' The red haired girl spoke. ''As for me...'' A small flame materialized on her finger. ''I control Fire and heat and I was born with it as well. Mia here is mute and kind of shy. She's telekinetic and telepathic.''

''I see...hey,'' Ben said as Mia looked away, a faint blush on her cheek. The girl end up tripping and almost falling only to have Ben catch her. Her blush only intensified as she broke apart and squeaked out a brief, _'H-Hello...''_

''Jeez! I just told you she was shy and the first thing you do is almost make the poor girl have a heart attack.'' she remarked with a teasing grin. She had already picked on to the fact that Mia seemed to be crushing on the new guy.

_''A-Alex!'' _The girl telepathically cried out.

_''_I take it you were all born this way?'' He asked as each of them gave their stories starting with Kevin.

"Yeah. My parents kicked me out after I discovered my powers. I'm a freak."

''Sorry to hear that...''

''I don't know where my biological parents are. My adopted parents died when I was young in a fire...'' And just like Kevin, Alex didn't speak all that much about it.

''My mother died when I was young. Then when I started to change my dad kicked me out. He said I was some devil worshiper and sold my soul to Satan for powers. But what else can you respect from the religious?''

_'It seems like Thomas had a strict religious upbringing.'_

_''M-My parents died in a car crash. I was put in foster care where this man adopted me. Turns out he only wanted to use my gifts to steal things so I ran away.'' _

''Damn...life can be a bitch. How did you guys meet?'' he wondered how the four with their tragic backgrounds came to meet.

''Some freak went about capturing us one by one. Apparently he has a fascination for hunting unusual sport.'' Alex placed her hand on Mia's head. ''The little one here used her gift to convince him to let us go.''

''I still say we should have finished him off...'' Thomas grumbled from the side as Mia winched.

_''I...I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt anymore...I'm sorry.''_

Alex scowled at Thomas who wittered under her gaze. ''Ignore the ass...I don't know about you guys but I'm getting hungry.''

Back at the hotel room Gwen and Max were taking notice of Ben's absence.

"Where's Ben?" Max asked as he entered the room.

"He's taking a walk, Grandpa. He should be back...eventually...I think."

"I hope so. I made flodderworms especially for him tonight." he said as Gwen began to pale.

Speaking of which, with Ben. "Successful mission. Nice job changing forms around for infiltration and escaping, dude."

''I don't know how the hell I let you convince me into doing that.'' Ben said in annoyance. He felt bad the group of four had to sleep on the streets, but did they really needed the pillows, blankets, and stuff immediately? One more night wouldn't have hurt? Though how do you tell the homeless they would have to weight one more night to eat? And he left money for the things he purchased so there was no reason for the damn cops to shoot at him.

''I'm heading back to the hotel,'' He said noticing that it would be night fall soon. ''I don't want to worry Gwen and the old more.''

"Alright, but be back soon."

"Why?"

"Medicine...'' Kevin said as he adorned a solemn face. ''I didn't want to say anything, but Mia is really sick. She tries to be brave but you know...''

Ben sighed, if it wasn't a pretty face with a slamming body then it was the homeless and orphans that got to him. ''Don't push your luck Kevin. I'm not a fool...I'll do one more job then that's it. I'm not a thief...'' _For right now anyway. _''...And I'm not going to be abusing the Omnitirix like some toy.

''Okay...right I got you. Just one more job that's it.'' Ben said as he changed into Insectoid and made way to the hotel. ''Hey I'm back.''

"Awfully long walk, Ben. What's up?"

''I ran into some interesting people.''

''Does she have a name?'' Grandpa Max responded with a smirk.

''For your information it was a group of people.'' Responded with a scowl, though it was obvious both her joking.

"We're eating flodderworms tonight by the way."

"Riight...''

After a few hours of television it was time to turn.

"I'm heading out again,'' Ben announced so the two wouldn't be worried about him. ''I feel restless and the night air will do me good.''

"Okay, but be back by a reasonable our at least.'' Max informed the teen as he continued reading the newspaper and prepared to lit up the pipe.

''Alright,'' Ben responded as he left the room. Taking the elevator down he exited the hotel and ducked into an alleyway. Transforming into accelerate he arrived back at the pad in the matter of minutes where Kevin was waiting.

"'Bout time."

''Be happy I came at all." he said with a little annoyance.

"Ah, whatever. Let's go."

The duo traveled into the subway system. Ben figured the others weren't there.

''Why are we taking the subway?''

''I'll explain in a minute,'' He said absorbing the power of a lamp, and a result the rails changed direction.

''Okay Kevin start spilling before I split. I thought we were supposed to be helping Mia.''

''We are...but being on the streets isn't good so we need our own place. For our own place we need money. Two trains are gonna come by here. One with money, and one with passengers. They'll collide, and then we get tons of cash. We'll grab it with you as XLR8 to grab everything quicker."

"Are you mad? Hundreds of innocent people will be killed?'' he couldn't believe that Kevin would be ok with this.

"No pain, no gain, Ben. That's just how it is sometimes." he countered with a sick grin.

''You damn Sociopath. There's no way I'm doing this,'' Ben said as he moved towards the rail changer, but he was shocked by Kevin sending him crashing to the ground.

"Look, you're one of us now. If someone gets hurt because of one of our plans, don't worry about it. It's not our problem."

''Bastard! I won't just kill innocence for greed! You take your plan and shove it up your ass!"'

"We're doing it."

"I'm stopping it." Ben declared as he moved into a fighting stance.

"No you're not!"

Ben launched several punches making Kevin reeled back. He followed up with an elbow jab and an uppercut sending him crashing to the ground. ''I don't want to hurt you Kevin, but I will if I have to.''

''Bring it...''

''Looks like there's only one way to take care of this,'' Activating the Omnitrix Ben figured he could at least alter Kevin's memory and avoid an unnecessary fight, but Ben got his Pyroknite form instead.

**''Damnit!** **What's been up with this damn watch lately?''**

Taking advantage of the Pyroknite's confusion Kevin tackled him and started draining power from him. Knocking him off Inferno formed some fireballs. Only for his eyes widened to see Kevin a half human/half Pyronkite copy of him. His upper body was literally the same down to temperature and a fireball in his left hand.

**''Bastard...so you had a backup plan.''**

**''Sorry, Ben, but this will go according to plan.''** Kevin shot a fireball at Heatblast who raised his hand and causing it to cease.

**''You may be able to copy my abilities, but you lack both the knowledge and experience.'' **Heatblast declared as Kevin shot wave after wave of fire at him only for the Pyroknite to dodge it. Closing the distance between them the Pyroknite threw two quick jabs at the copy cat and swung his feet up, nailing him in the chin causing the half formed Pyroknite to fall back. ''**People like you really make me sick. I'm giving you one last chance to give up Kevin before I get serious.''**

**''Go to hell...''**

**''Your choice...'' **Heatblast said as he moved to change forms only for a solid figure to collide with him. The Pyroknite bounced off the ground and landed in a heap as he groaned. He caught sight of what hit him, some clay/earth like figure that could easily be classified as a Golem. Much to his shock Alex and Mia also showed up.

**''You see...he's just like the rest of them!'' **Kevin cried out. **''Looking down upon us because were different. He's no friend of ours...the moment we do something he doesn't approve us he'll turn his back on us. Just like everyone else.''**

**''I don't know what the specifics of what happened to all of you in the past, but I can't allow you to go through with this plan.''**

**''If you're not with us. Then you're against us...'' **Thomas declared as he charged Heatblast. Ben found himself on the defensive as both Thomas and Kevin charged him. Sliding under a strike fro the Golem like Thomas Ben kicked Kevin in the stomach with the heel of his foot. Then grabbing his arm he spun around and tossed the half copied Pryoknite into Thomas and followed up with a body slam sending them both crashing to the ground.

Raising both hands in the air Inferno formed a fireball several times the size of his head. He then brought his hands back and shot the ball only for it to dissipate mid-stride.

''**What the...''**

**''**Time for you to chill out...''

Inferno gave out a rasping cry as his body temperature began dropping dramatically. Alex had grabbed unto him and seemed to be draining his power. With no alternative choice Inferno had changed into Diamondhead.

Alex jumped back, startled, clutching her face in pain as the bright flash of green light temporarily blinded her. Diamond head then morphed his arm into shards and shot several of them at the controls. The result was of the switching changing making the trains narrowly miss each other.

**''Damnit! You'll pay for that!'' **Kevin declared as he and Thomas recovered and prepared to attack.

''Police! Freeze!" Were among the several shouts along with the rays of flash lights as N.Y.P.D. were tromping down the stairway.

**''This isn't over!"'** Kevin declared as he and his gang fled.

Deactivating the Omnitrix Ben sat down and began to concentrate. Exhaling he performed a Ninja vanish as the spectrum of light that reflected his colors, by ultraviolet and other means seemed to cease.

Meanwhile at the Hotel."Where is Ben? He's been gone too long." Max asked himself out loud as he paced back and forth.

''I'm sure he's fine. I mean he's got the Omnitrix Grandpa. It's not like he's going to be attack by some monster or something...okay bad example...''

''What's a bad example?'' Ben asked he appeared startling them.

''Ben, why were you out so late?"

''You might as well get comfortable. It's going to take awhile.''

Ben started to explain the arcade, hanging out with the...mutants? That was the only way to really describe them and what happened in the subway.

''We have to stop those kids them. Who knows what there doing now."

''I think Kevin is our main concern,'' Ben said as a frown appeared on his face. ''I don't think the others realized just what he had in mind.''

''Regardless we have to stop them.''

''Well why don't we start at the arcade? Maybe we can track them from there?'' Gwen suggested as the Tennyson males nodded. Getting dressed the three exited the hotel and got in the RV. They arrived at the arcade to see it on fire. Because the arcade was old power cores trailed from inside the arcade to a generator outside. It was part of some under handed set up between the owner and people's

"Calm down, Kevin. Please?" Alex said, her voice quavering as Kevin's flames intensified.

**"I will not be calmed."** He roared as the flames extended and then they extinguished.

"My Inferno power! No!" Kevin roared as he punched a nearby dumpster. Meanwhile Ben was exiting the RV and was preparing to transform.

''No matter what happens you two stay here...'' Ben said as Gwen grabbed his shoulder and turned him to her.

''Are you crazy? If they are as strong as you said then you need all the help you can get.''

''Gwen's right Ben.''

''That's just the thing. These aren't aliens not to mention their teenagers so I know you'll have grievance of thinking of them as enemy,'' as Ben finished he turned to Gwen. ''In your case it should be obvious.''

''Just...be-careful okay...''

''Aren't I always?'' He responded with a confident smirk as he transformed and sped down to the Arcade. **''Looks like your shit out of luck, Kevin.'' **XLR8 said as he zipped in front of the group of four.

"There you are, Ben. Back to settle the score I see."

''**This is between you and me Kevin. Leave everyone out of this.'' **XLR8 declared tapping his Omnitrix icon and transforming into Four Arms.

Thomas was about to charge when Kevin held up his hand.

**"Fine by me**!" Placing his hand on the ground electricity surged through the faulty wiring giving the strong man alien a nasty shock. Kevin charged and immediately clutched onto Ben transforming into another horrendous mix. But something began to happen as electricity surged and Kevin grew two more additional arms. The arms that sprouted from his back were far bulkier then Four arms. **''Hah! Let's see you beat that.''**

**''Gladly!''**

The two behemoths charged as there fists were collided. Punch after punch were traded as both gained and loosed ground. Every body blow that Ben sent towards Kevin the mutant shrugged off.

**''Give up Ben! My forms are more powerful then yours. Once I take all your alien abilities I'll be able to do anything I please.''**

**''I won't let you...'' **Tapping the Omintrix Icon Four Arms transformed into Ghostfreak. As a result Kevin's punch went right through the ectoplasmic entity who turned tangible right after.

Turning Tangible once more Ghostfreak phased right through Kevin causing him to cry out and fall down to one knee. Changing once more into XLR8 he used the speedsters powerful legs to unleash a series of kicks keeping Kevin off balance.

**''I won't loose...not to you!'' **Kevin roared as electricity surged through him once more. His body started to bulk more as two more additional arms sprouted.

XLR8 tried to continue his assaults but his hits proved ineffective. Yanking him up by his feet and neck Kevin spun and threw the speedster into the pavement. XLR8 shot back up, but nearly lost balanced as the impact left him stunned. Before he could recover two of Kevin's fist collided with his torso sending him flying further into the parking lot and crashing into one of the dumpsters.

A rather high pitched alien scream echoed from the speedster as Kevin began stumping on him.

''Kevin that's enough!"' Alex cried out as Thomas held her back. ''You won okay! Stop!"'

**''Are you going to betray us too Alex? This is what happens to traitors?'' **Kevin said as he pointed down to XLR8 who was coughing up blood.

''This is going to far? He was supposed to help us get money. Why are you doing this?'

**''He betrayed us! He stopped me from crashing the trains. All he had to do what transform and collect the money and it would have been simple.''**

''Wait what...'' Thomas cried out in shock as he let go of Alex. ''But if you would have done that wouldn't that have led to causalities?''

''**''You can't get anywhere in life without sacrifices Thomas! A dimwit like you should know that better then anyone.''**

**''Bastard!'' **Thomas cried out as his flesh began to expand and bulk grotesquely. It began to soon harden like quick dry cement as Thomas grew several times. **''Kevin! Is everything we all experience mean nothing anymore? Are we to become nothing more then the callous monsters we despise? We've always worked together to get what we needed. '' **

**''With these new powers it only makes things easier. Choose or next action carefully. I hate to have to take care of two traitors tonight.''**

**''The only traitor I see is you.'' **Thomas charged forward and tried a full body tackle only for Kevin to catch him with four of his arms. He then slammed Thomas into the ground and proceeded to pummel him with the other four. **''You made me do this! You see you made me do this Thomas! This is what happens when you turn your back on...ggaah!''**Kevin was knocked into a wall on the other side of the parking lot.

Four Arms wiped a trail of blood from his mouth. He looked down to he beaten form of Thomas who resumed human form again. ''**Bastard...to do that to a friend. I won't...I won't let you.'' **With speeds unknown to the alien before he launched two shots into Kevin's stomach causing him to kneel over. Then using one of his arms he hoisted him up by the neck and slammed him in the ground as punch after punch led dead center into Kevin's face. Cries of pain echoed from his mouth as he was being overwhelmed.

**''I...give...you win...'' **Kevin coughed up.

**''And I'm supposed to believe yo?''**

**"I was wild with power. I'm sorry."**

Four Arms hoisted Kevin up by the neck. **''I'll spare you but you'll have to make amends for what you've done. '' **Four Arms said as a smirk crossed Kevin's face.

**''Fool!'' **He grabbed unto the Omnitrix and began draining it's power. **''The only amends I'm making is to never lose give me that watch!''**

**'_Safe Security protocol 7 activated. Unknown energy attempting to alter the matrix of the Omnimatrix. Reverse energy polarity sequence activated.'_**

**''What...what are you doing?'' **Kevin cried out as all the power was drained from him. Kevin dropped to the ground as he was forced back to his human form.

''This...this isn't over...'' Kevin cried out as he ran off. Ben was about to run after him when Alex and Mia got in his way.

''What are you two...''

''Please...just stop...no more...no more fighting,'' Alex pleaded as she looked down at Thomas who was regaining consciousness. ''Kevin...what he did today...was horrible...but he's still one of us. Leave Kevin to us...'' Alex said as she and Mia helped Thomas up.

''I'll give you guys a chance. But if Kevin ends up trying anything again I won't be so lenient...''

_'Thank you...''_

Ben watched the trio go as he retreated back to the Rustbucket with a limp.

''Idiot...'' Gwen cried as she slapped him on the back of his head. ''I was worried...'' She said pulling him into a hug. She started to gently cry.

''I'm sorry Gwen...'' He said as he winched. _'Ow my ribs.' _He thought as the hug eventually ended.

''Come on Ben...I have a first aid kit back in the Rustbucket.'' Max said as he took one of Ben's arms over his shoulder to help him walk.

Though Ben's mind was elsewhere. Wondering if he made the right choice by not going after Kevin. Either way only the future held that answer along with the knowledge of what else was to come.

00

Chapter End

00

A promised things start to become more interesting. But I want you guys to help in that endeavor. Here and now is a time where OCs can be introduced. But please no badly written Marysues like the controller of all elements or anything like that.

Also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph.

The Bios should include the following name.

Name (One that makes since to their background and alien species):

Human Name

Age:

Gender:

Powers:

Race/Species

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Alien features

Back story (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Home-world:

Powers:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Feel free to give as many suggestions as you want. As these OC's might make an appearance soon. Though fair warning if I have difficulty reading your review I will skip over it like I have many times in the past. I have warned people to use proper spelling, punctuation, and etc., and they don't get the message.

So why should I read there review if they aren't even going to try and write at a level expected of at least expected of a High school freshman. There is no excuse for all your beginning sentences to lack capitalization, for all your sentences to lack punctuation and everything else to be crammed in one paragraph.

My grammar and formatting my not be the best in the world, but at least I try. So if I can't read it I'm ignoring it.


	9. Rojo

Naruto X 9

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Story Start  
00

In route to New Mexico, a hell of a job from New York the Rust Bucket was at a gas station. Ben meanwhile was sitting on the bed and breathe in and out slowly. His body was still soar from the fight with Kevin. Ever since he placed on the Omnitrix his body had been reacting strangely. The DNA sequencing was interfering with his healing factor which seemed to flux at inconvenient times.

''Ben?'' Gwen spoke up as she sat next to him. She reached out to him when the brunette's eyes popped up.

''Yeah...''

''I...nothing,'' She said as she looked down at his torso. She could visualize the placement of where the bandages were from his injuries after his fight with Kevin. ''It's just...you got hurt and...what happen if something worse happens next time?''

''I'll be fine...next time I'll make sure my opponent can't fight back before I start to lecture them.''

''Ben...''

An explosion from outside cause the two teens to shake.

''Speaking of trouble. Time to go...'' Ben said as he hopped to his feet.

''Ben!''

Part of an armored truck outside had been blown clear. Outside the perimeter of the armored truck were three individuals on motorcycles. One had out a 457 mm Sawed-off Shotgun. Transforming into XLR8 the speedster zipped past the would be crooks. The other two took out pistols and attempted to shoot the blur, but both were clothes line sending the two of them crashing to the ground.

The other began firing off shots that were easily dodged. The speedster shot forward and uppercut the the crook sending the helmet off. Surprisingly the crook was a woman with auburn colored hair.

''Joey! Duck!'' One of the crooks cried out as she picked up her pistol and began firing shots. The bullets were easily dodged and duck.

''**Come now girls...I suggest you come along quietly.'' **

''Ben behind you!'' Gwen cried out.

''Ben look out!'' He heard Max shout, but before the Speedster could react a blast of laser fire sending him flying through the lot.

**''Damn...more of these things!'' **He said in annoyance as he dodged the laser fire. Max had returned fire on the things with his own laser weapon drawing their attention. Tapping the icon the speedster had become the specter. He phased right through both of them causing them to short circuit and explode. **''Now...'' **The Specter had turned to the recovering Gang members. **''Time to put you three behind bars.''**

**''**I don't think so...'' Joey said as she pulled out another gun, this time a blaster and fired at the roof structure causing it to crack and began to fall down.

''Gwen! Oji-san!'' The specter had reacted to change into XLR8 or even his normal form when he realized the icon of the Omnitrix was accessible or even visible. Not too used to this form like the others he wasn't able to move fast enough. Segments of the roof had fallen on Max, who lost consciousness with a pained cry.

''Grandpa! Grandpa Max!''

After moments of willing himself to normal Ben had resumed to normal. ''Shit! Gwen go call 911! Hurry!''

After the time it took to get Max to the hospital and hours waiting for the doctors to work on him his condition was finally elaborated on.

"He has a concussion, several lacerations, and a broken leg. He'll be here for a few days. ''

"But, he's okay?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Yes. He's strong for someone his age. I'll check up on him later."

"Good." The doctor left the room.

''Damnit!"' Ben tightened his fists. ''Here I go again screwing up! They were ordinary humans! I should have been able to defeat them easily in no time. If I had...''

''It's not your fault Ben! You couldn't have known about that gang members weapon or the drones.''

''I...still...'' Ben sighed.

Gwen sat right next to Ben was looking at Max's comatose form.

Out at the wreckage Joey was looking through the wreckage of the robot drones.

"Where'd these freaks come from?" She picked up a head, and it inserted something into the back of her neck. It triggered a transformation resulting into a transformation of a black and red cyborg version of herself.

''**What the hell? This is...interesting!''**

"Freeze! You're coming with us!" Several cops ordered as they finally arrived to the scene.

** "I already did my time!"** Two laser pods extended from her shoulders, and she destroyed the cars. The cops made a tactical retreat to contact swat.

''**Heh? With this I'll be able to get all the loot I want.''**

_ "This is not what you are designed to do! Deliver the Omnitrix to me!"_ The cybernetic gang member began to have a _seizure as an image of a chimera like squid beast appeared in her mind. "Deliver the Omnitrix to me, or you lose your meaningless life in a heartbeat!"_

**"Get out of my head!"**

_"You will follow my orders...'' _

** "I work for me, and me alone, squid-face!"**

''_You will do what I command or your life will cease to exist...'' _Vilgax commanded as a powerful electrical shock coursed through her body.

** "Fine. What do you want from me?"**

''_Locate the omnitrix! The Cybernetics should contain the databanks from my drones.''_

Back at the hospital Ben walked out of the room, and turned the Omnitrix on.

''Ben? What are you going to do?''

''I'm going to try and see if I can find an alien in the Omnitrix capable of healing.''

''I know you want to help, but we should let him recover normally. Who knows what kind of side effects it would have on him.''

''You're right...Gwen...I...'' Before Be could be finished an explosion was heard outside.

"What was that?"

''Trouble...I'm going to check it out...I'll be careful,'' He added as an after thought. He followed the sound to the source of the explosion until his eyes set upon a mountain. Who the hell would build a hospital near the...Ben didn't even get the finish his thoughts as another explosion caused an avalanche. Taking the form of Diamondhead Ben placed his hands on the ground and formed a wall of diamond as the rocks and boulders rolled down into it. Once the avalanche had ceased Diamondhead drawn back the crystal.

_'Damn...that kind of drained me.''_

** "Gotcha!"**

Diamond dodged the laser blasts. **''I see someone got an upgrade.'' **

Diamondhead dodged blast after blast as he closed the distance. Forming a blade he launched several jabs which the cyborg dodged easily. She attempted to tackle the diamondoid only to cause him to stumble back slightly. The diamondoid head butted her sending into one of the dumpsters. Picking up another he hurled it at the Cyborg who dodged it, the two dumpsters collided forming dents.

The cyborg went on the offensive throwing punch after punch at the diamondoid. ''**Stay...still!'' **She gritted out in frustration.

The Diamondnoite could hear the sound of police sirens in the distance.

''**Alright biker chick! This time you're going down and you aren't taking anyone with you.'' **Ben tapped the Icon transforming into Four Arms. The Bruiser grabbed the cyborgs arm and torso and performed a supplex.

He then switched into his unnamed Megawhatt form and sent a powerful electric shock through the Cyborg causing her to cry out and loose consciousness. The Megawhatt then zipped out of there before anyone could see him.

When he arrived Gwen was outside waiting for him.

"How'd it go?"

''I won...''

"I saw your fight in the news, Ben.''

''Yeah...after the shock from the Megawhatt I'm sure we don't have to worry about her.''

Back with Rojo, in the back of a swat car.

**_'How in the hell was I supposed to beat him when he short circuited me? There's no way I can win with such a blaring weakness.''_**

_''Your Cybernetics is part of an adapting prototype. Now that the weakness has been exposed it surely has been adapted by now. Now go and retrieve the omnitrix before my patience and your life both come to an end.'_

Ben was overlooking the city from the top of one of the roofs. _'There's not too much reason for me to stick around. Things on this planet had been relatively slow until recently. Maybe it's time I take a more proactive approach and start making plans for my next destination.' _Taking a glance at the Omnitrix he went over the side of the building and vanished into the darkness of the night.

Gwen had awoken with a yawn and stretch. _'I must have fallen asleep. _She then noticed a note on the table.

'Dear Gwen and GP. I've left to make sure the gang chick is down for the count. I'd figured it best for me to fight these obstacles head on and away from you guys so you won't be in danger. I should not be back soon and if not...I'd hope you'll understand. _Later.'_

''Ben...you idiot.'' Gwen shot out of the room after him, shoving the note with her, and putting it in her pocket.

Low and behold Ben followed the trail of destruction and had found the cybernetic chick blowing stuff up.** ''Well if it isn't the metal chick!'' **The speedster said gaining her attention.

**''It's 'Rojo!' now you little pest. Not that you'll be around long to use it!''** She fired twin laser blasts from her arm which the speedster zipped past and moved behind her.

Using the Momentum he swung his tail only for Rojo to twist her body back and dodge the swipe and grabbing his tail. Then using her enhanced strength she spun around a few times and tossed the speedster into one of the trucks. She quickly followed with a volley of laser fire causing oil from the damage truck to ignite and explosion that the speedster narrowly avoided.

She then followed up with several bursts of electrical blasts. One that shocked the speedster causing him to crash into a dumpster.

'_Damnit! She's picked up some even more tricks. Is her tech the type to adapt? Either way in this form if she decides to use melee attacks I won't last long.'_Tapping the icon Inferno was brought out to the field.

The Pyroknite began firing fire ball after fire ball in rapid succession only for Rojo to run right through it and body slam Inferno. She then cocked her fist ready to strike the pyroknite only for Inferno to rapidly increase his temperature, causing her to cry out and shield herself. Channeling his fire until it was a bright yellow he blasted her off him and got back up to his feet.

''**Look...give up already. You're not going to win.''**

**''I can't...Not until you're dead!"** She resorted to a mixture of lasers and electrical blasts.

''**Rojo! What the hell is your beef? Why are you so insistent on fighting me? Shouldn't you be taking advantage of your new condition and trying to rob a bank or something?'' **The Pyronkite asked as he ducked and dodged the blasts.

**''I would if I could...but if I don't get your watch the fish freak will fry me. So kindly die for me will you.'' **

At response to this new information Inferno made a hasty retreat to behind one of the warehouses.

**''Come back and fight me coward.'' **Rojo roared as she began setting the warehouses on fire.

_''Damnit! Without knowing just how her armor adapts there's no telling what might happen if I try using any of the other aliens. And apparently her life is on the line. My options are limited...I may have to use...''_

''Ben!''

Inferno looked up in surprise to see Gwen a few dozen feet away. **''What are you doing here? Are you crazy? You could be hurt or killed.''**

''And what about you? You aren't exactly mister invincible yourself?''

**''This isn't the time for this Gwen. I can't take Rojo while worrying about you being hurt.''**

''What happened to us being a team?'' She cried out causing the Pyroknite to freeze. ''I'm your partner? Aren't I? I want to help...not be some damsel in distress or some cheerleader that watches from the side. Let me help you...'' _I don't want to be useless._

**''Okay...''** He said, understand the underlining reason. **''Any ideas on how to deal with cyber chick?''**

''I called Grandpa Max on the way here. From what he gathered of her description her Cybernetics should be easy for one of your aliens. Care to guess which?''

Taking a moment Ben did a face palm.** ''Kami! And I think of myself as Genre Savvy. Looks like I need a refreshing course on the Evil Overlord lists and cell block lists.''**

''Wait...what?''

**''Uugh...you know what...I'll explain later**. **How good is your aim?...''**

Rojo meanwhile was loosing patience. ''**If you don't count in the next thirty seconds I'm going to torch this entire place!'' **

A resounded whap echoed through the area as Rojo grabbed the back of her head in pain. On the ground was a shard of diamond shaped like a rock.

''Hey beauty queen over here! On second thought...that's pretty much an insult to any girl who isn't you.''

Rojo spun around to follow the sound of the remark seeing Gwen. **''You little bitch! You'll pay for that**!"'

So absorbed in her anger she didn't notice a poodle like substance creep up on her. Sprouted up and expanding Upgrading descended on her like the 1982 version of the Blob on one of it's helpless victims. Completely taking over thee system causing it to go haywire. When the merge complete a powerful pyschic like blast assaulted Ben's consciousness.

In his mind he came face to face with Vilgax.

''_Remember this message well wielder. Both the Omnitrix and your life will be mine soon enough! For now enough your little victories.''_

_''Who the hell are you?''_

_''I am Vilgax, the taker of life and the destroyer of worlds! And soon your pitiful little ball of dirt will be next.''_

The connection was broken as the armor pieces began to fallen part and Upgrade was forcibly reverted back to Ben. Rojo was no more, only the gang member Joey was left, unconscious. And like a lot of mainstream media and fiction or particular horror and sci-fi movies the police finally arrived, just when everything was over.

''Let's get out of here...'' Ben said as Gwen nodded and the two of them took off on foot. ''About what happened...I'm sorry being a dumbass.''

''No biggee...I'm used to it.'' Gwen said with a small smile.

''Hey! you're supposed to say you meant well or something like that! Not agree with me!''

''I was just being Genre Savvy,'' She said feigning an innocent look.

''You're too smart for your own good. You know that right?'

''But you wouldn't change a thing about me.''

''I don't know about that...'' Ben said as he stroked his chin. ''I mean a hot scantily clad forest elf who wasn't my cousin would make a pretty good partner too...not to mention Blond and...''

Whap!

''Oww...why'd you hit me Gwen?''

''Can't you go one moment without being an ass?'' She replied in an annoyed huff, crossing her arms.

''Well I am an ass man.''

Whap!

''Okay seriously...new rule...no beating up the hero right after he finished combat.''

''Oh stop being a big baby.''

''But seriously...I think it's my spleen. Gwen carry me!'' Ben cried out as Gwen shot him 'a yeah right look.'

''Yeah right...your way too heavy!''

''You'd be able to if you worked out more.'' as soon as the words left his lips Ben regretted it immediately.

''Oh? Trying to say I'm fat now?'' Despite looking threatening on the outside, Gwen was smirkly inwardly, wondering how Ben would talk himself out of what he had often defined as righteous feminine fury.

''Of course not. I thought we agreed the term was more to love.''

The inward smirking had ceased. ''That's it your dead.''

''Protect me Omnitrix!''It seemed at least for the moment things had been resolved and for the next few days things would be okay.

0

Author's Note

0

Anyway my Unleashed Series is still well on the way. I still have hundreds of potential X-overs I'm going to add. If I were you guys I check the reviews of all my other stories and make sure you don't make the same suggestions as everyone else. Anyway once my dad finally buys a new computer I'll have a faster computer with functioning speakers and videos. Meaning even more new potential crossovers are going to be added.

But there are more things to come. If people are noticing I've been bringing some people from Naruto's previous adventures into the later stories. There is more to that to come so if you want to see your favorite female character become a mage, a duelist, or something along the lines feel free to suggest so in the reviews. Give reasons as to why they would be there and information on their weapons/new abilities/decks.

No complaints of having people write my story for me. With a project this big it pays to have help. I'm also still looking for betas for the Stargates Series, along with Buffy, and other more obscure crossovers.

As one of the few authors who don't force the Naruto world and other worlds together in most crossovers (Using some wave hand tactics like some mystic viel/force field/etc.) and actually have him travel to other worlds, while trying to keep most characters in character (Except Naruto for obvious and long term believable reasons which will be elaborated more when I began the first story) and not try to have all the rookie 9/12 enter said world under a 'mission' just to have cannon happen with the Naruto characters or the crappy...let's do another anime/movie/etc, but with Naruto characters instead story, I'm hoping to add some additional 'flavors' to say as I start to break away from cannon.

Those who are familiar with my writing no I am slow to break from cannon because usually the plot (Not too much on Shounen character personas) are interesting and are important to a lot of character development. Which is why I always ask my fans for ideas and what they think are interesting. One perspective is unique, but mixing in several makes things more interesting.

So feel free to start suggesting some Original characters as well. This helps now more then ever since my computer usage is still limited and even if I expanded upon different ideas I'm still one person with limited internet access and we've all seen other fans and authors come up with great ideas.

Also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Appearance: (Outside their human guise)

Back story (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villains, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronological story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridiculously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.

With that said I bid you all a good Sunday.


	10. The Last Laugh

Naruto X

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Story Start  
00

Like any night Crime was always rampant. Masked crooks were trying to escape to a dock wit the police not too fat behind. Said men were armed robbers. Driving tot he edge of the dock they get out with sacks of money and were preparing to board the boat.

''Start the motor. I'll get the rest of the loot.'' One crook said to another.

''Right... huh?" One of the crooks saw movement in the water.

''What are you doing?''

''I thought I saw something in the water.''

''It's probably just some fish. Hurry up before the police arrive.'' The second crook was about to do that, when a tendril of water shot and snatched him up, dragging him under the water.

"James! Poor bastard...'' The crook shook his head. ''Oh well...more money for me.'' He started up the boat again, only for the boat began to shake. A humanoid body of water shot up causing the crook to cry out and attempt to fight this strange creature. He pulled out a pistol and fired several round into the creature. The bullets pierce right through.

Forming a hammer Aquas slammed down on the crook causing him to crash into the wooden dock, knocking him unconscious. Reverting into one of is unnamed form he grasped the crooks head and wiped his mind of what he witnessed.

Slipping into the water he watched as the crook was arrested. The next day came and the Tennysons were trying to decide what to do next.

It was settled on the circus.

"I haven't been to a circus since I was a young boy."

"It's been a few years for me."

_''Thinking about it I haven't been too often myself.''_

The three arrived at the tent where the crowd was also gathered waiting the show to begin.

** "Welcome to Zombozo's Circus of Laughs! Welcoming our three actors! Thumbskull!"** A large brute of a man with rather pale skin and short shaggy yellow hair came out with a crowbar, and bent it, then threw it to the side. **"Frightwig!"** A rather attractive young woman with a slight bluish or maybe greenish tint skin with long hair, tendril like that actually reminded Naruto of Kushina's hair, to which the woman used to grabthe crowbar with her hair, and bent it into a pretzel.

''Wow...that's one amazing red-head!'' Ben proclaimed and cried out when he felt Gwen jab him in the ribs. ''Hey? What was that for?''

She merely hmmped and ignored him. Unaware herself why she felt bother by Ben's statement. Though Frightwig heard the statement as well as she winked at Ben.

** "And Acid Breath!"** A rather lanky looking man with jagged looking teeth walked out, and then breathed acid at the crowbar, melting it. They got some cheers from the crowd.

"**But they aren't our only acts! Our star is Zombozo the Clown himself! If you want to see him, head into the tent!"** The crowd, Max and Gwen and the performers started to head in, sans Frightwig who stopped him.

''So you enjoy my act?''

''Well it's not something you see everyday.''

''Most people think I'm a freak because of my hair. Other just see my body or my skin color.''

''That's a shame...I mean you definitely are attractive, but we all have our quirks.''

A smirk appeared on the performer's lips. ''You're kind of cute. Hopefully the boss won't object to me keeping you...'' She whispered the last part.

''Wait...what?''

A sly smile appeared on the performer's face. ''Nothing...just saying something to myself. Later cutie,'' She said as she turned and left, a hypnotic like movement she formed with exaggerated movements of her hips following her exit.

After shaking off the spell of 'Dat Ass' one of the few things that he found to this day he still had no defense against Ben joined Max and Gwen.

"What happened out there? You took your time.''

Ben was about to say something, but smirked deciding to rile the girl up. ''That's awfully greedy Gwen. I can't romance any other girls? You want me to yourself.''

Gwen's jaw dropped as she turned red. ''I-Idiot...I can't stand you sometimes I swear.''

The curtains opened and cued Zombozo. A man dressed like the stereotypical clowns with large clown shoes, a top hat, pale face/makeup, red clown lips.

Everyone was laughing at the performance, well except for Ben. After being exposed to the insanity that was Kuiinshi and the other members of Genesis the silliness of a circus didn't come even close. He snuck out and noticed the three performers were sneaking off as well. He listened in on their conversation.

"That's it. Bring it in, Thumbskull." 'Acid Breath' said as the bulky member of the trio was hauling a sack of cash.

''Hurry up!" The oh so nice, bottom heavy member of the trio added.

"We would get done quicker if one of you two helped me a bit."

"I'll help. Hold on." She said as she used her hairs to pick up some sacks.

_'Time to transform!' _

The trio were alerting by a flash of green light.

"What the heck was that?" Frightwig cried out.

In confusion and surprise the bags began to disappear in flashes. ''**Circus performer thieves! I guess if it wasn't one thing it's another...'' **The speedster said as his face mask rescinded.

''It has the loot!''

''Deal with this creature first, then we'll get back the cash!'' Acid breath said as he fired his breath, but the speedster side stepped it with ease. Blast after blast the speedster was shoot from spot to spot.

Frightwig tried to ensnare the speedster with her hair but the speedster moved faster then she can see and since Thumbskull was a large bulky melee fighter even he couldn't keep up.

Increasing his speed by small intervals the speedster waiting until the performers started to wear themselves out. As their attacks began to get sluggish. Finally the speedster went on the attack. Using his peed he body slammed into Thumbskull sending him crashing into one of the boots causing some damage. Then rapidly he began creating some tornadoes by pure speed and sending them at the other two performers who jumped out of the way.

"Thumbskull. Get the boss. Now!" Acid Breath order as he tried once more to hit the speedster with his acid breath.

Thumbskull went back to Zombozo's tent, and everyone in the audience was laughing.

_''Aah yes! That's it! Feel me with your laughter! Fuel my hunger!''_

"Your laughter feeds me with energy! Ah haha!"

"Uh, boss?"

"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me while I was feeding?"

"Me and the others ran into some trouble, boss."

"Alright. Fine! Let me deal with this." He grumbled as he got into a tiny clown car, and took off, with Thumbskull following close behind.

Both Frightwig and Acid Breath, were on the ground and panting. Never had they had such problem with an opponent.

**''That it? Quite say I'm disappointed. But I guess it's time for me to end this.''**

Thumbskull and the tiny toy car came into view.

''Boss!"' The two thieves cried out.

''So this is the one giving you all trouble?''

**''Aah yes the ring leader. If your anything like your lackeys this will be over quickly.''**

''Try it...''

The speedster dashed toward Zombozo and went for a strike, only for Zombozo to dodge and strike him with a staff that literally appeared out of nowhere.

_'What the hell?'_

Ben attempted again only for Zombozo to dodge it once more. Deciding to kick it up the notch he shot forward then changed direction in mid stride, making several left and right turns expecting to disorientate Zombozo. Then he shot towards the ring leader who responded by shooting out a beam of energy from his staff. Swaying to the left to avoid it his focus on trying to find an opening didn't allow him to avoid Acid Breath's acid breath which hit his leg.

The speedster tripped and rolled several times and hissed in pain. Before he could react Zombozo blasted him into a nearby wooden water tower. The money split unto the ground as the speedster was covered by the debris of wood. As the last of the money had been required.

''Now...to make sure the little pest stays out of the way.'' Zombozo said as he went to his car and took out a tank of gas. He poured it around the ruins of the water tower and set it on fire. Satisfied the speedster was taken care of they went back to the tent.

After a few moments and went a cry Inferno burst out from the fiery mess. Deactivating the Omnitrix Ben went back to the RV. Neither Max nor Gwen was there. He continued searching until he found Max.

''Hey there old man...how you feeling?''

''Tired...I feel so tired.''

''Zombozo? Him and his cronies? Where are they?''

"I don't know right now. I need to… '' he yawned. ''Sleep." He fell flat on his back, and was snoring.

_'Damn...I need to find Gwen. Then I'll take care of Zombozo.''_

He continued searching the circus grounds until he came across the circus grounds. Thumbskull, Frightwig, and Acid Breath were all in front of a door. _'I might as well go with works best...' _

Thumbskull cried out as he sunk under the ground and was buried up to his neck. A crate dropped on his head knocking him out. Before the other two could react they were hit by a stream of water courtesy of Aquas, the latter crying out in disdain that her hair was ruined. Switching to the Megawhatt Ben sent a powerful electric shock through Acid Breath, using the water to increase the effectiveness of the shocking leaving him unconscious.

**''I choose if I were you. Fight a loosing battle and have your hair fizzled out or run.''**

Frightwig decided to flee, not wanting to find out just what else this being was capable of. Opening the door the Megawhatt entered Zombozo's private chamber.

''Would I be mistaken in thinking your the same pest from before? You have an unusual talent? Why not join me? I could offer you more money then you would know what to deal with.''

''No dice ass-hole! Where's Gwen?''

"Gwen? Who is she?"

**''Teenage red haired girl.''**

''You're going to have to be a little more specific.''

**''Don't toy with me!"' **Electricity began to crackle from the angry alien.

''Oh...you mean that fiery one with the spirit. I devoured her laughter.'' He phased from his spot to in front of the Megawhatt. ''All my life I never tasted such delicious energy. I wonder...will you have the same taste.''

**''Fucking sicko! I'll fry you!''**

Zombozo had done some morphing of his own, taking the form of a spider. Once more the Megawhatt retorted with another blast, but Zombozo wasn't as so much as scratched.

**''Impossible...what in the hell is this?''**

''You're in my world boy. My game, my rules!''

Switching forms nothing would work. Diamondhead's piercing power, Inferno's fiery blasts, and even Four arms brute strength were useless.

''What's wrong? Aren't you going to try harder? Don't you want to save the girl.''

As Ben continued thrasing the clown he began to notice something. The harder he fought the stronger Zombozo began to grow.

''_'He's been feeding off people? But I'm not laughing so what the hell could he be feeding off of?' _Ben decided to go on the defensive and tone down on his aggression. Trying to see what Zombozo was feeding off. When that didn't work he kept thinking what could the clown possibly be feeding off of? If he didn't do something soon then Gwen...wait...there something else? His worry...his fear for Gwen. Well if that bastard wanted Fear he would give him fear.

He transformed into Specter. ''**Bastard...you want fear...I'll show you the true meaning to fear!'' **Grabbing the clown he used his powers to shatter Zombozo's false reality. The specter then strapped Zombozo to a machine.

''Impossible...h-how did you resist my power?''

Specter could hear the fear in the ring leader's voice. **''After what I've experienced in my life, trying to destroy me with fear is a mere amateur's attempt.''** He said picking up the clown's staff and snapping it in half as a mass influx of power was released.

''No...all that energy I gathered. Gun...I'll make you pay for that!''

''**You say that as if I'm going to give you the chance.'' **Grabbing at the cloak Inspector opened it revealing the Specter's insides.

Zombozo gave out a bloodcurdling scream. When that was done Inspector followed up with launching his intangible hand through Zombozo's chest causing him to explode in a purple flash leaving nothing behind the confetti.

With Zombozo taken care of Ben finally found Gwen stored away in Zombozo's closet.

''Gwen...are you okay?''

''Uugh...what happened? Last thing I remember I was watching the show and...why the hell am I tied up? If this is your idea of a joke...''

''Trust me this is no joke. I'll explain when we can back to the RV.'' As Ben began untying Gwen he couldn't but feel a chill. That same feeling he always had after he reverted back to his human form from using Specter. Whatever it was he decided to worry about it later. For right now he just wanted to hurry up and put tonight's events behind him.

0

Chapter End

0

Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	11. The Attack of Vilgax

Naruto X

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's Note

00

Now the next chapters would have been where Ben would have gotten stuck as Greymatter and fighting Clancy. I decided I would just summarize the two episodes while the next preceding episode will be the main focus. Hopefully you guys won't be too disappointed, but hey the way I see it that just means I can reinvent them some and make them more capable.

00

Story Start  
00

**_''The Omnimatrix is once more on the move. Shall I send some drones?'' _**The drone manning the ship asked Vilgax who emerged from the stasis pod.

**''No. I shall deal with this myself, personally.''**

Back on Earth Ben was meditating, trying to clear his mind and take in everything that had been happening the past few weeks.''Ben!''

''Huh?'' Ben was shaken out of thinking, well about nothing from Gwen's voice.

''I've been trying to get your attention for the last fifteen minutes.''

''Yeah, sorry...it just that I feel like today definitely isn't going to be normal.'' He said looking out the window.

''Hey...I'm sure whatever happens you'll...'' An explosion in the far off distance got their attention.

''Speak of the devil. Looks like its time for a certain hero to make his appearance.'' Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix. Turning into Inferno he opened the door and blasted himself towards the city using flame jets.

''Ben! Wait!"' Cried out to him but it was too late. ''Damnit! We don't have time for this.''

Gwen had recoiled at Max's statement, partly because she never heard him swore before and also because of how serious he looked.

''What do you mean by that Grandpa Max? You've been quieter then usual ever since Ben told you about that psychic confrontation he had.''

''Because there's only one person that fits Ben's description, and I'm hoping with every fiber of my being he was wrong. We have to get to Mount Rushmore.''

''What for? What's at Mount Rushmore?''

''An old Plumber's storage facility. Certain key monuments throughout the United States contain powerful and dangerous artifacts. Considering the type of security that's usually maintain and their locations it was an easy way to hide the objects in plain sight while being able to contain at least the required minimal facility. This particular facility has a particular weapon that I need if were going to help Ben.''

Speaking of whom had just arrived in the city. _'So much for keeping a low profile.' _Ben thought as people were running and screaming in terror from the drones while the police were trying to fend them off with their hand guns. Two police officers were crouched behind a squad car reloading as a drone dropped from above and pulled out mechanical saws.

They ducked just as the saws cut clean through the top portion of the squad car. Inferno cooled his jets and descended from the air, dropping down on the drone and melting through his armor and burning out it's core.

''What the hell is that thing!''

**''The civilians are in danger. Worry about what I am later. I'll take care of the machines.''**

''And were supposed to trust some strange creature like you?'' The younger of the two cops demanded.

''Johnny, the damn thing is a walking humanoid fire creature. You can piss him off if you want, as for me, they don't pay me enough for this shit. If he wants to fight the machines let him. I got two years to retirement and I'm not trying to be a hero.''

Several more drones appeared and started firing lasers upon the Pyroknite causing the cops to flee.

''**You things never learn do you?'' **Inferno asked as he turned up the intensity of his heat. Forming large balls of fire in his hand he condensed them into the size of a baseball and started lobbing them like grenades. Upon impact the machines were blown apart by the fiery blasts. After several of the drones were destroyed the remaining drones began to retreat. '**_What on earth are they doing? These things never retreat...this can't be good...'' _**Inferno thought as the sound of rumbling had filled his ears. The foundation of the road had began to crack and he followed the source of the origin.

Tearing down the road was a massive black and crimson armored plating sphere with spikes. Inferno jumped out of the way as the spikes shredded through the foundation, side walks, lamp posts, and cars that was in its path. Coming to a stop the first layer of the sphere opened then moved to the side revealing a silver core that also opened. And out of the massive ball stepped the figure from Ben's psychic confrontation.

**''We meet at last, Omnitrix wielder.''**

**''So you're the ass-hole that kept sending drones at me? Regardless this ends here.''**

Inferno charged up a fireball about the size of an office desk and launched it at the squid alien only for it impact and do nothing. Quickly charging up Inferno launched blast after blast only for the squid alien to shake them off like they were nothing. He then disappeared from sight.

_'What the hell?'_

The pyroknite barely avoided the strike as the squid alien's fist left a crater the size of the large truck where the fire alien rolled out of the way. Before Inferno could react the squid alien had closed the gap with unparalleled speed and hit him with a rather brutal hay-maker sending him flying several yards and through several buildings, only to finally come to a stop as his body collided with a steel beam at a construction sight.

Inferno heaved heavily as his flames flickered, the wind literally knocked out of him. '_What the hell is he?' _The pyroknite thought as he pushed himself to his feet, nearly stumbling as he exited the site. Only to see the Squid alien tearing down the road. _'Shit I better think of something fast.'_

Turning up the heat the highest he ever had while in this form Inferno had melted the road, turning it into Tar to slow down his opponent. Albeit succeeded into slowing down his opponent the squid alien was still traversing through the tar with ease most opponents wouldn't.

As Ben prepared to attack him the rustbucket pulled up in front of him. The door then opened.

''Ben!''

**''Gwen! Why aren't you guys headed to Mount Rushmore?"**

"Grandpa says you need to come with us. Now!"

Ben was about to argue then winched and clutched his shoulder. Tapping the Omnitrix Icon Ben became upgrade and merged with the Rustbucket. Giving it an added boost to buy them some time. After several minutes Ben dis-merged from the Rustbucket and went back to human form. It was then he started to notice just how much damage he had received. There was pain in his torso area, along with swelling, and some bruising.

''Oh god!'' Gwen whispered in horror as she covered her mouth. ''What did...what did that monster do to you?''

''I think...he cracked...my sternum.'' Ben wheezed out as he clutched his chest.

''Oh god...if our sternum is cracked then we have to check your organs and tissue for damage. Grandpa we have to get Ben to a hospital!''

''There's no time,'' Max said without turning to respond. ''He's just going to have to tough it out for now!''

''Grandpa Max!"' Gwen cried out in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. ''Do you hear yourself? For heaven's sake Ben's Heart or Lungs could be damaged or even part of his spine.''

''Gwen! I know okay, trust me I'm just as concerned as you are, but if Vilgax catches us a cracked Sternum will be the last thing we have to worry about. Vilgax is known for the fact those who cross him often don't make it back alive.''

''But...'' Gwen paused in her retort as Ben placed his hand on hers.

''I'll be fine...''

''But...you're hurt...badly.''

''I'll be fine...I think I may have gotten a slight healing factor from the Omnitrix since it bonded with my DNA. I feel the pain numbing already.'' Maybe it wasn't the exact truth, but he didn't want Gwen to worry. He tried to sit up only for his chest to tighten.

''You see! I won't let you go out there again! You're in too much pain!"

''But I have too Gwen. Someone like him isn't going to stop after being beaten! He'll keep coming until one of us is dead. If I don't take him out first then he'll kill me. Or worst yet he might hurt you and I...I couldn't bear that. This is what I have to do...''

''But why does it have to be you? Are there some sections of the plumber still activate? Can't they do something?''

''He came here for me...this is my fight.'' Ben finished as he heard the sound of rumbling. ''Speaking of wish it didn't take him long to find us.'' Ben moved to change form, but Gwen grabbed his arm. ''Gwen!''

''Promise me...promise me if it gets too much you'll retreat...''

''Gwen I...''

''Promise me Ben...'' She repeated once more as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

''I promise you Gwen...I won't die...what kind of Hero would I be if I did?'' He joked, trying to cheer Gwen up.

''Idiot...'' She said as tears slid down her cheeks. Ben pulled her into a hug. Warmth filled both of them as both their hearts began to pick up in pace. ''Come back or I'll never forgive you...''

''Right...'' Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix and became Diamondhead. He then opened the door and jumped out and sharped his hand into blades.

As before the spiked sphere appeared as Vilgax emerged. ''**Aah so you chose to stop fleeing like a coward and face me.''**

**''Let's see you talk all that shit when your dead.'' **Diamond head fired several shards which Vilgax easily blocked with his raised palm. Switching into XLR8 Ben built of speed and began creating a rapid tornado around Vilgax, using he dust to block his vision as he built of momentum. Then hurling himself at the behemoth he made one more switch to Four Arms and slammed all four arms into the behemoths torso sending him flying several yards as he crashed through several trees.

Using the alien's powerful physique Ben began to pick up speed as he began to trail after the alien. His feet leaving large imprints in the ground with each thud. With a battle cry he balled his fist and prepared to strike the down alien only for the behemoth to suit up and grasp his upper arms. He then began to spin the Tetramand in a cyclone of his own and let go, sending him flying across a nearby lake at which the Tetramand bounced several times like a skipped rock, finally coming to stop on the other side of the lake as his body partial uprooted the other as it was grazed against.

With a groan the Four-Armed quickly recovered as the Behemoth charged him. Narrowly missing dodging his strike he returned a strike of his own with his upper right hand only for Vilgax to block it his. Four-Arms eyes winched in pain as his fingers were nearly broken by the contact.

Once more hoisting him off the ground Four-Arms was slammed into the ground as Vilgax stunning him. The Behemoth then tapped the Icon reverting him back to normal.

**"What? You mean the being that has been causing me all this trouble is hardly any older then an Earth child? No matter...this makes things all the easier.'' **The behemoth tempted to rip the Omnitrix from Ben, but the Omnitrix sent out an electric pulse, blowing the both them away.

''Kuh! Now that I know exactly what you're capable of. I'm going to put you down before you can cause me any more trouble.''

**''I can say the same for you human.''**

''Then let's finish this!'' Ben said as he crouched then back flipped into the lake. A moment later the Aquatic form of Aquas sprouted from the lake and towered above. Morphing one of its arms into a sledgehammer it slammed down on Vilgax sending him crashing into the ground and causing a crater. Then morphing his other arm Aquas repeated the action repeatedly not giving Vilgax's a moments time to recover. Aquas continued again and again, hoping to crack the behemoth's armor, but it seemed to be as stubborn as it's wearer. The aquatic alien paused momentarily upon seeing Vilgax's transport rolled up. From it's shell guns sprouted and out of them fired an electric pulse. In an instant the towery form of Aquas was dissipated as the electric blasts were sent into the lake.

Nearly a second too later the form of Specter erupted from the lake. He glanced down below to see all the aquatic life in the small lake float belly up. Then from another compartment a case of short was shot out from an apartment and near Vilgax who was recovering from the assault. Specter shot toward Vilgax, every intent on using his intangible ability to rip Vilgax from the inside out. The moment he collided with Vilgax a barrier radiated from him sending the specter flying back.

''**Fool! Did you think I wouldn't have come prepared for the power the Omnitrix contained? Did you really think it would be that easy?''**

**''Yeah! For a moment there I kind of did. So what's with the case? With those fists of yours didn't take you were one for weapons?''**

**''And you guess right? It was merely a distraction so you would hurry up and attack me to stop me from requiring whatever was supposed to be in it. And like most of your kind you reacted predictably.''**

Specter took the form of Diamondhead. _**'At least in this form his punches shouldn't be as lethal. I'll have to see if I can wear him down.''**_

At Mount Rushmore the Rustbucket was parked in the secret underground parking of the secret phase. Max was going through the archives, trying to find the best weapons to use against Vilgax.

"Here it is!" Max said in triumph as he pulled out a large laser cannon. In comparison to the laser rifle Gwen was given it might as well been a tank as a weapon of that size would probably require stationary blasts.

''Grandpa are you sure that weapon can stop Vilgax?''

''It's homed on to his signature? If there's anything here capable of damaging him is this! Now let's go back up Ben.''

Ben meanwhile wasn't doing so hot. _'What can I taste blood?' _He thought as he was in the form of Inferno hiding behind a boulder.

**''Your a stubborn human. Why prolong your suffering? The more you resist me the longer and more painful your death will be.'' **Settling on a boulder he punched through causing Inferno to jump out of the way. The Pyroknite was then hoisted up by one of the Behemoth's large and powerful arms. ''**It appears your out of tricks.''**

**''Man! You must live to hear yourself talk! Also...if you're going to hold someone this close to your face at least get some tick-tacks!''**

Vilgax growled menacingly,''**I'm going to enjoy killing you a lot more then I should.''**

_'Why does everybody keep saying that?' _Though before those thoughts could further be lamp shaded a laser blast to the back of Vilgax's head. He turned to see what annoyance stung him only to see the forms of Gwen and Max outside the rustbucket.

''Get your hands off him!'' Gwen demanded as she aimed her next shot between the behemoths eyes.

**''Tennyson! I should have known you were involved. To think I would see you again after all this time.''**

''Not long enough apparently!''

**''Though I've got what I came for! I'll settle the score next time!'' **He said as he signaled his transport to fire. Gwen and Max dove out of the way as a small crater was created from one of the cannons on the transport. Ben was thrown inside the sphere as he and Vilgax were teleported up into the battleship whose cloak briefly ceased as it teleported the transport to its bay.

''Nooo! Ben!'' Gwen cried out in anguish as she fell to her knees. ''You idiot! Why did you have to be a hero?''

Seeing his grand daughter's anguish Max place a hand on her shoulder. ''We'll get him back! That I promise you Gwen.''

On Vilgax's ship Ben was strapped to stationary gurney of sorts as the arm bearing the Omnitrix was placed inside some sort of device.

''Why the hell do you even want the Omnitrix? It seems your a one alien army all on your arm? So why go through all the trouble?''

''**I suppose I can humor you. A sophisticated device like the Omnimatrix is one of the most powerful weapons fathomable. With it I can replicate an army of nearly every alien species under my command. Creatures immune to mana taking over the magical dimensions. Aliens with the power to consume anything would rid this universe of worthless trash. A universe ripe for the taken to be shaped how ever I please with an unstoppable army under my command. None will dare oppose my power. ''**

''Wow...talk about your villain ball and simple scheme. That plan has so flaws? What happens if a group all choose an alien more powerful then you and...''

**''Do not take me for a foll. The mass produced product will have several safety measures installed by me to ensure they can't be used against me.''**

''Well...shit...I got nothing.''

**"Then I guess I'll start with the surgical removal of the Omnitrix, and killing you, as slowly and painfully as possible.''**

''Hehehe...huhuh...hahaha!"'

**''I've seen you've gone mad in fear!''**

Ben ceased his laughter, ''Oh no...it's not that. Seems like the 'Virus' has finally decided to reawaken along with it I'm back at full power. Round 2...starting now!'' With an animalisitic cry Ben broke free from his shackles. Levitating to the air he spun as a blue spiraling orb formed in his hand. ''Say hello to my Rasengan!'' The orb was sent into Vilgax's chest. The impact resulted in Vilgax being blasted into a wall.

''**Detain the boy at once!'' **Vilgax ordered as the machines charged Ben.

''Downside of robot drones! Nothing but easy Cannon fodder!'' With chakra gathered in his hands Ben slashed through the two charging drones. The fell to the ground in pieces.

**''You're no ordinary human!'' **Vilgax then activated his cybernetic enhancements. **''It appears I'll just have to remove the Omnitrix from your corpse.''**

But before Vilgax could attack the Rustbucket through one of the walls. Max and Gwen exited the RV.

''Get away from my grandson!'' Max declared as he fired the Canon sending Vilgax flying to the other side of the ship.

''Ben!'' Gwen cried out as she ran over to Ben and pulled him into an embrace. ''You're okay.''

''Yeah...but it's not over yet.''

**''Raagh!"' **Vilgax roared as he recovered from the blast. ''**Tennyson I am far beyond what I once was when we last fought. Your weapon is useless.''**

''Gwen...you and grandpa head to the control.''

''And leave you on your own again?''

'' Gwen...believe in me...Okay?''

''Fine! Just...don't die!''

''Trust me...that's the last thing I'll do...'' Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix. Ben said as he transformed into the form of Four Arms and charged Vilgax, slamming him into a wall before Vilgax swatted him back. '_Damnit! I've used about every alien, but Vilgax had a counter for them.''_

**_''_Fool! I've recorded and analyzed every movement and technique you've used. Every time you destroyed a droid I gathered the data. Your current abilities are useless against me.''**

_'Damnit! He's right...the only aliens I haven't really used are the Megawhatt and Grey and he's...oh son of a bitch!"'_

**''You're right Vilgax! My 'current' ones may be no use to me, but let's see how you counter ones you don't have data on once I unlock them.'' **Switching from the brawler Ben switching to XLR8 and dashing away.

**''You little pest! I'll crush you before you get the chance.''**

Satisfied that he was far enough from Vilgax Ben switched to Grey._ ''Come on...Omnitrix if you can hear me I need a little help here. I can't win with the aliens I have. Anyone...anything...''_

A flash of light radiated from the crest as images of several silhouettes flashed from the crests. **''Let's rock!'' **Ben began to transform as his figure shot up. He became a blue, furry beast with 4 arms, 4 eyes and 2 legs and a tail. **_''What the hell am I? Some kind of Spider-monkey!''_**

He was given long to ponder this as Vilgax's fist crashed down where he once was. With incredible agility he landed on the wall. 'Agile? Can stick to walls.

**''Quit fleeing boy! I thought we were going to finish this!''**

**''Alright then squid face let's see if you can keep up!'' **The transmorpher replied as he dropped down and slid under Vilgax's leg. The behemoth quickly spun and threw another Haymaker, but the Spider-monkey leaped to his arm. The Behemoth shook his arm, trying to dislodge the beast finally flinging him into the air.

Once more a flash of green and the monkey had transformed into a Green blob of Humanoid shape with a tiny UFO hovering above it's head. Vilgax's fist came down upon the creature causing it to squish, but to only to quickly reform and enshroud his arm. ''**What's wrong? Having trouble?'' **The blob taunted as it wrapped his slimy body around his foe. For every segment Vilgax tore through it quickly regenerated. Using his slipperiness the blob was able to get Vilgax to crash back into one of he ships generators.

Fleeing and regrouping the blob fired some of his Slime at Vilgax which caused the Behemoth to roar as the slime began burning his cybernetic add-ons. '_Indestructible, regeneration, acidic properties...this pile of Goop is definitely useful.' _

The ship's alarm began to alarm.

**''No! the engine core!''**

**''It's over Vilgax!''**

**''Fool! I can still vacate this backwater planet once I rip the Omnitrix from your corpse!''**

_''Ben can you hear me!''_ Max's voice rang from the sound system. ''_I've set the reactor to overload. Gwen and I are getting out of here! Get out before you're caught in the explosion.''_

**'_I'm only going to get one shot at this!'_** Changing into XLR8 Ben charged at Vilgax only to quickly change back into Goop and quickly condense his form sending him crashing through the wall. Changing into the Megawhatt Ben magnetized the steel components from Vilgax's fallen drones and other components and formed ring like cuffs to bind Vilgax into the wall and finished things up by Transforming into Inferno and melted the steel for extra measure to make sure Vilgax was bound.

**''Damn you Tennyson! This isn't over!''**

Ben stopped in front of the whole the Rustbucket made during it's entrance.

''If you come back...I'll beat you Vilgax! That's a promise!''

''**Just hearing you say that human gives me the motivation to live and to see you die by my hand.''**

**''**Any time fuck face!'' Ben said as he turned his head over his shoulder and raised the Omnitrix. ''Any time!'' He leaped out from the whole.

Down below Gwen and Max were waiting patiently for Ben.

''What's taking so long? He should have been here by now,'' Gwen said as she paced back and forth.

''Ben's strong...if there's anyone who can survive it's him.''

''Ben...don't die Ben! DON'T DIE!''

Up above Ben was having some problems. _'Damnit! Why isn't this thing!'' _The Omnitrix seemed to have final timed out. _'If I use too much of my power I'll become a homing beacon and draw one of my rogue gallery here. Damnit! From this height there's no telling if he virus will work since I haven't fed in so long. The only choice I have is too...it's the only way to protect them. Sorry Tennysons! Sorry Max! Sorry Gwen! Looks like I wasn't able to keep my promise!'' _Ben thought as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

_''DON'T DIE!'' _Gwen's voice ranged through his mind.

_''Gwen...'' _A bright light radiated from the Omnitrix. _''What! Is the Omnitrix...''_

Gwen and Max continued looking through the sky. Hoping to a glimpse of Inferno or maybe Insectoid.

''**HEY!'' **Ben cried out as he exited the form of the Necrofriggian and dropped down a few feet away from the RV. ''I came, I saw, and I pwned!''

''Idiot!'' Gwen cried out as she smacked Ben.

''Ow!"'

''You had any idea how worried I was. You were hurt yet you insisted on fighting. And then you...'' Gwen's ranting was ceased as Ben placed a finger against her lips.

''I'll always be there. I don't plan on going there any time soon and yes, you're right; I am an idiot but that's why I have you right?'' He finished as Gwen's eyes softened.

''Way to go Ben!'' Max congratulated. ''Is Vilgax?''

''As far as I know. I bound him to the ship using a different combination of aliens.'' The trio though were unaware that fast approaching them were several armored vehicles.

''How far away from the source of the explosion?'' A woman asked, she had light skin, lighter then pale with emerald eyes. She had brown hair with orchid highlights and wore a black, skin tight battle suit.

''We are three miles from the source explosion. Our computers indicate that the signature matched that of intergalactic criminal Vilgax. What action do you wish us to partake lady Magister?'' One of the grunts from his station asked as he looked up to the pale skinned woman.

''It appears we either have a potential ally or a new dangerous enemy. I want all witnesses in the area to be taken in alive.''

''Yes lady Magister...''

'I wonder if the rumors are true. I wonder if you really are once more finding yourself mixed up in trouble...Max Tennyson.''

00

Chapter End

000

Yeah I know secrets is supposed to be the season one finale, but I'm going to shake things up. Anyone want to guess what's going to happen?

0000000000000

Original Characters-

000000000

Design original characters or Aliens(For the Omnitrix of course). Here is the bio and remember. If you use poor grammar, punctuation, and spelling I will most likely ignore your suggestions. Please have a lot of details and such when you do.

I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph. Take a look at the bio above. Please remember to list reasonable strengths, limits, and weaknesses to characters when writing.

Don't just tell me your character has an affinity for dragons (like several suggestions already have so far.) Go into detail...what kind of dragon? What species? Where did they come from? Don't just say void. Where in the mutlidimensions? What makes them unique? I've seen way too many half-assed bios in forums and even suggestions.

00000000

Profile

0000

Human Name or Disguise:

Actual Name

Actual age :

Age in human apperance

Gender:

Weapons if used:

Abilities:

Element (If an elemental alien):

Weaknesses:

Human Guise/Appearance:

Actual Appearance:

Backstory:

Homeworld:

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

00

There are still plenty of episodes left for these characters to appear so please take the plot in mind when you make any suggestions or bios.

00

The Alliance

Lucky Girl

A Small Problem

Side Effects

Truth

The Big Tick

Framed

Gwen 10

Grudge Match

The Galactic Enforcers

Camp Fear

Ultimate Weapon

Tough Luck

They Lurk Below

Ghostfreaked Out

Dr. Animo And The Mutant Ray

Back With Avengance

Midnight Madness

Ben 10,000

A Change Of Face

Merry Christmas

Benwolf

Game Over

Monster Weather

Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures

Under Wraps

The Unnaturals

The Return

Be Afraid Of The Dark

The Visitor

Perfect Day

Divided We Stand

Don't Drink The Water

Big Fat Alien Wedding

Ben 4 Good Buddy

Ready To Rumble

Ken 10

Goodbye And Good Riddance

Ben 10 vs Negative 10 Part 1

Ben 10 vs Negative 10 Part 2

Secret Of The Omnitrix


	12. Lady Luck

Naruto X

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's Note

00

I noticed I had the wrong author's note for the last chapter. I meant to put the message that they would come later on, after the episode as I added some new material, but alas the message is going here. So please enjoy this new chapter.

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

0

Links outfit in this story. (And possible outfits in Naruto X) Please keep in mind to remove the (dot) from the links and place an actual dot then copy the entire link and place in the address bar to see the pictures. And yes there are some people who ask how to do stuff like that.

000

http:/sandy87(Dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Ben-16-38448041?q=boost%3Apopular%20gwen%20omnitrix&qo=123

Alternative outfits

http:/jadenkaiba(Dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Ben-and-Gwen-Tennyson-177128957?q=boost%3Apopular%20gwen%20aliens&qo=19

Alternative Outfit 3

http:/jedahsparda(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Ben-and-Gwen-121460565?q=boost%3Apopular%20ben%20and%20gwen&qo=8

Gwen-Lucky Girl

http:/skyraptor(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Lucky-Girl-color-by-matoonz-130538711?q=boost%3Apopular%20lucky%20girl&qo=5

Later Seasons- Maybe Ultimate Alien?

http:/inspector97 (dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Feeling-Lucky-182430848?q=boost%3Apopular%20lucky%20girl%20gwen&qo=35

Undecided

http:/donotmesswithme(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Gwen-Bring-it-on-bitches-187640905?q=boost%3Apopular%20lucky%20girl%20gwen&qo=41

000

Story Start  
00

This time, the group were at a museum for witchcraft. It was filled with century long magical artifacts, or so the rumors said. But it was something Gwen wanted to see, so they went. After all it would prove a distraction from what they learned two days ago.

0

Two Days ago

0

''Max Tennyson, it has been awhile hasn't it?'' greeted the pale skinned Alieness. The three Tennysons were 'persuaded' to take a seat earlier by the guards that brought them in. ''According to my resources you had retired a little over a decade ago.

''Lady Magister,'' Max greeted, ''You see...'' he was interrupted as the Lady Magister raised her hand.

''Save it, I'm well aware of the situation,'' she said standing up and making her way towards Ben, her eyes on the Omnitrix. ''So this is the Omnitrix?'' she mused aloud as Ben shifted himself slightly to a defensive position. ''Just as Xylene said,'' she spoke as Max's eyes widened.

''Xylene? How is she?''

''She's fine considering the circumstances,'' the lady magister said pressing a few buttons on her computer as the wall opened up to reveal a TV screen. It activated and a map of the United States appeared as several places where highlighted. ''It seems you been busy. To get down to it I was contacted by Liteunant Xylene six months ago. She informed me that she managed to get her hands on a powerful yet dangerous artifact known as the Omnitrix. She informed me she had plans to send it to the most trustworthy person she knew. But appears the plan veered slightly off course.'' She finished, her eyes locking with Ben's, for a moment she thought she saw something oddly familiar but shook away the thoughts.

''No offense Lady Magister, but I am getting up their in the years. My Grandson Ben is a better alternative to anyone I can think of to wield the Omnitrix.''

''Aah yes young Tennyson,'' she said bringing up a file. ''Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, age 15, Blood Type B, Adopted Parent Carl and Sandra Tennyson,'' at this piece of information Gwen's eyes widened.

_'Adopted? Ben's Adopted? But that's impossible!'_

''Magister please,'' Max spoke up in Ben's defense. ''Ben isn't like...'' a forlorn look crossed his expression as his eyes darkened. ''He's different. Xylene wanted me to have the Omnitrix? I'm confident Ben is more then responsible enough. I stake my name as a plumber on it.''

The Lady Magister turned as she crossed her arms behind her back. ''I hope you're right Tennyson. Some of my soldiers will check up on you every few weeks. There is something else you should know. There is a group calling themselves the organization. Rumors has it they existed for centuries. All I know is they dress like knights and collect powerful alien technology. I heard you had a run in with them a few days ago. I suggest you watch your back. There's bit activity in several hotspots that all seemed to have began a few weeks ago. Be on guard...my men will see you out.''

0

Flash back end

0

'_Yeah just when things couldn't get anymore unusual.' _Ben thought as he turned and glanced where his 'relatives' were at, glancing at a spell book. Gwen was looking intently at said spell book. The way she seemed so focused on it was, cute, so to say.

"The Archamada Book of Spells! This was found hundreds of years ago, and was believed to be the most powerful spell book of all time." Gwen narrated at the same as the tour guide, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Maybe you should work here, young lady."

Gwen looked a bit taken back, which followed with embarrassment as the rest of the group attention focused on her.

''Oi! Ignore the Old lady. She's just jealous that your ac-knowledgeable and you have your future in head of her,'' Ben said as he placed his hand on Gwen's back as he tried to cheer her up.

''Thanks...'' The Red-head said with a small smile.

Suddenly all the people in the museum were levitating up to the ceiling. Most of the crowd became screaming. ''Oh come on!"' Gwen cried out as Ben began grinning. ''2 Hours short of the deadline. You owe me five bucks!"'

Soon from the window a mist of red smoke appeared from the window and materialized f in front of the case. It soon formed a man with Bluish-Grey skin man with a slightly buff body wearing a black hood with a red outline. His outfit consisted of black, below the knee length pants with the middle of his feet wrapped in bandages of some sort. His age of appearance was hard t discern because of the skull like markings on his face, but he had to at least been in his forties, carrying a staff in hand.

"The Archamada Book of Spells! At long last!" The man spoke as his gaze fell upon he spell book. He made a chant of some kind as the glass case exploded and he levitated the book into his hand. But before he could revel his prize face met a whipping tail sending him flying, dropping the book and letting everyone free of his spell. One by one using XLR8's speed Ben caught the levitated group before any of them could hit the ground and suffer life threatening injuries. By the time he was done the mysterious man had recovered.

''**Sorry Bones, but your would be theft ends here.'' **The Speedster taunted as the man raised his hand. He fired several energy blasts, but the speedster dodged them with ease.

''Interdamotor Elaborator!"' The man chanted as one of the five objects adorned in the object around his neck began to glow, though XLR8's initiate quickness allowed him to easily duck the energy blast radiated from his staff melted an exhibit behind him through pure heat.

**''Come on now chuckles, that can't be the best you have?'' **The Speedster taunted as he shot forward to the staff carrying man. When the distance between them was a mere few feet a blinding light flashed from the the staff sending the speedster into a skit and crashing into exhibits.

Before the man could attack he was hit by several duffel bags like objects courtesy of Gwen and Max. The Spell caster turned to them with a furious glance.

''I guess we got his attention,'' Gwen stated nervously.

''I kind of wish we hadn't,'' Max included as both were sent flying by a mere gesture from the Spell Caster.

Though the distraction proved just what Ben needed to recover. Using his alien's speed he surrounded the spell caster in a flurry of rapid moment. He jab the spell-caster in his right cheek causing him to stumble then followed up with another blow to the rips causing him to arch forward and an uppercut causing the man to further stumble under the assault of the attacks. Neither took notice of one of the strange objects with carve runes going flying.

With one last moment XLR8 created a tornado and funnel it into a rainbow like arch movement sending the man crashing to the ground and unconscious. After the man was laid out Ben took notice of the object and picked it up.

''Nice job...'' Max congratulated as Ben smirked.

''All in a days work...''

''Whoooooo!''

''Go Blue dude!"'

''Did you see that!"'

''Man if I could go that fast I'd peep...er I mean help people to.''

Several camera flashes went off as the people hiding flocked to XLR8 like media vultures to a juicy story.

''Dude your amazing! Can I like have your autograph?'' One teenager asked as his friend shoved him out of the way.

''Out of the way buttmunch! He's giving me an autograph first!'' The first teenage shoved the other one.

''No way Dillweed.''

XLR8 sighed and face palmed. This is is why he preferred working low key during certain journeys. Though his attention was soon caught by a trio of girls.

''Did you see how fast he moved? Man he must have a lot of stamina!'' One rather attractive girl with blonde hair stated.

''Yeah, he must be built under those clothes,'' Her red haired friend added with a lick of her lips.

''Ok first of all, that's just wrong!'' The third girl of the group, a brunette said as she started listing off reasons,''First of all, he's a freaking blue humanoid! You don't see that everyday. Second of all Amy ever since you saw Avatar you had these weird states and that's not normal.''

''You're one to talk Michelle. Besides how often do you see a blue humanoid speedster? It's like out of the comics? You think he's like a Super Hero? Like Captain Nemesis? I bet he is? It's so obvious...''

''He can super me anything,'' The blond girl said batting her eye lashes, as she adjusted her cheerleader outfit a bit to enhance her cleavage.

Michelle look at her friend in disbelief,''That is so wrong...''

After some time the Tennysons were finally able to leave the Museum, despite Ben's assistant to stay to eer, calm the masses, starting with the blonde girl with the nice perky 'Talent'. Though to his dismay Gwen had dragged him away before he could the thank you kisses that came with the number.

''So what was up with before?'' Ben said as a scowl formed on Gwen's face. _'Uh-oh this can't be good!'_

''What was up with before?'' She finally shot out as she crossed over arms and placed one leg over the other. She had that sort of fierce yet disapproving look in her eyes. A lot of people, mainly to say their teenage peers found Gwen in a lack of a better adjective Condescending. She was smart and basically a moral person who had a habit of being right, a lot. So when matched with other strong-headed yet immoral characters heads tend to be butted.

''What do you mean?''

''_As long as I'm here the world can rest knowing their is one more great hero out there.'' _She enacted, annoyed at the fact that Ben was once more showing another shade she as unaware of. It seemed liked every time she thought she figured him out he threw a curve ball and shattered her hypothesis. He acted a little bit more of the Old Ben she knew, her annoying cousin that acted like a goofball. But that didn't explain why it bothered her so much, why she was so angry at him.

It wasn't like he was showing off that much, well not counting his shameless flirting with those three girls; not that it bothered her that he was flirting with other girls.

''I was just joking around, having some fun. After the way I took care of bones they were thankful.''

''You had help you know. ''

''Aah yes...the infamous object known as the Trash-can...quite deadly, but come on Gwen what gives? You never seemed to care before?''

''It's just...maybe I don't want to stand by the side and be useless like the atypical Damsel of the Distress. When was the last time I really helped? And I mean actually help fight, not just shoot off some lasers or played look out?''

Ben rubbed the back of his head, seeing Gwen's sullen look he felt bad. He knew just how much he hated it when he was weak, when he was useless.

''Hey, I'll save the next big bad for you alright? Here...'' Ben said taking the object he got from the Spell Caster and dropping it in front of Gwen.

''What's this?''

''Got it from the Spell Caster. Think of it as a souvenir.'' He said as a grateful smile formed on Gwen's face.

''Thanks Ben!"'

''Yeah, and we can start our training tomorrow. Some exercise would do you good...'' As he finished that sentence he felt a chill go up his spine. _'Uh-oh. Something tells me that I said the wrong thing.' _He went over his words. _'Some exercise would...oh shi...'_

''Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! Did you just call me fat!"' Gwen demanded as the righteous feminine fury began to rise.

''Grandpa help!"' Ben cried out as Max shook his head.

''You're on your on Ben! I'm uum...driving the Rustbucket so...''

''BUT WERE PARKED!'' He cried out as Gwen shot up and went to strangle him. Ben threw his hands up and cried out, ''PROTECT ME OMNITRIX!" Hoping this time the stupid watch would actually protect it's master. Unfortunately for Ben the watch seemed to have some sort of sick sense of humor or it's creator was never the target of righteous Feminine fury, the lucky bastard...probably...if the creator dealt with women; or maybe the creator was a woman herself. It was possible...thankfully Gwen's usually fury was halved as she decided to make a necklace out of the object Ben had given her. Unfortunately for him his misfortune was just beginning.

"In all my travels I've never seen a crawdad climb up someone's nose before! Hooo!"

Ben scowled at Max's remark as the man continued to chuckle. ''I'm glad my pain and suffering amused you.''

''Oh quit whining Ben...'' Gwen added as her cousin pout.

''I'm scared for life you know. I might never eat seafood again!'' He cried out dramatically, but before he could continue his theatrics a woman with a southern accent cried out, ''Help! Those hoodlums stole my purse!"'

Heading in their direction was three teens, a lanky looking Caucasian boy with brown hair, a black shirt and shorts; a slightly pudgy African American boy with a grey shirt and green cargo shorts and badly done blond hair job, and another tall Caucasian boy with a blue Mohawk and biker's clothing.

''That's far enough!"' Max declared stepping in front of them and looking imposing.

''Yeah, whose going to make us?'' The first boy asked, pointing,''...you pops?'' He pulled out a metal bar. ''In fact I think I'll take that necklace as well,'' He stated as he made a move towards Gwen.

''Back off!"' Ben roared as he shot forward and elbowed him causing him to drop the pole and bump into a hot dog cart causing some of the dogs to spill onto the ground. He was then quickly dispatched as a sweep kick resulted in him hitting his head on the pavement The other two charged forward and tried to tackle him, but he dodged with ease. ''Gwen look out!"'

Gwen swayed back and attempted to get into a fighting stance bumping into a unicyclist causing him to jerk forward and fall off, his cycle shooting forward and colliding into the face of one of the thugs who bumped into his friend causing them both to fall backwards.

The mohawk boy recovered and made an attempt to attack only to slip on one of the hot dogs and crash into another cart which crashed into the a building, which caused a flower pot from a window to fall on to the guy's head.

"Here's your purse, Miss." Gwen said returning the person to the old woman.

''Thank you dear...honestly if only more children were like you nowadays instead of hoodlums.''

''Okay, any idea what was up with the freakishness?'' Ben asked as the woman went on her way.

''The Charm!'' Gwen stated as the glowing stone soon dimmed. ''I didn't notice at first, but when it glowed what followed was a string of luck.''

''So in other words *Your Blessed with Awesome* then.''

''Yeah, it's great isn't it? I can finally be someone...''

_''Gwen...''_

On the other side of the city the Spell caster had recovered from his defeat at the hands of Ben. He had returned to the museum and much to his fury couldn't locate the book. Using his power he levitated the guard in the air and demanded the location of the book.

With the information he needed gathered he flung the guard away like a rag doll as he blasted his way into he vault. **''At long last...the power I craved...the power I deserved is mine.'' **The spell-caster opened the book and began a chant as the objects in his necklace began glowing one by one. After a burst of Mana...nothing happened. **''What! How can this be? I have all the charms. I have read the scriptures so how can...'' **He took notice that one of the charms were missing. _''**The Luck charm? Damn that Kincerelean he must have knocked it off during our battle. I must find it at once.''**_

Morning soon came as Gwen and Ben were outside the Rustbucket, the former in her Karate outfit and the latter in his usual everyday clothes. ''So what are you going to throw at me today cousin? A little Tae Kwon Doe? Maybe some Juijitsu?'' Ben asked/taunted as a smirk formed on Gwen's face.

''Something tells me this is going to be my lucky day.''

''Luck can only bring you so far. Let's see what you got,'' Ben said as he made a mad dash at Gwen. He struck first, sing several palm strikes at which Gwen blocked with her arms. Moving back to gain some distance Gwen went on the offensive, striking out with several powerful leg strikes at which Ben dodged with ease. ''What happened to the talk about luck?'' He taunted as Gwen's charm began to glow. And like always that meant trouble for Ben.

''I said I was sorry...''Gwen apologized for the fifth time. ''It was your idea you know,'' She said as Ben continued to scowl.

''It was a nice jacket...'' Was all he offered up in response.

''Yes, yes it was a nice jacket. And it was an accident. I didn't mean to throw you in the lake...''

''Don't forget knock me into the tree and disturb that beehive or threw me unto that porcupine. I'm going out for a walk,'' Ben said as he walked away, grumbling about cursed artifacts and evil cousins.

And it kept on going in Gwen's favor when she used her luck to save some construction workers that were in danger. Even getting her own exclusive interview.

''So what's the news on these charms?'' Ben asked from all the way on the other side of the camper. After being knocked into a pit of cement he was staying as far as he could from Gwen.

''These charms, the charms of Bezel grants it's wielder over five super natural abilities. The charm of reincarnation allows the user to awaken from status of unconsciousness or revive shortly after death if they have enough Mana. The Charm pf fire allows the wielder to manipulate and generate fire. There is also a charm of Levitation, Lightning and...''

''Luck,'' Ben finished as his eyes fell upon Gwen's charm. ''It's amazing just what you can find on the internet.''

''You be surprise,'' Max spoke up, ''...a lot of that information used to be classified, but certain edited portions are released in order to demystify them in a way. Sort of like how people are skeptical of aliens, due to the decades worth of movies and craze. Anyone who would report alien sightings are consider crazy because of the lack of evidence or proof in modern society.''

''That is if you're not a plumber right?''

Though their conversation was cut short when the news of the visitors in the museum were being held hostage and reports of the building coming to live garnered their attention.

''Looks like it's time for me to suit up,'' Gwen said as she pulled a bag and went into the bathroom.

''Suit up?'' Echoed confused, yet oddly intrigued. When Gwen stepped out of the bathroom he had to stock himself from taking the gander.

She was wearing some kind of dark violet, cat-suit like outfit with a violet belt, claw like gloves and a butterfly like mask. That's right, he was in alien form before Gwen had suited up and didn't change back to human form until after she slipped away to change back. Suffice to say Gwen probably had many a fanboys painting their bathroom walls now.

''W-Who are you supposed to be?'' Ben managed to choke out.

''Well isn't it Obvious? Lady Luck!'' She declared proudly placing her hands on her hips.

''Really? Lady Luck?'' He asked with a bemused smile.

''Hey! It was either that or Lucky Girl okay. Not a lot of super hero themed names can be cooked up with a purely luck based fighter.''

_''Yeah but I bet a many of Doujin will develop from that outfit.'' _

''Care to repeat that?''

''Nothing...don't mind me. Just um, dreaming about those scantily clad forest elves,'' he lied, but of course since their was many times Ben did go into talks about forest elves or wood nymphs Gwen luckily enough believed.

''I swear you're such a perverted dope sometimes.''

After arriving on the scene the trio burst into the museum. Some people were about to tumble over the edge of the second floor as the support beams were being weakened from the jerking movements of the floor.

From his view by the windows Hex chuckled to himself. **''I know you couldn't resist, Lady Luck.'' **he said as he used his magic to levitate and tear apart structures of the hall.

''Hold on!'' Gwen said as she shot up the stairs. Though those two were unhinged as they were all being sent flying. Thanks to Gwen's charm she managed to land on her feet thanks to one of now barren support beams.

One of the civilians, a portly woman had fallen off, but was saved by the timely intervention of Max.

While this was going on Ben had switched to Four Arms and grabbed the support beam keeping it steady.

Gwen used her feet to grab on to part of the structure and steadied it as she urged everyone to try to cross. When the platform broke apart they all grabbed hold of the chandelier that went crashing down, but thanks to the Luck Charm it stopped a few feet of the ground allowing the civilians to run out of there.

Though they weren't able to relax as Hex made his move. Summoning a wall of fire he cut Ben and Max off from Gwen and then used his Charm of Levitation he levitated Gwen and flung her to the ground. Luckily enough her luck charm allowed her to escape unharmed, snagging unto a curtain that flung an armor as the spell caster temporarily stunning him. She then took off with Hex right behind her.

''**Gwen!'' **Aquas's voice echoed as he used a blast of water to extinguish the wall of fire. An explosion soon caught their attention.

''It sounds like it's coming from outside. Quick hurry!'' Max said as he and Ben followed the origin of the noise. After a few moments they found Gwen ensnared by vines.

**''You okay?'' **Ben, switching to Four Arms asked.

''Over there!'' Max pointed out as Hex prepared to use the charms and the ancient to empower himself.

''**Oh I don't think so,'' **Four Arms said as he moved back a few paces and began running. The sky began to open as lightning began to strike down. Though before Hex could finish he was struck down by Four Arms fist, his charms alerting him at the last second allowing him to erect a barrier, sending them both crashing into the graveyard.

**''Give it up Bones! Your game ends and now.''**

**''You dare challenge me!'' **He demanded and chanted as he red mist poured from his staff, animating several rock creatures.

The small gargoyle like creature flew into his face as the Minotaur performed a body slam sending Four Arms crashing into one of the graves. Grabbing one of the stone objects from another statues he blocked the knights blade and respond by punching the creature with it's two right fists sending it crashing back.

Before he could respond the lizard like creature slither past his defenses and sunk it's stone like teeth into Four Arms arm causing the alien to roar out in pain. The creature held on tightly as it used its tail to wrap around the bruisers waist.

''**If that's how you want to play it.'' **Tapping the Omnitrix Icon Ben switched into Specter and phased right into the creature taking control of it. Taking advantage of it's form Specter swung it's tail at the stone bruising taking off it's arms. The creature stumbled back giving him the opportunity to charge and quickly exit the creature's body as the two stone creatures collided, causing cracks in their form.

Switching back into Four Arms Ben picked up the lizard like creature by the tail and calling upon all his strength slammed it into the stone bruiser causing them both to break into a large pile of stone chucks. **''Just who in the hell did you guys think I am!'' **He exclaimed in victory, finishing with a bad ass off hand back hand and smashing to flying mini-gargoyle creature to stone.

**''You meddlesome fool. I'll destroy you myself.'' **Hex howled as he levitated, his aura consumed by powerful magic only to be clocked right between the eyes with a rock. Causing him to fall over the roof of the crypt he was on.

''Way to go Gwen,'' Max congratulated.

''Yeah well, Luck only takes one so far until it runs out, but skill is something you can always count on.''

**''And now to make sure chuckles won't be able to hurt anyone.'' **The Omnitrix barer said as he placed Hex's unconscious body inside a tome to which he and Max firmly shut.

''I'm going to go call the police to inform them the location of our magical friend here,'' Max informed them as they nodded while Gwen took notice of the Charms of Bezel and picked them up.

''All this power? Levitation? The power to control fire? I'd be able to do amazing things with these abilities. But what's to stop someone more powerful from Hex to take them away from me?''

Disengaging the Omnitrix Ben placed a comforting hand on Gwen's shoulder.''It's up to you Gwen...''

''Are you sure?'' she asked as a small smile graced her lips. ''I thought you were convinced I was cursed?''

He shrugged. ''If it makes you happy. It's your choice.''

''Thank you, but I already decided. The Charms...I want to...''

000

Chapter End.

00

Well that ends another episode. Whooo...sorry it took so long. So what do you guys think? Honestly there are quite a few plot holes and inconsistencies I like to fill. I'm hope I'm doing a good job. Now I notice in this episode Gwen willingly destroyed these charms, but she makes comments about Ben being lucky about Ben having the Omnitrix in a later episode or something like that. I think this chapter was one of those, you know, An Aesop about being yourself. Don't you just hate it when they ruin a series to do an Aesop? So what do you guys think?

Keep the Charms: Vote 0

Destroy the Charms: Vote 0

The former will have her focus more on learning about magic Pre-Alien Force while the Latter has her focus on her martial arts.

Also I know I didn't delve too much into Gwen's thoughts and reaction about the adoption reveal, but I had most of this chapter done before I put that end so we'll have a little bit more look into that come next chapter.

Also Lucky Girl's next appearance, or Lady Luck as she will be known in this fic will show why Gwen chose this name and we'll see more luck based occurrences and abilities based off that power.

00000000

Profile

0000

Human Name or Disguise:

Actual Name

Actual age :

Age in human appearance

Gender:

Weapons if used:

Abilities:

Element (If an elemental alien):

Weaknesses:

Human Guise/Appearance:

Actual Appearance:

Back story:

Home world:

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

00

There are still plenty of episodes left for these characters to appear so please take the plot in mind when you make any suggestions or bios.

00

The Alliance

Lucky Girl

A Small Problem

Side Effects

Truth

The Big Tick

Framed

Gwen 10

Grudge Match

The Galactic Enforcers

Camp Fear

Ultimate Weapon

Tough Luck

They Lurk Below

Ghostfreaked Out

Dr. Animo And The Mutant Ray

Back With Avengance

Midnight Madness

Ben 10,000

A Change Of Face

Merry Christmas

Benwolf

Game Over

Monster Weather

Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures

Under Wraps

The Unnaturals

The Return

Be Afraid Of The Dark

The Visitor

Perfect Day

Divided We Stand

Don't Drink The Water

Big Fat Alien Wedding

Ben 4 Good Buddy

Ready To Rumble

Ken 10

Goodbye And Good Riddance

Ben 10 vs Negative 10 Part 1

Ben 10 vs Negative 10 Part 2

Secret Of The Omnitrix

Race Against Time

00000000000

For anyone who has noticed my work is heavily been into my Unleashed series. Now we have people given their points of Naruto being too powerful, The Harem situation, and other stuff like that.

Now given the situation I haven't touched on a lot of themes and ideas and my stories are coming off like a lot of badly written Godlike Naruto and Harem stories following certain 'Plot Demands!' trope and pushing characters aside and such.

I just haven't had enough time to really bring everyone into the fold and probably develop their character yet. Because considering I'm not even a tenth done their is a lot of information yet to be written and I'm asking you all to be patient and actually read through and wait before you just dismiss what is basically the first chapter in the story.

Other characters will be developed. Naruto and other character's emotional and psychological issues and weaknesses will be introduced.

Breaks from reimagined Canon will be introduced.

More purposes of Naruto assuming identities will be introduced.

The flaws and purposes around 'fragmentation' and the Celestial bunshin will be introduced.

All I'm asking is to be given more time to flesh out the series. Also that for everyone who keeps asking I have the order of my series on my profile. So please stop sending me PMs asking me. I have noted so in several of the author notes in my stories.

If you all take time to read the author notes instead of skiming over them then most of you would realize that and wouldn't have to keep PM me and asking me.

Now for single chapter fics this will be a seperate chapter. For multi-I will just repost this in the latest chapter. If you're looking for detailed information and mechanics on certain themes and characters I will be making side stories and covering certain things instead of bogging down the story with a shit load of information. (Think Perfect Lionheart, but I enjoy his fics myself. Up until like chapter 40 where it's starting too take a little too long to get to the next plot point.)

Yes I will update old fics. Yes I will reimagine them and go back and add information and remake them so their better. If you hate that I remake the fics constantly then wait a couple of weeks or so. Quite frankly I don't see why people complain about me going back and fixing the format, correcting grammar, and adding details and descriptions.

Down below are just a sample of future side-fics that I plan on starting soon so you all have something to look forward too and help you better understand the series.

Companion pieces to my Unleashed Series that show the events through another character's perspective. Elaborates more on their background, motivations, and abilities.

Rise of the Devourer. (Alkino Side Story.)

In the Eyes of the Destroyer. (Silv Side Story.)

Tales of an Overlord. (Discusses the actual events and choices Naruto makes as an overlord during each of his journeys as well as the allies he gains, the domains he gains control or and the information he gains.

Machinations of a Creator. (Side stories that details experimentation, mutations, how Naruto's Omnigan was created and other weaponry and such of the Unleashed Series in details.)

The Interludes series: Is not an official multistory after the Shinobi Chronicles but a Oneshot or short multistory in between each stories that elaborates a bit on Naruto and Kuiinshi's motivations and plans for each world.

Rise of a Tentai Warrior (Covers in explicit detail all of Naruto's training from hell and or other means he inquired power that is not explained in detail in the series.

Mind of a Tentai (The Emotional, Mental, Personal and Spiritual of both Naruto and Kuiinshi)

Mind of a Genesis Supporter (The Emotional, Mental, Personal and Spiritual of all the other characters.)

Life of a Tentai Wife (Stories that detail the struggles, thoughts, and life of the Harem gals from the Unleashed series.)

The Tentai Legacy (Pre-Series multi-chapter story or Prologue that covers the identity of the First borns, their back story, and Naruto's original identity. ) -Will cover definitions and have extensive dictionary of plot elements and character bios.

00

Like before the options for original characters are still open. Though from now on please be descriptive and go into detail. If you can't then I'll just have to rewrite the bio and make the changes. If you don't add details then don't blame me for not interpreting your character correctly.

So feel free to also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph. Take a look at the bio above. Please remember to list reasonable strengths, limits, and weaknesses to characters when writing.

Don't just tell me your character has an affinity for dragons (like several suggestions already have so far.) Go into detail...what kind of dragon? What species?

Where did they come from? Don't just say void. Where in the mutlidimensions? What makes them unique? I've seen way too many half-assed bios in forums and even suggestions. I'll be putting out my own Bio of Kuiinshi himself in the profile and even the first story of the series sometime this week (Mon to Fri) which will show you guys what kind of thought and development should be placed in a character.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Apperance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villains, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronological story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridiculously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	13. Past

Naruto X

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's Note

00

Well it's Unanimous on keeping the Charms. I have suggestions of slowly building up the competency with charms and a possible A God Am I scenario which I might implement. Though I'm not quite sure how to implement magic to the plot without making it seems like just any smuck can find a magical tome. Henceforth the mighty power of the original character. Feel free to make up a magical character and please have the name make sense.

So please keep the names within the realm of something like Jinx for magical names.

00

Story Start

00

The trio had finally gotten a break for the time being during the Summer weirdness and Max began relating a story from his old plumber days. One was of Vilgax's previous attacks on the Earth. Vilgax had arrived to a nuclear missile facility trying to destroy a city on Earth. Back then Max worked with another Plumber by the name of Phil. Long story short Max used an adhesive substance to stick Vilgax to a nuclear missile and launched it into the sky seemingly killing him.

''So what are you looking for?'' Ben asked as Gwen seemed to have been glued to her laptop ever since the incident with Hex. The five charms were displayed on the table as Gwen looked up.

''I'm trying to fine more information on the charms,'' she replied as she handed Ben a notepad.

''What's this?''

''A list of spells.''

''What you mean like the one Bones was using?'' Ben asked as he flipped through the pages.

''The same ones...or the ones I remember hearing him using.''

''You should be cautious you know. There's no telling what these charms can do and even if you can use the rest of them.''

''Well I was able to use the Luck charm right? Maybe the residual magic energy will...''

_"And the bank is under attack by some sort of strange creature. It's already harmed a dozen civilians and highly dangerous...all civilians are warned to stay away from...''_

As the whereabouts of the attack were being narrated Ben stood up and prepared to get in action. ''Oh for heaven's sake why the hell are all these creature conveniently showing up this summer?'' Ben lamp-shaded as he activated the Omnitrix. ''I'll be right back...'' Ben said transforming into XLR8 and zipping out of the RV.

''Wait Ben hold on!'' Gwen cried out after him shutting her laptop. She pulled open a door and took out her Lady Luck outfit. She paused remembering that Grandpa Max still hadn't returned with the groceries so she quickly began writing up a note.

Meanwhile XLR8 had arrived on the scene in mere moments. Dashing past the officers he arrived inside, his vizor being shifted away as his face became visible. **''Alright now where is the creature?''**

The creature then made itself known. It was a Reddish-brown color with sharp craw like claws and gill like protrusions on it's chubby form. It also had razor sharp teeth and black hollow eyes and was hardly any taller then Grey Matter. ''**This little shrimp is what everyone was throwing a fit for?'' **

The creature ran towards XLR8 whom whipped it away with his tail sending it flying. He then picked up the little creature with his tail which futilely tried to hit him.

Just then a flash of light blue caught his attention, distracting him enough to where the creature bit his tail. XLR8 hissed and flung him away.

''Freeze Kineceleran!'' The man in question looked to be about his late forties or early fifties with short raven hair with the exception of grey side burns and wearing what looked like a plumber's suit.

''**I guess the Lady Magister wasn't kidding about you guys catching up on us soon!''**

''What was that!'' The man demanded only to be cut off for the alien creature to have knocked over a book case causing it to collapse on the man.

''**There you are you little pain,'' **Ben said going from the speedster to Inferno and hitting the creature with a fireball causing it to yelp in pain. Using it's distraction to slam one of the empty carts he happened to find trap on it trapping it. **''And that's that!''**

''Oh come on,'' Gwen said in dismay as she and Max arrived on the scene. **''You didn't even save me any?''**

**''The creature was all but three feet tall. Trust me you didn't miss anything.''**

''Ben, is it really necessary for you to go and seek out trouble at every turn?''

Inferno switching back to Ben shrugged. ''I really don't know Grandpa. Not quite a saving people thing, but I can't ignore the call, the duty; the destiny intrusted to me that in my heart I truly believe will reward me with a beautiful green skinned babe for my troubles...some day.'' he whispered with a sniffle as Gwen scowled.

''Is it possible for you to be serious for more then twenty minutes without reverted back into a perverted dope?''

''No...probably not. Now about the guy who tried to fry me!'' Ben indicated to the man who somehow miraculous freed himself from the book case.

''Max?''

''Phil!''

And then they both hugged. And not in the retarded way Yaoi fan girls would like.''Huh...who didn't see this scenario coming? You know this guy Grandpa?''

''Well you can say that,'' Phil answered. ''We used to be partners.''

A few minutes later everyone was outside where Phil's ride was waiting. ''She's not much but she's better then that rustbucket of an RV you used to drive.''

''So...how are you?''

''Plenty good all considering I just bagged a havock beast. Just like old times.'' the other plumber said as for a moment he reminiscence about his glory days.

''Like the one we encountered back in Denver?'' Max asked, also thinking back to the good old days.

''Well good thing I was around. Once a plumber always a plumber.''

_'I see he's a real modest one,''_ Gwen whispered to Ben.

_'Meh! It could be worse. He could be a complete Jerk ass.'_

''Ever think of getting back in the game Max?You know, relive the glory days?''

''No thanks...I'm retired. And so are most of the branches on earth.''

''Yeah thanks to you. Once you took Vilgax out most of the activity seemed to have dried up.''

''I was just doing my job.''

''Yeah,'' he responded with a sigh. ''Anyway, looks like things are picking back up again. In fact I've been going into free lance work.'' he said as his eyes then fell upon the Omnitrix. ''Wow...cool watch. Looks kind of familiar.''

Then Max suddenly changed his tune. ''Well it's getting late and we should be getting out of your hair,'' he said ushering Gwen and Ben along. ''Happy plumbing Phil.''

Soon the RV was traveling down the freeway. ''So what was with the change of tune?'' Ben asked as he was fluttering around with the Omnitrix.

''I have no idea what you're talking about?''

''When Phil took notice of the Omnitrix. You seemed quick to get us out of there. Something is telling me we don't know the whole story.''

''What happened in the past is going to do us no good now. Besides the less people who know about the Omnitrix the better.'' As Max finished explaining that the dashboard opened up to reveal a computer screen. Phil's image came o life.

''Max are you reading this? If you're out there I need help. Two Vulpimancers are tearing up a meat processing plant on highway 44. ''

''Vulpimancers?'' On that note Max did a U-turn and went back into the city.

Arriving at the Meat plant everyone was geared for battle. Max had a Plumber's weapon cocked and energized.

Gwen was dressed up as Lady Luck inhaling and exhaling as she relaxed and prepared for battle and Ben had the Omnitrix ready.

Two feral growls echoed from inside. They walked inside the dark hallways readied for an attack.

They entered a room where an injured Phil laid on the floor.

''Phil!'' Max exclaimed as he went over to help us his ex-partner.

''Max! Thank god! I thought my message didn't go through! These two Vulpimancers are particularly fierce! We're going to need some of that old magic...'' he explained then caught sight of Gwen. ''Eer um...were you guys on your way to a party or something?''

''Hey!'' Gwen cried out as her face went red.

Out from the steam the two snarling Vulpimancers appeared. One a lighter shade of orange and the other a darker shade, both quite larger then Wildmutt.

''Maybe I can disaude them and solve this peaceful,'' Ben murmured as he changed into Wildmutt. He knew Max wanted them to keep a low profile, but no point in trying to keep a secret if that meant unnecessary danger.

''So the Omnitrix does exist?''

_**''We are not your enemy! What is it that you're doing here?''**_

**_''Out of the way changeling!'' _**

**_''Unless you want to become part of our next meal!''_**

The two creatures snapped, one of them slamming it's claws into the ground and attempting to snap at Wildmutt with it's claws causing the latter to jump back.'

''I'm going to assume that talking them down is a no go,'' Gwen said in response to the Vulpimancers response.

''Vulpimancers were never big on small talk. Even with their own kind.'' Max explained as Ben snarled.

He then took off as the Two Vulpimancers chased after him. Once attempted to leap and sank it's teeth into him, but he leaped up, grasping on a chain and swinging around colliding into one of the creatures using his body.

Right as the other prepared to strike, **''Berdi Morado Mata!" **Gwen chanted as the charm of Fire began glowing and she launched a stream of fire. The stream shot forward the creature, but just fizzling at just right as it hit the creature burning it slightly. ''Crap! I need more practice!'' she mumbled as the Vulpimancer turned it's attention towards her and began charging only to be fired upon by Max and Phil.

Meanwhile the other Vulpimancer was hurled into the wall courtesy of Four Arms. The creature quickly recovered and launched itself at the Bruiser again only to get a knee to it's jaw or what the bruiser assumed was his jaw. Grabbing it by it's hind legs he began spinning and picking up speed and let it fly into the other Vulpimancer.

Though despite the beat down both creatures remained intent on attacking. Taking out a card from her pack Gwen called upon luck and let it fly as it hit a switch causing a chord to drop and let loose a bound set of steel pipes fell unto the creatures burying them.

**''Way to go Lucky! For once your luck did not screw me over.'' **The bruiser graduated as Gwen didn't know whether to be annoyed or thank Ben. Though with a grumble both of the creatures shifted through the wreckage. **''I take back everything I said!''**

The two creatures began to charge when Phil miraculously materialized the one thing that could stop them. Activating the device the creatures came to a halting stop and roared in pain.

''Lucky for us you had a sonic pitch whistle. ''

''By the way Ben those were some pretty good moves you got out there. Remind of your grandpa back in the day.'

Though that didn't last long as one of the Vulpimancers knocked Phil down and crushed the the device.

''Why don't you two pick on someone with more meat on his bones?'' Max challenged as he boarded a forklift and crashed into the two creatures. Leaping off the construction device the two were sent flying into a storage containment unit where they were trapped.

''Just like old times Eh? This is going to be the beginning of a new partnership,'' Phil said extending his hand, albeit Max looked a bit reluctant.

The Tennysons found themselves at quite a swanky place. Apparently being a plumber paid somewhat well. Though the two cousins after enjoying some popcorn shrimp found themselves in the library.

''Find anything interesting?'' Ben asked as Gwen was sitting at a table with numerous books.

''Yeah read this. Magic can apparently be used through either spells or rituals. Some of the books I said that there are some aliens that can use magic from a source called Mana. It says there are certain spells and objects, but they required certain charms and objects to use them. So as long as I have the charms I should be able to use spells. Where's grandpa Max by the way? ''

''He said he had to go check up on something. Now that you mention it I haven't seen Phil around either. The only place I can think of is that Plumber base near mount Rushmore.''

''But why would either of them be there?''

''I don't know, reminiscing about the old days or something. Now that I think about it they must have had some weapon or object they used once they caught the aliens. I mean it's not like they could arrange and cover up that many pick-ups, secret organization or not. Then there is the fact that Phil guy happened to have the one weapon those Vulpimancers were weak against.''

''You don't think Phil is behind those attacks do you?''

''There's only one way to find out,'' Ben suggested as he transformed into XLR8. **''Let's go!''**

Gwen nodded as she climbed unto his back. After about ten minutes of high speed travel they arrived at Mount Rushmore and sure enough the RV was parked there.

''Gawah...'' Gwen groaned as she held her stomach. ''No more popcorn shrimp for me...ever.''

** ''Come on let's go...''**

Sure enough to Ben's suspicion something was indeed occurring inside.

''So you stole the Null Void projector and have been releasing Aliens we caught from back then?''

''You always were too smart for your own good Max. But not wanting to join up with me is plain dumb.''

''Why are you doing all this!''

''Job Security! I release an alien then some hotel manager or mayor or whatever to catch it. Easy Money! And if the others get to close on my trail I let loose a few aliens here or there to keep them off my trail.

''I'm not going to let you get away with this.''

''Yeah...I figured you might say that,'' he responded readying the Null Void Projector. ''Too bad...we could have made quite the team again.'' Phil fired the Null Void projector, Max ducked under the beam as a portal opened and a large green creature with four legs, sharp claws and teeth along with a cylinder shaped body struck.

''And don't worry. I'll tell Ben your last words were how you wanted him to follow in your foot steps as my new partner.'' Though it missed as it's prey disappeared. ''What the?''

**''So that's your game?'' **The Speedster voice as his face masked rose up. ''**Releasing dangerous aliens and putting lives in danger for your own greed. A disgrace like you isn't fit to be a plumber.''**

**''**It's a shame! You would have been useful!'' Phil replied as he took off.

''I'm going after Phil! '' Before Max could finish a rather audible thunk preceded. Phil was knocked out cold courtesy of Gwen and a fire hydrant? ''Uum nevermind then...''

Ben all the while was dodging and ducking the alien creature's attempts to skewer him. **''A little help here!'' **He asked as he ducked under a Null Void beam sending the creature back from where it came. **''Thanks!"**

Though the Trio were unaware of a spy bot recording everything that was seen. The feeding was being transported to a large computer screen. The man behind the screen had Caucasian skin tone, with a short crop of brown hair appearing in his early forties dressed in a business suit. _'So the rumors are true after all? A weapon that power in the hands of a boy? Preposterous! I'll have to rectify that situation!' _ Pressing a button the keypad the feed was cut as he pressed a button on his phone. ''Miss Sil contact Tobias. Tell him that I have a job for Gamer!''

_''Right away Mr. Thompson!''_ The woman on the other line responded.

0000000

Chapter End

0000000

A little anticlimactic sure, but you work with what you can and try not to make it a carbon copy of what's been done. So Gwen has kept the charms, but is doing research and is having a bit of trouble, but obviously to show reasonable development over time.


	14. The Planet Eater

Naruto X

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's note

000

Outfits for Naruto/Ben and Gwen are Alternate Outfit 3

http:/jedahsparda(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Ben-and-Gwen-121460565?q=boost%3Apopular%20ben%20and%20gwen&qo=8

000000

Story Start

000000

The Tennysons this time arrived in Yellowstone National Park. Said park was signed into law by President Grant and is located primarily in Wyoming though it extended into the states of Montana and Idaho. Yellowstone Nation Park was not even famous for its numerous wildlife and geothermal features, but the Old Faithful Geyser. The park compromised of nearly 9,000 Km and compromised of lakes, canyons, rivers, and mountain ranges.

The Rust bucket was parked near a small lake. The camp site was set up and the serenity could be felt as some Deer were nearby drinking from the lake.

"Ah... nothing like relaxing in the peace and quite of the great outdoors.'' Max said as he took in the surroundings.

_''Astronomers at Mount Hamilton had caught sights of what appears to be a small meteor. It appears to be heading to the Northwest part of the state.'' _Broadcasted on Ben's radio as he walked over to join Gwen and Max. ''So you guys hear about the meteor? I can't wait to catch sight of the thing.''

''Hhm that' curious. Never took you for a guy that was interested in the stars.'' Gwen said as Ben cut off the radio.

''Yeah well what can I say I guess I wanted to look into something new. Studying the stars seemed like it'd be something interesting and relaxing. In fact why don't you join me Gwen? I bet at night a place like this has an interesting atmosphere with the stars out.''

''That sounds pretty fun actually,'' She said as a smile began forming on her face. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was really something about Ben she was growing to like. When they said people change and grow over the years they weren't kidding.

''That's the spirit you two...we can even live off the land.'' Max proceeded to put his foot against an old log and pushed it aside as muck broke in a thin strain revealing a small colony of worms slithering in a pile of mood. ''Hhm grub worms.'' He said picking one of as it slithered between his thumb and index fingers. ''And full of protein as well.'' He slurped it down quite audibly as Ben and Gwen flinched slightly at the sound. ''Not to mention when you grill them up and add a little sun dried tomato paste...''

''You think you know a good burger place that uses Chili?'' Gwen whispered to Ben who merely shrug.

''I could give a look around as XLR8. I think I may have seen a place.'' Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix and transformed. Instead of the slender form of the speedster Ben found himself in the form of a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white with black on his upper half and each hand in possession of claws with sharp teeth not to mention the Omnitrix signal was on the top of his head.

**''Iie...craaaap.'' **Ben said as he stumbled about and fell on his back. Raising up his hands Ben took a look at his hands/claws? **''What on Earth? I changed into something new? But why now?'' **He asked as his voice was noticeably deeper yet he couldn't quite put a place on the tone. **''Uum...a little help here?'' **He asked as Max and Gwen just merely stood there. Heading to his sides the two of them went over and took a hold of the new Ben's arms which were about the size of a small child, a small fat child in fact.

''This might grow into a problem.'' Max said with a bit of uneasiness. ''Who knows what you can transform into next. A beast the size of a Kaijuu or a creature that's chaotic and destructive. You really should be more careful.'

**''Well if that's the case I better see what this form does.'' **Ben said taking a deep breath and exhaling for nothing to happen. **''Okay no fire breath or anything.'' **He said then focused on trying to suit something out of his eyes. '**'No Beams of anything sort either.''**

''Maybe it's ability is physical.'' Gwen said as she walked around and looked Ben up and down. ''He has a large and powerful looking body. It has a roly poly sort of body, a spherical shape so its body could probably withstand a lot of force.''

Though before they could figure out what the alien could happen the Meteor that was studied and announced flew overhead. The fiery shape crash landed in the forest area nearby nearly hitting the Tennyson family.

''**Man I really got to get out of this form.'' **Ben said stumbling forward.** ''Time for you to go!'' **He said tripping forward into the roll and going into a spherical shape. **''Kuuu-soooooo!'' **Ben let out as he began rolling down the hill and speaking up speed.

''Hey look on the bright side! At least you're heading in the direction of the Meteor!'' Max shouted after Ben as he and Gwen followed after the runaway changeling.

Thankfully enough their was crevice of sorts and the upturned earth stopped Ben in his tracks. He came across the large meteor like shape only for it to began and crack open. The crimson shell was soon torn apart by a blue like crab leg as a tick like creature emerged. It had four turquoise eyes, two on each side positioned at the sides and six tick like legs. It's shell composed of two colors of purple, the majority of it a red-violet pigmentation with several lines of electric purple. From it's mouth four tentacles the shade of salmon pink flailed about as the creature sunk it's face into the grown. The blue flower like buds on it's side started vibrating then began expelling mustard yellow like gas that smelled like ass and hot dog water which forced Max and Gwen to cover their noses at the horrible stench.

Soon after an oddly design spaceship with its edges reminiscent of a Bluetooth flown overhead. Out of the bottom a platform emerged as three aliens emerged. They were all dressed in white robes and were obviously different aliens. The one in the middle was the tallest and most humanoid looking with a shade of grey, large round eyes and some sort of medallion and sash around his upper torso. With the exception of his face and upside down angular mouth the rest of him was shrouded by the cloak.

The alien on his right was reminiscent of a grub worm and the smallest of the three. He had three sets of arms and had weird chin sacks that looked like cow utters. Not to mention he had a skin shade similar to how the sun looked from the Earth on a clear day. On the left was a large brutish alien with green skin and eyes reminiscent of Insectoid and on his back he was bearing an axe that glowed a dark violet pigmentation and unlike the others his necklace like object was worn on his arm.

''Rejoice! He's arrived! In all his glory!'' The Gray alien said as he and the others began floating on platforms as they hovered around the alien.

''I await his proclamation.'' The yellow one said flying over to the giant creature and placed his hands on it as he began listening against it.

''Who are you guys?'' Max asked as the Gray one flew down slightly.

''Relax...we come in peace.'' He said with a slight bow.

**''**Sure why not! I mean it's not like you guys aren't going to clichely end up trying to destroy the Earth or anything like our last visitor!'' Gwen snarked in response to the proclamation.

''Quite a spunky Earthling. I heard such beings lived in large numbers. Or I should say they did.'' The green one said cryptically as he floated about.

''And an Arburian Pelarota to boot!''

''Well at least we know what you are now.'' Gwen told Ben who decided that a name was better then nothing.

''His presence here must be a sign provided by the Great One! Is he not tremendous!'' The Gray Alien said as if he was giving a sermon and raised his hand in pray to the giant alien.

''Tremendous!'' The other two echoed. ''All hail the Tremendous one!'' They chanted at once.

''But you're a little far away from home aren't you?'' The brutish grey-green alien asked Ben. ''Though for you there is nothing to go back to. The Great One already purified your planet last week!''

''Sssh! Everyone quiet down!'' The yellow one said. ''He's speaking to me!'' He said listening against the creature again.

''What? I don't hear anything?'' Gwen said in disbelief.

''Only I speak his language.'' He said rubbing his bottom four hands up and down against the shell. ''The Great One says...your whole planet will be purified before the next moon. You are quite lucky!''

Though lucky wouldn't be the word to consider as the ground around them began to darken as if the life around it was being drained out.

''Not from what I'm seeing!'' Max said as the surrounding area was quickly darkening.

''No its actually quite the experience!'' The Gray one said as he floated over to the Great One. ''Let me show you...''

''Not the audio visual thing again.'' The brute of the trio said in annoyance.

The Gray one merely gave him an annoyed glance before activating a device on his helmet. A violet sphere was projected along with images. ''We have followed the Great One planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, after he paid a visit to each and every one of our planets.'' Images of the tentacles sprouting and going into the core of the planets accompanied the explanation. ''Notice his technique...the furrowing of the appendages into the core of the planet. Rotting it from the inside and then injesting it.'' The end result was of the planet being destroyed. ''Your cities will be laid to waste. Your oceans will dry up and your mountains will crumble.''

''It will be the end of the world as you know it.''

''Rejoice! Rejoice! Rejoice!'' They chanted.

''How? How can you be okay with this?'' Gwen cried out upon the end result of the purification being revealed. ''This creature has been going around and destroying planet after planet and you worship him like some deity? He's probably wiped out civilizations and you herald this monster like some god? I won't stand by and watch my home destroyed!'' Gwen shouted as for brief moments wisps of pink energy radiated form her. **''Berdi Morado Mata!" **Gwen chanted as the charm of Fire began glowing and she launched a stream of fire. The stream shot forward the creature and impacted only for it to do nothing.

''She attacked the Great One! She must be eliminated!'' The Gray One commanded as the Axe Alien shot forward. He swung his axe down at Gwen who leapt out of the way up into the air. When she up-righted herself she using a descending kick and knocking the alien off his platform.

''Gwen look out!'' Max shouted to the girl who was in the arm by the yellow by a laser. The Red-head let out an anguished cried as she fell towards the ground.

**''Hang on!''** Ben said as he rushed over. Having roll into the ball Ben was able to just get out of the ball and sprung out uses his fleshy stomach to catch her. '**'You okay?''**

''Yeah...'' She said clutching her arm in pain. ''Guess I'm still not strong enough yet huh?'' Her downcast look showed the evident pain and disappointment she was feeling.

''**You did good! I'll handle the rest!'' **He said easing her off as he prepared to fight. Max had ran over and helped Gwen to her feet.

''Well take cover...Ben...give'em Hell!'' He said as Ben nodded.

The Green one covered and began firing beams from his axe only for Ben to roll up into a ball and was able to easily out-speed the shots. Building up speed he ram into the alien sending him flying.

The yellow one took flight and began firing down at the Arburian Pelarota who was veering left and right. His determination steeled is focus as he roll up one of the curves sides and rammed into the yellow one sending him flying off the board and crashing into the Gray one sending them to the ground. Ben was able to just land on the platform and steady himself. **''Alright Omnitrix it's time we cut that creature down to pieces!'' **Ben said as he transformed into Diamondhead.

After trying for minutes on end to get control of the damn thing Ben floated over the creature and launched himself at it as his right hand sharpened into a sphere. He thrusts his hand forward and it broke against the creature's cell. Landing to the ground and causing an impact. Sharpening his hands into blades he slashed at it's cell only causing no affect. Jumping back he then channeled the crystals along the ground and they crashed into the creature only to have no affect. He was just able to avoid one of the tentacles sprouting from the ground.

**''Alright next up! Specter!"**Ben decided as he transformed into the Specter like creature and flown into it's cell only to be immediately forced out. The Creature's mind was so chaotic and it's body toxic that attempts to physically or mentally attacked it didn't work.

Ben tried to use XLR8 and tried slashing it's flower like bud and eyes only to have no affect. He couldn't budge it and break through the shell with Four Arms and Insectoid's fluids didn't do a thing. Following her Aquas's Water, Inferno's Fire, and the Buzzshock's Lightning had no affect at all.

''Enough games! Time to end this now!'' Ben said as he began forming a Rasengan in hand. He then began adding chakra to it as it grew and grew to about the size of his body. With a burst of speed Ben charged forward and let out a cry of Oodama Rasengan to maximize the flow of chakra which itself was channeled through the respiratory system it connected with the beast letting out an explosion of chakra that consumed them both. The light and explosion soon died down to reveal that the attack didn't do a thing. ''What the hell?'' He said as he jumped back and avoided the tentacles. ''Shit...'' He swore and moved out of the creature's attack range.

Heading over to where Gwen and Max were he took some time to recuperate to try and form a plan.

''What happened?'' Gwen asked as Ben shook his head.

''That damn thing's shell is too tough! Four-Arms, Diamondhead, Inferno, and even Specter! Nothing I throw at him works!''

''What about your new alien?''

''I hardly know how to use it!''

''Well something needs to be done and a hurry!'' Max said from his position on a rock. ''That creature is steadily growing.''

''Well cracking it's shell doesn't seem likely.''

''Then maybe you should try attacking it in a different way! If you can't break it's shell maybe you can trick it into eating one of your aliens attacks.'' Gwen suggested as something gleamed in Ben's eyes.

''Gwen! You're a genius!'' Ben said pulling Gwen into a hug who started to blush.

''Uum thanks...'' She said as those strange sensations started happening again. She watched in curiosity as Ben transformed into his new alien. ''The new alien? I thought you didn't know how to use him that well?''

**''It's like you said Gwen. This shape of the creature has a powerful body and if I can't break the shell I'll just rip him apart inside and out.''** He said rolling into a ball and shooting forward like a cannonball.

'Be-careful Ben!' Gwen whispered.

Ben began rolling circles around the Great One picking up speed.

''It is hopeless! The Great One can not be stopped!'' The Gray one said as he and the others had recovered.

''You only delay the inevitable fate of the planet!'' The Green-gray one spoke.

''Just surrender and accept the fate of the planet!'' The Yellow one declared.

The Great One merely continued to feed and didn't so much as budge as Ben came to a rapid roll in front of the creature and shot his way into the mouth.

''Looks like he accepted the inevitable.'' The Gray One said only for the Great One to stop feeding.

''No! Something is wrong with the Great One!'' The Yellow one cried out in distressed as it's body started to convulse. Large dents behind to pop out of it's body until Ben had popped out of its topped covered in blue-green gore.

''The Great One has been silenced. Forever!'' The yellow one said solemnly with a crestfallen look.

''You destroyed him!'' The Gray one stated in a strained tone.

''Hail to the new great one!'' He said with a bow.

''Hail! Hail!'' The yellow one said in excitement as he jumped up and down.

"Whatever." The gray-green one said in an uncaring tone.

''Well they aren't too loyal,'' Gwen said as she and Max walked up.

And at that moment the Omnitrix timed out and Ben was once more in his human form.

''That's right, I forgot, you're just an underdeveloped human.'' The Gray one said in a smug, superior tone as he and the other three began flying away on their platforms.

''Enjoy the rest of your day,'' The yellow one said as the three aliens took off in their ship.

''The damage didn't spread far, but this section of the park is definitely going to be closed off.'' Max said as the damaged from the Great One's feeding had left the small section of the park a barren and decrepit wasteland. ''I have a superior who knows a species that can repair such damage. It might take a couple of weeks, but I think the damage done can easily be prepared if that Parasitic creature didn't manage to dig too deep into the Earth's core.''

''And with the problem of the day done I am in need of a shower,'' Gwen said in a strained tone referring to the Great One's gunk which exploded and covered a sizable amount of the area. Some hours had passed since then and the trio were able to clean up their camp site and the Rustbucket.

''Room for one more?'' Gwen asked as she exited the RV. She noticed Ben had a blanket under his arm along with a cooler in hand and binoculars around his neck.

''So you decided to join me after all?' Ben said with a grin as Gwen walked over with each step in a weird, awkward girlish sort of way.

''You were amazing today. I'm sorry I wasn't much help.''

''Hey it's not easy! I mean you have to train yourself from scratch. It's going to take time.''

''It's the same with you.'' She said then paused and quickly added, ''With your aliens I mean.'' She clarified and looked down at the Omnitrix. She took Ben's arm into her hands and looked down at the device. ''I mean you don't know anything about them, but you're training everyday to learn how to control them. Not to mention you have to deal with different bodies and mentalities. It's not easy.'

''Yeah well it's because I have these bodies tailored to the abilities I'm doing so well. You don't have that luxury though so it's impressive. I mean the other day your attack fizzled out and now you can perform it on command.'' He said as Gwen started blushing at his praise.

''Thanks...'' She said as she averted her eyes and ran her finger through hair. ''So...about the star gazing.''

''Yeah...'' He said as he looked down to her arm to which Gwen was still holding.

''Oh...sorry.'' She said awkwardly as she let it go. Neither of them said a word as they began walking toward the spot Ben had spotted out to gaze at the stars.

0

Author's Note

000

So yeah I'm letting you all know I won't be updating for the next few days. So I'm going to be answering many question, opinions, and letting you guys know about my plans. So yeah I might not have any updates for the week. (Especially not around Tuesday to Thursday as I'm trying to get a part time job.)

0

Artists

0

I am still looking for artists for the pictures I want done. Requests (Not commissions) as I still don't have a job yet. Which is why I'm going on a hiatus/ partly to try and find a job and partly to focus on fics and add detail, focus, along with length for the updates.

So far only Lanky Nathan and Nyght Fury are doing pictures for me.

This is Lanky Nathan's contribution so far.

http:/lanky-nathan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3effjy

Nyght's contribution (Without color for the time being.)

http:/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Dragonrider626#/d3kpm7g

000

Update Schedule

0000

Once I start posting again every multi-chapter story that hasn't been updating in more then two months expect it to be updated.

00

Fic Ideas

000

Well it's crossover pics. Here's all the ideas I have stored up. I was hoping the Rasengan picture I described below would be the first one.

Naruto (Naruto) and Will (W.I.T.C.H.) are in civilian attire the former in said shirt and black cargo pants and the latter in a red T-shirt and faded jeans by a lake going 4 a stroll while Will's guardian image and Naruto's shippuden outfit with lake image reflecting them. So their civilian attire is walking along the lake while their on duty images are reflected in the lake. And in the Rasengan pic, Will should be in her Guardian form. (Basically Naruto with his arms wrapped around Will from behind as they form a Rasengan together.)

I just got the humorous idea of all five witch girls in guardian form pretty much playing tug-of-a-war with a dismayed Naruto shooting jealous glances at each other. It's random, but it's so funny I feel like I had to share it. You mind saving that under your file as a someday pic. And right after I just thought about a caption too. 1. 'They were willing to share ups and downs of their destiny. When it came to boyfriends. Not so much.'2. 'Choosing one occurs the wrath of the four others. Poor Naruto...no matter the choice he's screwed.'

0  
Next Idea  
0

I see Naruto in a casual white T-shirt and red and black jacket with black jeans. Tatsuki (Bleach) in blue jeans and sleeveless red button up top that shows some of her navel and Orihime wearing a light violet top and yellow mini-skirt.

Ok well this next one should be Naruto in the middle, his right arm around Tatsuki who has a faint blush and sorta looking off to the side and with Orihime (Bleach) on Naruto's left with her arms around his neck.

0  
Another Idea  
0

Ok do you think you could do some pictures of Will's mom as well? (Susan Vandom/Susan is a tall, leggy, tan-skinned, buxom, raven-haired woman who looks all of twenty-five despite being about forty. ) Who is paired with the Oc character.

Ok the Oc has dark skin (Mocha complexion) with shoulder length dark hair (Either really dark violet or black whichever is easier) with golden cat like eyes (Powerful eyes). He has an athletic build, not bulky like a bruiser but noticeable, about 6'2 in height whose color theme in clothes are black, white, grey, and or violet. He has a small scar on his left cheek a few inches under his eye. His temperament and facial impressions usually are that of a jokester (prankster) that's more of a gentlemanly lech and a calm, cool, chess master whose good at reading both people's expressions and foreseeing their actions even before they of his usual outfits is a black shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots with a black badass two is a white wife-beater and black jeans with Nikes. His animal form differentiates between a Panther or Cougar itself depending on his temperament as well.

It's short, black and semi spiky. Though K has cut his hair on occasion so its short. His hair varies from Animish to real world depending on his form. Also can you file all this away under Google Docs or something as I have numerous ideas I will send in the future.

One of his usual outfits is a black shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots with a black badass long coat. Option two is a white wife-beater and black jeans with Nikes.  
His animal form differentiates between a Panther or Cougar itself depending on his temperament as well. One picture I have in mind is the two of them in a kitchen setting feeding each other cheesecake as their a couple.

One picture I have in mind is the two of them in a kitchen setting feeding each other cheesecake as the fic it's based off of they're a couple.  
So you know what Susan Vandom looks like right? You think you could make a child out of her and my Oc features? Female, say around age 12?

0

Response to Reviews to Old Heroes Across Time

0

Leaf Ranger

Hmmm... well... this was a pretty good chapter, except you kinda clumped everything together... it kinda made it hard to read. Plus the sudden jump from Telma's bar to Auru's location was so sudden. If I hadn't played the game (like 50 times), I would have missed it.  
0

Response

0

I have a rewrite of the story in the works I plan to do soon.

0

Trooper0007

When are you going to have Naruto sleep with the goddess? also are you going to have him sleep with Ganon's sister or mother or whatever you have her as. you need to work on your spelling. p.s. I have read the entire story and it is pretty good

0

In the rewrite we will have more focus on Naruto's interactions with the goddess along with character development and stuff.

0

Response to Golden Kitsune Alchemist and Kitsune of the Jewel AN Reviews

0

AN

0

The votes that I have been given so far. Kikyo is in the league. That and people have been given better reasoning.

Kagome: 8

Kikyo: 11

0000000000

Responses-Ramen Junky.

I really hate it when there is a lot of mispelling problems because I automatically scam through stuff as I have vision problems and so I don't bother with things with mistakes like I would with the others. But yeah okay your vote is noted.

Random guy 1-Yes the pairing has been done a lot so I am taking your vote into consideration.

Ultimate Zelda-Fan-Ok your vote has been taken into consideration.

RyumaOmega- Your vote has been taken into consideration.

Lightning Thief-Your right the pairing is nonexistent henceforth why I exist. If it wasn't for people only doing the overdone crossover pairings and actually going outside the box I wouldn't exist. And because of all the votes Riza has been officially added.

Best of Naruto-That would be fun with all the drama and such. Also yeah two main characters butting heads would be fun. I also came up with an interesting plot point where Naruto seeks Midiriko's council (whose soul is trapped in a fragment to which Naruto can communicate to her through) and can also literally be a spiritual mentor for Kagome.

To those who just gave a name and no real knowledge or foresight-In the future just don't give a name to a poll. Actually bother to give ideas and reasons. I HATE short word responses or generic update soon and make chapter longer reviews. I ignore reviews like that and will most likely not to respond to you as reviews like that are so general and careless and doesn't have any heart.

Keeper of Infinite Library-That doesn't make sense.

Leonineus-I suppose that makes sense.

Mist 12-I have no idea what you're saying so I'm glossing over it.

Cmcwiki-I think I responded to you. Most people blame and hate the characters and not the AUTHORS WHO FAIL AT WRITING THE CHARACTERS INSTEAD OF JUST ADDING INFORMED KNOWELDGE AND ATTRIBUTES AND NOT FOLLOWING WITH WHAT WE ARE TOLD ABOUT THE CHARACTERS! And yeah we're used to her nonsense type of pairings. Also I don't like character bashing at all. So I don't see where the Hojo or whatever his name hate comes from.

000000000

Votes

0000

Olivia: 2

Riza: 4

Lust:1

Psiren/Clare:1

Gracia: 1

Izumi: 2

Maria Ross: 1

May: 1

0000

Ryuma Omega

0000000000

Ok. First off, I am glad that Trisha, Rose, and Sheska are a given to be a part of Naruto's harem. They are all beautiful in their own way and are able to help Naruto in his plans to rebuild his clan, especially Sheska and her ability to remember anything she has ever read with her photographic memory.

1. Yes that is an interesting quality to have and there is never just enough focus on minor characters.

Now if I am going to vote for anymore women to be added to his harem, I am telling you now I will vote for women/girls who are not only pretty/beautiful but who also are able to contribute in some way to furthering Naruto's cause to rule the multiverse and contribute in some way to repopulating his clan and strengthening his celestial army. First on my voting list is Catherine Elle Armstrong. Not only is she beautiful, fully figured, and incredibly strong for her petite size, but she is a part of the illustrious Armstrong family who have contributed to the Amestris army and furthering the country of Amestris. If Naruto were to be paired with her, he would have the Armstrong family as an ally and further strengthen his own celestial army with strong and skill soldiers and alchemists.

2. Yes now I wish I had fair reasoning like that all the time.

00000000

Second on my voting list is Winry Rockbell. Even though she is only fifteen when the series starts and isn't a warrior, she is beautiful, nicely figured, AND is a talented and skilled auto mail mechanic. Think about it. If any of Naruto's allies or friends, who don't have regenerative abilities, ever gets their limbs cut off, he would have an auto-mail medic and mechanic on hand to help them and further strengthen them and his army.

Yeah this is a no go. The only reason I see this working is to write Ed and Al out of the fic. But someone will say make someone else their mother and that leads to a whole bunch of shenanigans I'm not going to bother with.

00000000000000000

Third and final on my voting list would be May Chang. Yeah, she is younger and clearly not old enough to marry yet but Naruto can have her as a fiance of sorts until she is old enough to marry. May is not only a skilled martial artist and a skilled and talented alchemist, but she is also one of many princesses of Xing who has a chance of inheriting the throne. This would give Naruto access to another powerful country to help further his goals to strengthen his celestial army and slowly start to conquer and rule all of the multi-verse. These are my choices on who to pair Naruto with along with Trisha, Rose, and Sheska. I hope you like my choices and my explanations for each one. Good luck on the rewrite for this fanfic! I will certainly read it when it finally comes out!

3. She's kind of young and its awkward. I suppose it's an age up but I can't recall at the moment if there are moments between her and Al that pertains to the plot.

The Fanfic Critic

Yeah I guess that makes sense. Anyway I have so many other stories to focus on I don't have the time to worry endlessly on a choice the fans could do for me.

The Best of Naruto

Yeah and to be honest if anyone has ideas for Lust I'm willing to hear them. (Anyway I study the characters and they all seem to be their sin personified except for Lust. She really didn't fall her Sin's theme like one would think.

1. Gracia Hughes (After Maes Hughes dies), Yeah that does kind of make sense. I went over brotherhood and since I'm going primary brotherhood I realize how much character development for Roy depends on this.

2. Izumi (you can make her not married.), I might not go with this. Only because of the epic Major and Seigfred scene towards the end of the series. I swear to god I don't think I ever laughed that most during a non comedy.

Maria Ross (she can be the one that has a crush on Naruto, and treats Ed and Al like her own sons.) I'm confused by the latter statement?

Olivier Mira Armstrong (She seems like a rival for Naruto at first.)-Yeah that doesn't make sense. The rival thing.

Riza Hawkeye(Naruto tries to go on a date with her, but she usually sees him a perv until something happens to change a opinion.)-That actually would be pretty funny.

Ressie-Yeah he can timetravel. He's a dimension hopper.

Lexum09-I know and yeah I'm keeping the thing and as for Izumi I don't know.

Castigar0- That animal thing is pretty obvious. Also how would she be a good fit for the harem? I really hate suggestion for women based on their looks and not their intelligence or what they could add so please give better justification then that she's hot. Why would Naruto be scared of Riza?

000

Future Stories

0

Naruto

0

FF 7-Un named fic.

FF 9 Un named fic.

Pride of the Fox- Drifting through life Naruto is contracted as a mercenary. On his latest job he meets a determined young woman with a voice of an angel and a penchant for trouble. NarutoxRinoa. Squall x Quistis.

Naruto x Vanille One-shot. (Anymore information hasn't been thought of.)

(Bonds Tempered by Fire) Naruto x Will x Taranee- Upon reaching age 18 Taranee decides she wants to lose her virginity, but wants her first time to be special. Enter Will and Naruto who volunteer to help make it memorable.

No More Heroes (A Hero? Not this time!) Upon tracking down a dangerous criminal Naruto finds himself involved with a league of assassins.

The Hunter being Hunted. Sango is hired by a village to eliminate a demon causing havoc to the village. Thing is, is he really causing havoc or is there more to the tale?

Beauty and the Demon-Belle finds herself in the company of a monstrous demon. The thing is, he's more like a perverted ass-hat who had a little too much to drink one night.

Her way of Thanks- What if Junko (Yugioh Gx) was a bit more thankful for Naruto saving her during the Sal incident.

Warmth in Briggs Mountain-During Naruto's quest to learn about Alchemy (Golden Kitsune Alchemist) Naruto meets one Izumi Harnet. During the one month survival things begin to heat up.

Connection by Urges-Because of their animal traits both Naruto and Karen (Bumblebee) are relocated to a small private island until mating season passes and their hormones no longer affect people. Natural their not affected by the others pheromones in the way everyone else is, but an attraction (and hormones) seem to arise as they spend time together.

Breeze and Storm-Naruto is teaching Hay Lin advance wind techniques. During the course of that attraction romance blooms.

Irma Lair-The Vixen-Irma decides to use the form of her older Alter-ego to seduce one Uzumaki Naruto. It's super effective!

Just another day on the Beach-Naruto x Kairi-PWP

Escape-Finding herself consumed by loneliness and the nature of her power altered due to an experiment Namine brings her favorite anime character and crush to life.

Punish me Master-When the unresolved sexual tension between Naruto and Aqua becomes too great.

Sensations-Xion wants to know how sex feels life. NarutoxXion. PWP.

Quenching the Fire-With the threat of insanity due to a Wu mishap Naruto helps Kimiko resolve the problem.

Comfort-After Quistis is demoted Naruto comforts her. PWP.

Touch-When Rogue urges threaten her self-control she has no choice but to go to the only person she can touch. (References Alpha Mutant.)

Fathering Diana's child- When you're greeted by Wonder woman the last thing you expect to hear is for you to be the father of your child.

Magic of a Mask-After trying to conceive children and failing Naruto and Ruto go on an epic quest to find a mask that will allow Naruto to assume the form of a Zora.

Cherry Blossom:Sakura's Tale.

Her Idiot-Tatsuki didn't know when she fell for him. All she did know was that she wasn't going to let him go.

The Kitsune of DC- (Original Hero/Naruto DC story with own mythos and legend.) As long as the Nine Bijuu exist there will be people who seek their power for war. Making the ultimate selfless sacrifice Naruto is blessed with immortality until mankind selfishness and thirst for destruction drops down to a sudden threshold, but a hero at heart he could not just stand by as the destruction goes on. Though years of solitude and watching the endless cycle of pain and hatred has made him a far more cynical hero.

Accidental Charming (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen) Thanks to Kurumu's ever growing power she's able to accidentally charm Naruto. Waiting for it to wear off she can't help but at least pretend she has the blond all to herself. Sexiness ensues.

(Actually got a Prologue out but expect the start of the actual series soon.) Evangelion with a Fox-When Shinji is recruited he brings along an ally. Heterosexual life partner Uzumaki Naruto who seems more concerned with the women then saving the soon to be doomed planet.

The Charmed One's New Guardian. What if the Elders were firm in their decision and he was replaced by another white lighter? And what happens when her lover comes into the fray and becomes an ally knowing how dangerous things around her new charges can get. Naruto x ?

Training Pleasure- While training to hone his animal within certain instincts began to overtake Naruto. Indulging in those instincts are the only way to make sure the blond returns to normal so Ruby offers to help him in anyway she can. (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen.)

Feeling Alive-Rei wants to know what it means to feel alive. To feel love and pleasure. So she approaches Naruto. (Off shoot of Evangelion with Foxes.)

The Library Encounter-Covert pervert Ami is caught reading a rather risque book. Of course Naruto's teasing touching and Whispers only help heat the situation up.

No Title as of yet-Feeling rather self conscious about her appearance Naruto takes Makoto out on a date. Finding herself enjoying the idea of dating Naruto they keep going out until one date ends with a passionate encounter.

Husband to an Amazon-Naruto finds himself drawn into a world of Chaos. Too starved to think of the consequences the blond eats a certain amazon's price winnings.

Untitled-A Naruto x Kitty Pryde PWP One-shot.

Peg's Affair-Feeling unloved and neglected by Pete Peg enters into an affair with the new neighbor.

00

Ben

00

Sparring Session-Sequel to Star Gazing.

Without Kevin-With Kevin incarcerated and having to undergo trial due to the events of Absolute Power Ben and Gwen have to continue their duty while trying to feel the power gap and hole that was left behind.

00

Inuyasha

00

Son of the Dog Demon General-What if Inu no Taisho had a Vassal? What if she took to raising Inuyasha and help him realize his true potential.

Inuyasha x Harem.

00

Future Story Arcs

00

The Strongest Team (Kitsune of Fairy Tale)

-When Natsu and Erza are about to fight after the team's return from a mission Lucy wonders aloud why the members of the strongest team are about to fight. At that moment one of the Fairy Tale members corrects her and tells her about the true Strongest Team. The Demon Trio-Naruto, Erza, and Mirajane. (Flashback Arc.)

Path of a Hero (Naruto of the Justice League)-When League level crime dies down for a time Naruto finds himself becoming to Silver City, Los Angeles to what Superman and Batman are to Metropolis and Gotham respectively.

0000

Also still accepting Original Characters-Profile Info Below

0000

So feel free to start suggesting some Original characters as well. This helps now more then ever since my computer usage is still limited and even if I expanded upon different ideas I'm still one person with limited Internet access and we've all seen other fans and authors come up with great ideas.

Also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Appearance: (Outside their human guise)

Back story (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Home world:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragon ball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villains, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.


	15. Framed!

Naruto X

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's note

000

Outfits for Naruto/Ben and Gwen are Alternate Outfit 3

http:/jedahsparda(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Ben-and-Gwen-121460565?q=boost%3Apopular%20ben%20and%20gwen&qo=8

Thanks to someone who actually took up my picture request this picture was born. The color version is to be done soon. So yeah this will feature the obvious differences that a variation of my fics and canon do and when I looked at this picture I couldn't help but see this picture. So if you're a fan of my series go and comment on the pictures that relate to my story on the sight by dragonrider626 (Nightfury) and Lanky Nathan.

Remove the (dot) and replace those with dots then copy the entire line and place it in the URL (because you just know one person is going to ask or isn't aware how links are affected by the sight through PMs and such) and you should see the picture or just go to my page and click on the link.

http:/dragonrider626(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3lnmbx

Also once again if you don't like stories don't read my stories. Don't anonymously bitch about it like an annoying troll. If by now you read my stories and can't put that together you're an idiot. Plain and simple. No amount of insults are going to make me stop. If you don't have the brain cells to simply click the back button and not go on my page then that's your problem and not mine. Of course the stuff isn't realistic. It's fanfiction. It's not supposed to be realistic or a word for word clone of canon. And to the idiot who keeps anonymously flaming me. I don't read your comments the first insult I see I simply delete so stop wasting time you obsessed and pathetic little childish moron.

Now for people who actually aren't complete morons please enjoy these stories.

000000

Story Start

000000

''Damnit...we lost him.'' The dark brown haired male said as he kicked over a trashcan and it's contents spilled out. ''How are we supposed to find him in a city this big?''

'''We'll find him Tom, we won't stop until we do.'' Alex said wrapping her arms around him from behind in a comforting hug. ''So keep your cool.'' she said as she turned to Mia. ''Any luck?''

The girl shook her head. '_His thoughts are different now...changing...warped; it's hard to keep track.''_

_''_Well we do know one thing. He's trying to send a message and there's only one person who it could be for.''

''So why are we standing in line again?'' Gwen asked as the line they were in hadn't moved; for the last fifteen minutes.

''It's the first comic of Shinobi; I have to get it Gwen. No true fan of Shinobi would throw away this chance. Besides it's not like you have to stay.'' he said as the line moved and they stepped forward; about two feet.

''Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble,'' she informed the boy who scowled.

''Hey...I feel that you are insinuating that I am a trouble maker.''

''No, you're a magnet for trouble. And I just know the moment we separate something strange and unlikely is going to happen.''

''Have some fate in me Gwen. Look I'm just standing here in line and I'm not doing anything. I'm not going to go Four-Arms and go on a rampage or anything. Unless they run out and the person in front of me gets the last comic then there will be hell to pay.'' Ben joked as an amused grin popped on Gwen's face for 2.5 seconds.

''That's not something you should joke about.'' Gwen said with a lecturer's gaze.

''Yeah, yeah, why don't you go check out the sights? It looks like there won't be much happening today.''

''If you say so...'' she said as everyone else seemed to absorbed into getting the comic to worry too much about anything. ''I'll come back in two hours then.''

''Yeah...I'll see you then.'' Ben waved Gwen off as she made her way to a bookstore. She was hoping that maybe she could find something, anything on magic that could help her master the charms better.

Two hours later Gwen and Max emerged from the shop, the latter carrying a small orange book under his arm. ''You know for once I don't think anything weird is going to happen.'' Gwen said as Max's eyes widened.

''Gwen no, you never...'' Suddenly as if the Universe wanted to fuck with them Four-Arms burst out of the comic shop. ''...say anything like that.''

''What on Earth?'' Gwen cried out as Four Arms began flipping over the cars and tearing stuff up to which people ran, screaming in fear. The police drove up and tried to stop the muscle bound behemoth only for the cop car to be picked up and them shaken out of it. Like the rest of the civilians they fled in fear as Four Arms tossed the vehicle into another shop to which it exploded.

Max and Gwen dove behind a parked truck as more debris went flying and more police cars drove up to deal with the mad berserker. Soon an armored vehicle drove up and four men stepped out. Three were wearing customized swat uniform while their apparent leader, a man with short military cut blonde hair, blue eyes, and all black forces uniform took front.

'''Lieutenant Steele!'' one of the officers greeted him on sight and saluted.

''Let me and the Special Alien Containment Team deal with this. You are dismissed.'' he told the officers.

''Grandpa Max what's going on? Who is that?''

''That's SACT,'' Max began, ''When most of the Earth based plumbers retired a new government group was established to deal with any stray or remaining threats to the earth. After Vilgax most of the threats of the Earth had all, but vanish and it was thought necessary to keep a sect running that only wasted resources.''

''Concussion Bazooka!'' Steele ordered as two of his men retrieved a golden and dark silver device consisted of a large shoulder cannon and a twice device connected to a long and thick power cord that the second man wore like a life jacket.

''We can't...we can't let this happen!'' Gwen exclaimed as she launched herself from behind the truck towards Ben.

''Gwen...Wait!"

''Ben snap out of it!'' Gwen shouted gaining attention of the bruiser who hoisted the car. To her horror a malevolent grin formed on his face as he prepared to throw the car at her only to be blasted into a pizzeria by the orange beam like concussion of the Bazooka.

''Ben!'' Both Max and Gwen cried out for him only for Four Arms to crash his way through the walls carrying a lit fireplace. He tossed it in the direction of the law in enforcement, miraculously not killing any of them as he fled the scene.

''Have you lost your mind?'' Were the words Ben heard when Gwen stormed into the Rust bucket. The brown haired changeling only looked at her in confusion as he looked up from his comic book. What the hell did he do? As far as he knew there couldn't have been anything he done so far that would warrant her being pissed off.

''Not that I last checked,'' he quipped, then wondered if it was the smart thing

''You think this is a joke? What were you thinking earlier?''

''Gwen...pause for a moment and use that brain of yours ok.'' He said resting his hands on her shoulder. ''You're telling me that it might not have ever crossed your mind that this is a rogue member of one of the species that my watch contained? Like that Petrosapien we encountered a few weeks ago.''

''Y-You're right...'' Gwen said as she cooled down some. ''I'm sorry...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. Its just, I mean the thought never crossed my mind as it's just so unlikely. ''

''That's okay...I'm sure after a back rub or two I'll forgive you.'' Ben said quite cheekily only to get a smack to the back of the head for his troubles.''Ow...why'd you hit me Gwen?'' Though after a few moments he started to get serious. ''But this is troubling.'' He said as he made his way to the door.

''Ben? Where are you going?''

''To find this rogue alien and put a stop to him before he causes anymore trouble.'' Ben said as he exited out the door with Gwen and Max right behind him. Ben arrived at the scene, examining one of the bricks from the battle. Though the sound of something from an alleyway and silhouette alerting his presence.

''Over there!''

Ben chased after the Four Arms imposter all the way to the U.S. Mint.

''Who said...retirement...was relaxing.'' Max said with huffs as he paused to stop and catch his breath, showing that he was indeed out of shape since the good old days.

''Come on Grandpa Max! We'll loose him at this rate!''

''I'm getting too old for this...'' Max grumbled as he followed after his granddaughter. ''Are you sure he came in here?'' Max asked, raising his voice over the sound of the printing press and change behind deposited. An explosion answered that question as they followed the origin of the noise to find two security guards being cornered by Inferno. Inferno charged up a fire-blast and knocked them some of the infrastructure from above trapping the two security guards. For what ever reason the fire creature quickly spun, as if sensing them and thrown a stream of fire at them only for Diamondhead to get in the way.

''**I found you...imposter!''** he growled before turning to Gwen and Max. '**'You two get everyone out of here. I'll deal with the fake.''**

Gwen definitely wasn't going to argue considering that the alien in question was made of the element of one of the only spells she knew meaning she wouldn't be of much help. Sharping his blades Diamondhead charged forward cutting through the fireballs only for the Inferno copy to blast himself up into the air.  
**  
''Who the hell are you? And what do you want?''**

''You'll see...''

The voice taunted as a column of fire erupted from under Diamondhead causing him to jump back and began firing shards at the fire creature only for him to dodge to the sides at ease. The Inferno copy blasted a containment unit of coins which poured down on the diamondoid. He then jumped down from the walkway as he tossed a ball of fire from hand to hand. ''**Looks like it's raining money.'' **he said rather cheekily.** ''Have you still have no idea who I am? Maybe this will help.''**The fake inferno said as his head started to surge and convulsed as the head of Insectoid, Upgrade, and some of the other forms before revealing it was none other then Kevin.

**''Kevin? How? You were drained of my powers back in the subway.''**

''So you thought Benji. It turns out back then I absorbed enough of your watch energy gifting me the ability to transform into any of your forms. All I need to do is concentrate hard enough, but the downside is I can only stay human for a short amount of time. You made me into this freak! ''

**'Just like a child who never takes responsibility for his actions! It was your choice to try and drain the Omnitrix. Whatever happened to you is on your head, your choice and you have to deal with the consequences.''**

''I could care less; I'm going to pay you back for everything 'partner'. Everything is 50-50; I'll do the crime and you'll do the time.''

''That's enough Kevin!'' Alex said as she and the others ran into the room. ''You're taking this too far!''

''So the traitors are here as well. You save me the time of hunting you down.''

''Just try it you bastard.'' Thomas snarled as he transformed.

**''You would have even gone as far as threaten your old friends? '' **Ben asked as he stepped between them.

''**I have no friends!'' **He said fully transforming and blowing up several of the machines causing an explosion a large, blinding their sight.

''Don't loose him!'' Alex cried out as she thrust out her hands causing the fire to part. Kevin propelled himself out of the window as Thomas burst through one of the walls as Alex and Mia followed after him. Not too soon after multiple armed shoulders burst through the walls as they homed their weapons on Ben.

**''I'm not the one you're after! I assure you the criminal causing all the havoc is getting away.'' **Ben tried to reason, but he knew it was going to be pointless. Right now chasing after Kevin would be pointless; trying to fight him in such a populated area would only bring causalities. So making the best of his abilities he formed walls of diamond as he used the strength of his alien to propel himself up the walkway. He then dove out of the window and waited that there was no one in sight and changing back to his human form. Of course Steele questioned anyone who was in the area and after a few moments the Tennyson family was released.

''This is bad...Kevin has the ability of my aliens. Who knows what he'll do now that he has these powers.'' he said as Gwen was typing away on her computer.

''Worse then you realize. Check this out,'' Gwen said as she turned her laptop to reveal clips and images of Ben's various forms destroying things. ''Savage Beast (Wildmutt) terrorizing a hospital in Tallaheese, Ripjaws attacking Fire stations in Chicago, and even Ghostfreak causing general havoc in Barstole**. ''**

''Not only that, but he was pulling off stuff I wasn't aware Inferno was capable of. If he really has been stuck in those forms all this time there's no telling how powerful he's going to become. Thomas, Alex, and Mia won't be able to handle this on their own.''

''Wait...you don't mean those three kids from New York do you?'' Max asked, only for an upgrade possessed car with a crowd of screaming people inside to drive by. ''Boy must have went Upgrade to hijack that cable car. Ben...''

''Already on it. '' Ben said as he was out the door as XLR8.

From the roof it appeared members of SACT were tracking the car and having caught sight of the speedster's emergence from the RV. ''Mobile One...some sort of blue lizard emerged from the RV. He is trailing after the cable car trailing down California street.''  
_  
''Maintain visuals...I'm on my way.''_

Swerving around the vehicles of the road XLR8 ran up next to the vehicle.

**''Looks like you finally decided to...oow...you dick!'' **Kevin snarled as a large rock impacted against the front of the cable car. Pulling up behind Ben were Alex, Mia, and Thomas in a most likely stolen cable car.

''**What are you three doing here?''**

''Hey! Nice seeing you too...'' Alex remarked in annoyance. ''We're not helpless you know.'' she said raising her left finger off the wheel and firing a small, bullet thin stream of fire into the cable car. Kevin reacted, by launching tendrils of some sort out causing Ben to speed up and Alex to slow down. Spikes erupted from the vehicle who tried to ram into them.

With a quick change XLR8 became Specter as he went intangible and entered the cable car. Of course people were screaming their heads off and some of them fainted as their weirdness threshold was raised to the max.

**''Everyone stay calm...I'm here to help...''** The specter dodged several fists erupting from the floor.  
**  
''Face it Benji...you have to play the hero and as such you'll never be able to take me on without restraint! I don't have that problem!''**Kevin said ripping the system control apart before dis-emerging with the machines and flying off as Insectoid. Though they were saved by none other then the timely intervention of the Rust bucket using some grappling hook nonsense you would expect from Batman.

The Cable-car was stopped just right before it could plummet off the peer into the water below. The people then let out a cheer as they were saved.

That night the group of six gathered at the Rust bucket as they tried and figured how to make the best of their situation.. ''I guess we never formally met. I'm Alex and these are my friends, Thomas, and Mia.'' the red-head introduced her companions.

''My name is Max Tennyson and this is my grand daughter Gwen and I assume you three already know Ben.''

When the introductions were done Alex was the first to bring the focus back to their problem.''Were sorry for all the trouble Kevin has been causing.''

''It's not your fault, all that matters now is that we stop Kevin. I assume you three have a method for tracking Kevin.''

''Mia has this thing where she can sense thoughts!"

Mia merely shrunk back in embarrassment at Thomas's statement. '_'I-I'll try...''_

''Then were wasting time...we should be...'' Thomas opened the door only to meet face to face with numerous weapons. ''Crap!''

Ushered out of the mobile unit they soon found themselves being interrogated by Steele.''Every-time we look up it seems you lot are always on the scene where the aliens attack. So you have two choices, either you tell me what you know or you give me your measurements for your prison jumpsuits.''

At that moment one of Steele's men walked up. ''Sir, we've have just received word that the crystal Alien is rampaging on the Golden Gate. Looks like he's going to bring down the whole bridge if he isn't stopped.''

Removing the communication device from his belt Steele gave an order to his men who were tracking the alien. ''Falcon one...pick up at my 20. We're not done...'' he informed him as he and the rest of SACT took off.

''Alex, Mia, Thomas...I know you feel Kevin is your responsibility but I'm going to take him on; on my own.''

Thomas didn't agree to this of course. ''We've been tracking Kevin for weeks. We know how he thinks...he's our...'' He found himself pausing when Alex moved in-between them.

''He's right Thomas. We've tried already and we failed. Kevin is too strong for us...he's too far gone.'' she said as a heart broken look appeared on her face. ''He isn't the same guy anymore.'' she said as if she came to a realization. She turned to Ben with a pleading look. ''Ben please...stop Kevin...stop him before the guy we knew is gone completely.''

''I'll do everything I can.'' Ben promised her, taking a hold of their burden.

At the golden gate bridge Kevin was causing havoc with diamondhead's face. Using the shards he was cutting loose the bridge ropes causing them to collapse on the bridge, causing cracks in the foundation and crushing cards. People were crying and screaming; panic was rampant amongst the people abandoning their cars. Military copters were being shot down and the pilots abandoning them as they floated down to safety using their parachutes. Even Steele's attempt to dive in via bungee cord ran airy when Kevin shot the tail blade and the Lieutenant had barely made to the platform, using his combat knife to cut the rope.  
**  
''Lieutenant Steele. Nice to see you again.'' **Kevin cackled as he reveled in the destruction he was causing. And like only a badass would Steele attempted to engage Kevin using hand to hand tactics as he would sure that a knife would be slightly less effective all things given. Though he proved ineffective against a being of pure diamond as he was knocked about, his face bruised and his left eye; black and swollen as Kevin sharpened one of his hands into a blade. Hoisting Steele up by his shirt he prepared to end his life when Ben's voice echoed from behind him.

''Let him go Kevin...this is about you and me.'' Ben said as Kevin chucked Steele aside; to which the man miraculously landed on one of the rope bridges.  
**  
''Sounds good to me.''** he said as he made his way towards Ben. '**'Still trying to play Hero? Oh let me guess...you just want to help me?''** he mocked him as he chortled.

''One chance after another you threw them away Kevin. I can understand Kevin, you made a mistakes; a lot of kids make them but when you go about endangering countless lives for childish glee you crossed the lines. I'm putting an end to this now.''

**''Aaw...does this mean we're not best buds anymore?'' **he continued to mock the teen as he fired a shower of diamonds only for Ben to leap over them with ease and appear on the other. **''What the hell? What but you're in your weak human form? Unless this is some new alien power! I'll just take that as well!''**

''Wrong Kevin...no more games. If you're going to blame me for your mistakes you might as well see my true face; the face of the real Ben X.'' he said as a swirl of blue energy appeared around him. In a blinding flash a new person stood there in Ben's face. He was wearing an altered version of Ben's clothes to fit his new, older form. He had spiky blond hair that looked pale in the moonlight instead of its usual glow. He had cerulean blue eyes deep like the sea and just as conflicted like the ocean water littered with pollution. His skin was of a very slight tan coloration and he had three whiskers on each cheek. ''My real name...is Naruto Uzumaki also known as Ben Tennyson.''

**''You think changing your name and appearance scares me? I'll still take you down. I have all your aliens! I can change into all your forms and unlike you I don't have a limit.''**Kevin said as he charged only for Naruto to flash down and slug Kevin in the cheek pretty hard. He sent him skidding across the bridge tearing it up slightly.

''All those innocents lives you tormented. Was it really worth it just to get back at me?''  
**  
''No one is innocent. They just haven't gotten a chance to torment me yet!''**Kevin said stubbornly as he got up and charged Naruto.

Down below an energy cannon was being set up for fire. The members of SACT were ordered only to fire on STEELE'S order as the two super powered teens duke it out.

Naruto dodged strike after strike from the sharp blades. When Kevin left himself open Naruto struck him with a left hook, a right jab, a left jab, a right hook, and then an uppercut sending him flying back into the bridge's tip structure. Deciding to change his fighting style Kevin transformed into Inferno and began blasting streams of fire at Naruto who ducked under them and elbow Kevin in the ribcage then spun and back handed him sending him over the edge.

Kevin then transformed into Insectoid and began firing the insect goo at the blond who back flipped the initial blasts and pulled out some shuriken and flung them, cutting the sides of two of the Antennas. Hissing in pain Kevin dropped down and transformed into Four Arms and began throwing punch after punch to which Naruto direct to the side of him with ease. With another open visibly Naruto used an open palm strike to send Kevin skidding back several feet, but the teen was determined not to loose.

Transforming into Aquas Kevin launched two streams of water at Naruto who used the shushin to get behind Kevin and hit him with a low electric current jutsu causing Kevin to dissipate and quickly reform as Upgrade. His intent to smother the blond were halted prematurely courtesy of a chidori nagashi which shocked Kevin into his human form. Before he could go about his next attack he was kicked into his chest by Naruto and was sent crashing to the ground whose right hand was covered in lightning.

**''Do it...finish it.''**

Naruto merely shook his head and turned his back as he began to leave.

''What are you doing? Get back here and fight me! I'm not true with you yet.''

''But I am through with you. You're not worth it Kevin; face it, you can't beat me and you know that now. I suggest you crawl away and never show your face again unless you want to be thrown in a prisoner where most dangerous criminals with your abilities go.''

''You...you...'' Kevin began to tremble with rage as his pupils constricted. His whole body began to convulse, mutate as the various limbs and traits of the aliens began to emerge as Kevin's body began to grow and expand. By the time he was done transforming he had become a monstrosity. The majority of his form was that of a slightly pinker Four Arms with different limbs.

His left upper limb was that of Diamondhead's and his upper right arm was that of Infernos; with Savage Beast claws consisted of both his bottom arms. Sprouted from his back was XLR8's tail with Upgrade's skin consisted of his shoulders and with Insectoid's antenna sticking from his head and Ripjaw's eye modified and mixed with upgrade taking the place of his left eye.  
**  
''I...I can't change back...you...you did this!''** Kevin roared, his apparent hatred of Ben/Naruto reaching new heights. **''Teeeennnnyssssson!''**With a running start Kevin's heavy footsteps shook the top of the bridge slightly as he propelled himself, using Insectoid's wings to fly as he crashed into Naruto's sending him skidding back several feet. Naruto leaped back against the wall and jumped over only to be hit with several shards.

Shaking the shards loose he found himself dodging Kevin's four arms only to be suddenly blasted back by a burst of water from Kevin's mouth. Planting his feet into the steel he pushed his way through only for Kevin to spat goo in his eyes and swing his tail nearly knocking the blond off his feet who back flipped to his feet and yank some shuriken out of his pouch and toss it at the Chimera who took to the sky.

''**You can't stop me! No one can stop me! You had your chance and now you failed! Face it! You don't have what it takes to finish me off!''  
**  
'But I do...Fire!'' Steele gave the man as the high powered energy canon blasted into Kevin. Being sent flying over the side Kevin let out a wail as he fail into the dark waters below. Naruto wiped the goo from his eyes as he sighed. Yet another person who couldn't have been saved from the thirst of vengeance. Steele who was about to fall off was saved by Naruto's intervention.

''Still looking for me?'' Naruto knew Steele heard all of Kevin's proclamation. With SACT working with the PLUMBERS they would probably take offense to a mind wipe of a group under their sect.

Steele then took out his communicator. ''The target has been neutralized. It's been confirmed that all recent sightings of a criminal nature were done by one criminal shape shifter so no further action will be taken by SACT unless under my direct orders.'' When Steele looked up, finish giving his orders he noticed Naruto was gone.

_''Roger that sir...''_

''And one more thing...someone get me the hell down from here.''  
**  
**While down trodden by the turn of events the trio realized that there was no other way. So saying goodbye to the Tennysons; after declining an offer to join them they decided to use this time to see what was out in the world. It would only be a matter of time where the incident would be covered up and all people involved would be paid to keep quiet about the situation for national security reasons.

''Ben...no...Naruto was it? We need to talk.'' Gwen said, acknowledging that it was finally time for Ben to spill his secret. With Mia relaying everything the thoughts of the confrontation to Alex who relayed them to everyone else it was obvious that Gwen would have questions for him.

''You're right Gwen...you might want to sit and get comfortable. It's going to take awhile.''

00  
Chapter End  
00

Hopefully this ends the bitchin' about the reveal.

0

0

New Note

0

Third Fang, many numerous authors, and reviewers have given me permission to use certain Jutsu, themes, dialogues, and other such things which will be seen in this series. I will be listing and crediting authors whose inspiration for material begins/appears in subsequent story or chapter. Many homages will be paid to some of the greatest writers on this site and as well as Cameos or shout-outs as well. I want to think everyone who has been a long time fan of my stories and my series since conception. With that said I hope you guys enjoy this final revival/rewrite of my series and enjoy this new direction I am taking it in. Also this story along with many characters will be a lot **darker **then the previous series and there will be a heavier use of dark themes along with numerous added scenes and things that branch away from Canon.

For each story I work on I will be adding the new chapters after the old ones if there is a significant difference then the old one. Once I get up to the point to the story where the old one stopped at I will delete the older chapters and the new ones will take their place, but I will be leaving up the old chapters for people to enjoy.

As you all know and see there is always a vast improvement from my old versions to my new versions. This time I am not only fixing mistakes, but I'm doing something known as Adaption Expansion and try to go on and give depth that's only been seen by writers like Mistresswinyoll and her Rosario + Vampire stories and the likes. Now I know some of you are disappointed and hate when I do this, but I need to completely reevaluate and add some depth to my changes and reasons as well as balance out my original characters.

So with that, I will begin my getting out the new origin story 'New Origin' which will completely change and redefine Naruto's back story (It won't be a branch off of canon like before but similar), we'll actually get to see more of the villains and enemies and show why those on the antagonist side are a threat, and we actually get to see those OCs you've all been giving me.

I will also be bringing back in a capacity the main characters for crossover I don't have and give them larger roles and alter the plots more. I will be making the plots mine instead of following too close to canon like I usually do and I know that you will all enjoy it. With that said please be patient while I finish writing up New Origin the first chapter.

0


	16. Galactic Enforcers

Naruto X

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's note

000

Outfits for Naruto/Ben and Gwen this episode.

Alternative outfits

http:/jadenkaiba(Dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Ben-and-Gwen-Tennyson-177128957?q=boost%3Apopular%20gwen%20aliens&qo=19

Now the reason why I'm not going into the next Canonical episode (Gwen 10) is because I'm doing a fanfic based around that and I'm not doing another episode after that is for a subplot I want to develop so were on to the Galactic Enforcers.

Anyway people its time for you to start making up your own and original aliens or suggesting ones and if I like them I'll use them.

000000

Story Start

000000

Naruto and Gwen were sitting in opposite sides of the booth in the Rust Bucket. The former had just finished explaining the truth about who he was. The reason why he was there and more then she ever thought would have been possible to learn about a person. ''I know my reasons are out there and I might have hurt you, but it was never my attention Gwen. As you can see my life is a bit needlessly complicated even for a traveler.''

''You could have told me,'' she softly mumbled. ''I mean between having to deal with aliens, magic, and mutants, did it seem like I wouldn't believe you?'' she asked with a hurt look as Naruto wince in guilt.

''Well, to be fair I have dealt with people where the proof is right in their faces and they still wouldn't believe me.'' he remarked as he reached out and placed his hand over hers. ''Hey, blood or no blood we're still family and nothing is going to take that away. Right partner?'' He said as Gwen slowly nodded.

''R-Right,'' she answered with a stammer, still trying to process everything she had learned. ''S-So...I should call you Naruto now huh?''

''Only when I'm my blond and sexy, but I think its just easier to keep referring to me as Ben so we can avoid a lot of confusion, kay?'' he asked as Gwen nodded. ''So let's get on the rest of our vacation. I'm going to need my expert of magic to back me up for our inevitable daily nuisance.'' he said with a grin which was quite contagious as one formed on Gwen's face as well.

''Alright...I think I'm going to go for a walk.'' she said as she got up from the seat and left before Naruto could say anything. It was obvious she was still lost in thought and trying to deal with what she had learned.

_''Gwen...'' _Naruto thought as he sat back against the seat. A day past and the two hadn't said much to each other as the vacation continued. The next day the trio were visiting an art Museum and low and behold they encountered none other then Sixsix and a new friend. It was a large yellow-orange alien in a crimson chrome and black suit bearing a rather muscular frame with spikes jutted out of the shoulder and arms. His eyes were a lighter yellow honey comb color with two horns curving inward jutting out of his jaw and silver chrome like shell on the tip of his head.

(Vulkanus's original voice was better!)

**"Take me to your Bicenthium alloy?**" The creature ordered from the top of the ramp from the ship that was parked in the middle of the city. The people looking on with mixtures of confusion and oddly enough confusion.

Letting out a grunt the creature raised up it's arm and rammed it into the street, uprooting concrete and sending people tumbling over. Landing on his head and cracking it open was a young man wearing blue cargo pants, black flats, a military green jacket with a blond buzz cut haircut.

Another person sent sprawling on his side was an older man, bald hair wearing a sleeveless light blue t-shirt and generic blue pants with white and blue tennis.

Among the people were several other adults, most of them in their thirties and forties including several other adults. Upon seeing the destruction the people started running and screaming in fear.

Ben and Gwen weaved their way past a brown haired girl wearing a yellow sweater, blue mini-skirt and knee length dark blue boots and another girl with brown hair, sleeve black t-shirt with jeans and belt that hung over her rear wearing black finger nail polish and lip stick and an older gentleman with grey hair, wearing a dark honey-brown cap and jacket with faded pants and Nike shoes.

**''Hey ass-hat! Didn't anyone tell you its rude to come down on someone's planet and start tearing things up!''**

The unidentified creature didn't get so much as the end of the statement to react as he was summarily kicked in the face by Four-Arms dropped down from above. The forced of the blow was amplified by Four Arms jumped off and back flipping onto his feet as the creature stumbled back slightly and wiped off his face.  
**  
''A Tetraman...this planet really is a dump.''** the dark orange alien murmured in disdain. **'**'Shooting his arm forward the alien grabbed Four Arms by the head and launched him into a jewelery store.  
**  
''At least it wasn't my chest for once,'' **Four Arms murmured as he rolled off the gems and recovered just in time to be shoulder tackled by the larger alien. Thankfully he was able to maneuver out of the way of those shoulder spikes to avoid being skewered. After being run through the wall and dropping on the street Four Arms recovered and struck the alien with both his upper and lower right arms sending him flying back. He was about to charge forward when Sixsix emerged and began firing several octangular red disks forcing Four Arms to take cover under an overturned car. **''You again.'' **he activated the Omnitrix. '**'Time to change strategies.'' **he remarked as he switched to Diamondhead. Leaping out of the side he fired several shards of crystal at the alien hunter who just finished launching four missiles from his missile launcher on the side of his arm.

Diamondhead moved in the opposite direction of wear the crowd earlier fled. Trying to stay near the ship to avoid causing as much collateral damage as he could. The purple hunter shot several more missiles to which Diamondhead shaped his blades into arms and caught two of them, flinging them back at their master only for him to dodge out of the way and the two missiles to impact the glass of a building causing an explosion and shower of glass. Diamondhead winched, knowing that he probably made some poor smuck's life harder or more operose. Switching back to Four Arms he used the impressive muscular strength of the alien to launch himself into the air in an attempt to strike down the purple hunter only for his chest cavity to open up and launch a black and purple spherical object that impacted Four Arms chest and sent a violet current throughout his body.

Dropping down in the ground and making a minor crater Four Arms groaned in pain as Sixsix hovered jeopardously over him as he prepared to fire only for a blue portal to open above. Out of him it three beings descended with three bursts of light. The first was a squid like creature with a large blue-green brain with what looked like tacks sticking out of it. The middle of the bulb like dome protecting the brain was a oval like facial expression with eyebrows, eyes, and a lip glowing green while the rest of his face was black with the rest of his body consisted of numerous yellow limbs connected with a belt and black badge of sorts.

On the far right was a muscular Tetremand wearing golden armor over her chest with wristabnds and shoulder armor with long, flowing raven hair and a golden headset along with a knee length white skirt and in the middle.

And in the middle was a large and muscular blue-grey skin alien, the most humanoid of the box wearing gold and white clothing consisted of golden boots, white pants with a yellow shirt with a white encrested on the center and white gloves.

Sixsix was soon covered in a blue force field and flung towards the recovering Vulkanus.

''**And here I thought today would suck.'' **Four Arms stated as he got to his feet.

**''Rescue formation Alpha Nine.'' **the muscular alien stated as the three of them charged the duo. The leader of the trio took to the air, avoiding the Purple hunter's fired shots and returned one of his own using laser beams to destroy the purple hunter's pistols.

Meanwhile the female Four Arms clapped her hands together channeling an impressive force/burst of air that sent the purple hunter flying back into a red honda. Naruto meanwhile looked on in amazement out how effortlessly she made it look. He then followed the trail back to the female Four Arms who winked at him causing the blond to wince slightly in unease.

Meanwhile the unnamed brute was contending with the squid alien who was flying out of the range of his punches with ease. The numerous limbed alien glowed as a light blue aura surrounded him and his opponent. The creature was hurled into the sky with one of the most heinous set-ups imaginable as the trio's later flew and punched him straight out.

''By the provisions set forth by the galatic code of conduct I order you to surrender.'' the buff comic hero dressed alien officially stated. ''**Do you yield?''**

The answer he was given in the form of Sixsix using a light bomb, blinding them momentarily and leading him and his accomplice to escape, but not before Sixsix pulled a dickmove and fired two beams at a monument, destroying two pillars resulting in the two Tetramands to charge and catch them to prevent it from falling. With that the squid alien used his telepathy to steady it and the third alien his eye beams to stabilize it.

''So what's a big alien like you doing on a planet like this?'**' **the female Tetramand asked, throwing her arm around Four Arms with no shame in her game. ''We make a good team. Don't we?''

''You see the thing is...'' and as if the Omnitrix sensed Naruto's plight it timed out. ''Whoo! And let this be the only time this thing times out prematurely.''

''Hey! Where did the rest of you go?'' the tetramand demanded in a mixture of confusion and outrage.

''It's the watch, totally the watch.'' he said, not that he thought the female Tetramand was an abhorrent admirer, but he was pretty sure some freaking shape shifting would have to go on to make things a correct fit, not to mention he was used to the female species he dated having two arms and eyes.

''So it its true.'' the mutli-limb alien stated. ''The omnimatrix is within the position of a human.''

''Greetings I am Ultimos,'' the leader introduced himself. ''These are Synaptek, and Tini and we are...'' they stroke a pose. ''The Galatic Enforcers.''

''Oh god...why am I having Super Sentai flashbacks?'' Naruto murmured to himself.

''As per Galatic Code of conduct I officially request clearance to operate in your quadrant.'' he stated with the other most professionalism.

''Clearance granted,'' Naruto stated with a casual shrug. Anyone who could make things less of a headache for him was more then okay to stick around. ''If you don't mind I want to go find my...grandfather and cousin because whatever business this is I usually work with them on it.

''Then when you return we have much to discuss.'' Ultimos stated as the Galatic Enforcers waited for the hero's return.

00  
Chapter End  
000

If you guys want to see more on Gwen's emotional reaction to what Naruto's confession that will play up more in the following chapters. I'm one of those authors that avoids needless angst on the subject, but I won't gloss over it either. We will see under tones of the issue come into play later, but for right now just enjoy the story. If you guys wonder why chapters like this are shorter, it's usually because I'm trying to update several stories that haven't been done in a while so I can't focus on just one chapter and get a good length. Telling me to focus on two or three stories will result in me ignoring you so don't do that. It will just result in me rushing through the stories if I do so just shut the hell up and enjoy the story.


	17. Galactic Enforcers Part 2

Naruto X

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's note

000

Guys do not review my stories with unoriginal reviews like update soon or with reviews that are less then six words. They really piss me off and are worthless and are just a sign of laziness. If you guys can't spare a minute or so to write a good review then why should I take out the time to read them? It's uninspiring and pointless. I want long and large reviews pointing out what you like, what you thought was interesting, and actually gives ideas. If not I'm going to start ignoring people's requests because I've ask and told you all time after time after time again endlessly not to send me those annoyingly short and worthless reviews that are so generic and are copied and paste from chapter to chapter. It's stupid and a waste of time and like I said before just plain lazy. So if you can't be bother to put effort into reviews then just don't review at all.

000000

Story Start

000000000

In space, a floating vessel is near Earth. They are then teleported inside the ship. Ben continues to be excited to be with them. To start things off, Grandpa Max has questions about Sixsix, and Ultimos explains that he was able to escape incarceration and teamed up with the orange alien named Volcanus. Volcanus is a detrabyte, who has limited mental capacity, but with powerful strength. Sametek looks at Ben to take a quick comparison. It seems that Sixsix and Volcanus were hired to steal Element X. When combined with the compound Biocenthium alloy, it will create a massive bomb, which can be used to destroy a whole solar system. Gwen is intrigued by the explanations so far, and Ben doesn't want to hear anymore from her. He insists that Sametek has it all covered. They release observers to find Sixsix and Volcanus. As they do, they offer a tour of the ship, but Ultimos explains that only Ben has the privilege to. Gwen and Grandpa Max are to remain in the bridge. Gwen is absolutely angered by the rules so far. While Ben looks out of the window to see the Earth, Ultimos wants to show him something. It was a book, and Ultimos says that it was the galactic code of conduct. Ben is absolutely dumbfounded to see such a large book. An alarm then sounds off, signaling that the observers found something. It was Sixsix and Volcanus at a mine, and they seem to be searching for iron ore. Ultimos teams the GCC, and he temporarily offers Ben to join. Tiny wants him to join, while Sametek is against it. In a final vote, Ultimos decides to put him in uniform. As for Grandpa Max and Gwen, they are told to stay in the ship. Ben offers Ultimos a piece of chocolate before they head off.

''Oh,'' Max groaned, holding his stomach as he slowly stood up. ''...never did like this transporter discs.'' even in his younger days as a Plumbers it always felt like his insides was detached from his outside whenever he used it.

''Whoa,'' Ben remarked, looking around. ''...this looks pretty impressive.'' he remarked as Gwen stepped off to the side and gazed at the Earth.

''Its amazing...I never thought I be in space.'' she said in awe as she gently rested her fingers against what she assumed was glass.

Max though was bringing them back to focus on the reason they were there. ''So, why did we have the pleasure of Gadget Guy's company again?'' he asked as Ultimos activated a holographic projector.

''His name is Six-Six.'' the image did a 360 rotation. ''He escaped incarceration and formed an alliance with the cretin Vulkanus.'' an image of the other alien appeared in the holographic image, a skeleton like outline was formed out of the image as with the previous alien.

''A Detrabyte.'' Sametek added. ''Limited mental capabilities with little brain or brawn. You know the type.''

Ben couldn't help but pick up the jab but chose to ignore it.

''They were hired to steal element X.'' Ultimos continued.

''I'm afraid we don't know anything about an element X.'' Ben answered.

''Element X can be used to form one half of a devastatingly explosive compound.'' Sametek explained.

''But why come to Earth?'' Max questioned.

''Most likely in search of the other ingredient. Bicenthium alloy.'' the genetic compound was displayed in the holographic image. ''It's very rare but rumored to be found on your planet. When combined, the alloy and element x form a substance potentate

enough to cause a chain reactive explosion that can wipe out enough mass to fill an entire solar system.'' Ultimos finished as Gwen studied the structure with a keen eye.

''Something about this seems familiar.'' she couldn't help but ponder.

''Regardless, I guess we should get back down and begin looking for the...'' Max was interrupted by Ultimos.

''Excuse me, but the galactic code is very clear on our protocol.'' Ultimos cocked his head over his shoulder to speak to Tiny. ''Tiny, launch observers 1 through 4.'' with that said the Tetramand walked over and ran her fingers along four green keycard shaped button pads. They illuminated green as the devices were activated. ''The observers will scan every inch of the city and locate the perpetrators.'' the four large probes slowly descended to Earth to begin their duty. ''In the mean time perhaps a tour would be in order.'''

''We'd be honored.'' Max replied.

''Oh, I'm sorry, but the galactic code is quite clear. Provision 373-837. No civilian visitors in secure areas of the ship. You and your grand daughter must remain here on the bridge. Ben, Tiny will show you around.''

Ben held up his hands. ''Thanks but no thanks. I don't mean to rebuff you or be ungrateful but my family are my backup, my partners. I wouldn't feel com...'' suddenly the alarms went off.

''The observers have discovered up something!'' Ultimos declared.

Down on Earth in a quarry Sixsix and Vulkanis were at a strip mine, flying in the air was barking orders at Vulkanus.

''Well it would go faster if you help.''

''Looks like they're after iron ore.'' Max stated as the viewing screen on the Galactic Enforcer's ship magnified the image one of the drones picked up.

''We'd better get down there, but we could use some help. Ben, would you consider a temporary commission in the Galactic Enforcers?''

''Only if my partner can come along,'' he gestured to Gwen.

''I'm afraid the Galactic Code of Conduct is quite clear about the participation of non-sipowered beings.''

Growing rather sick of the hearing about the GCC Gwen stepped forward, performing a chant and causing a ball of flames to appear in her hands. ''Then that won't be a problem, will it?''

''Galactic Enforcers, engage!'' when the command for battle was given Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes. This was far too similar from scenes of his youth for him to ignore. Well, not the whole alien things, and violate chemicals they blew shit up obviously.

''Over here...'' he called out from behind the mining equipment, drawing Sixsix's fire.

''Nope try here.''

''You're off center.''

''Why am I here?''

''I can see the future!''

''Oh no they can see me!''

One by one multiple Narutos appeared to distract Sixsix as the air bound alien fired a multitude of weapons at him. Drawing his attention so Gwen could nail him with a fireball and partially damage his jetpack.

The Enforcers had their hands filled with Vulkanus. His strength proving more then a match to stalemate with Tiny. He was then blasted by Sametek sending him flying into one of the machines.

Naruto got closer to the downed Sixsix and prepared to rip off his technology when the alien activated a high pitch sonic frequency pitch. Everyone else, with the exception of Sametek doubled over in pain with Naruto being the most effected. Dropping to his knees in pain he clutched his head as it felt like his blood cells were rupturing and his skull was cracking.

Sixsix took the opportunity to fire a missile before the blond could recover, deactivating the device and giving Tiny enough time to charge forward and pull the blond out of the way.

''What are you doing?' Naruto asked as his vision began to focus, despite his throbbing headache. ''You should have protect Six-six when you had the chance.''

''And leave a comrade to harm. Never!'' the Tetramand replied before a recovered Vulkanus slammed a container on her.

''Tiny!'' Sametek was quickly taking care of as well due to a special frequency blast directed at him courtesy of Sixsix.

''In the name of the Galactic Federation I order you to stop!'' Ultimos commanded as he got between the renegade aliens and their ship.

Sixsix responded by activated several missiles that homed in on the others. Ultimos moved quickly, choosing to disarm the missiles.

''Damn, they got away.'' Ben groaned, clutching his head as he finally recovered.

''The bicenthium ore and the element x can only be bound together with an enormous amount of heat. '' Ultimos explained, drifting down after disabling the last missile.

''The Forge of a steel mill would be what they were looking for and seeing as this is Pittsburgh they have pick of many.'' Gwen pointed out.

'' Interesting theory, but according to protocol in the galactic code of...'' Naruto interupted the GI leader.

''Enough with protocols. Against criminals like this your method is ineffective. If we're going to fight them we're doing it my way. Spontaneous and by the ear if I'm referencing it right.'' Ben cut in.

Sixsix and Volcanus went about mixing the materials. Preparing for what was to be quite an explosive mixture when suddenly Canonbolt appeared from the sky and rammed into Sixsix sending him flying.

Before Volcanus could react he was held in place by Sametek and hit with a brutal four hit combo by Ultimos. Volcanus recovered and tossed Ultimos into the ground. Just in time for Tiny to uppercut and send him stumbling back. Volcanus replied by jamming his knee into her gut and ramming her into the ground by grabbing the back of her head only for Ultimos to uppercut him into a pit of heating material.

Sixsix recovered and used an energy lasso on Sametek stunning him and causing him to drop to the ground. Ben changed back into Stinkfly and took to the sky, avoiding the energy blasts as he spat out toxin to blind the alien and causing him to fire wildly.

''Watch where you're aiming!'' Volcanus shouted at the other alien.

''This is exhilarating isn't it?'' Ultimos said. ''No plans, no rules...'' he was pushed out of the way of one of Sixsix's blasts by Tiny.

Transforming into Diamondhead Ben began firing crystal shards at the alien, cutting several of the spots on his pack.

Recovering, Volcanus began hurling clumps of violate material where Gwen and Max were, trying to alter the mixture of the combination.

Using his mental power, Sametek was able to rip the compound Sixsix had stolen from his pack.

Using one last change Ben became XLR8 as he built of speed and shoulder tackled Sixsix into Volcanus who climbed out of the Vat.  
Using his mental powers Sametek over turned one of the vats over the two aliens followed quickly by Ultimos using his freeze breath to capture and maintain the criminals.

As Tiny and Sametek load away the criminals Ultimos began talking to Ben.

''Ben, your unorthodox methods are exactly what we need to defeat this new breed of criminals. We officially extend to you a full commission in the galactic enforcers.'' he invited the teen, giving him a badge as proof of membership.

''Thanks but no thanks. My place and my heart is here on this planet.'' Ben extended his hand to give it back but Ultimos shook his head.

''Keep it in hopes that we meet again someday.'' the Three GE members lined up. ''Galactic Enforcers, away!''

That night on the Rustbucket Max soon fell asleep. It was an exhausting day leaving both Naruto (he dropped down his Ben guise for the time being) and Gwen alone to talk.

''Sorry,'' she apologized, after realizing he caught her staring again. ''Its just...it's going to be difficult to adjust too.'' she replied as he shook his head.

''You have nothing to apologize for. You should have been told the truth a long time ago. Only problem is not everyone reacts the same way. I've had people react...poorly in the past. Especially those who don't deal with this sort of thing on a daily basis. Before this summer vacation you were simply a Normal or Regular as they're known. The world you came from didn't have shinobi, alien, mutants, or anything of the likes. It really isn't fair to ask anyone to accept that all at once.'' he remarked.

''So how do you do it? Deal with all this stuff you go through?'' she asked him.

''It gets difficult at times, but what else can I tell you that isn't extremely cheesy or cliche that its been marketed in every super hero flick? When I fight to help or protect I keep one thing in mind. _If I don't than who will? _There's not exactly a lot of people lining up to put their life on the line and risking almost certain death. But as long as I have people supporting me, people to fight for then I'm able to get up and greet the day.'' he decided decisively.  
_  
'He...he is so different from the boy I knew. More mature but yet at the same time my heart goes out to him, but he already have special someones that love him. I...I mean there's not like I can...no Gwen...get those thoughts out of your head. You know they aren't right.' _An inner war began to wage inside of Gwen. On one hand the reveal of not being blood cousins or cousins at all made the attraction between them less awkward in a religious and familial sense. On the other hand learning about his relationship and previous engagements along with other things just opened up a new bag of worms.

''I understand...you still need time.'' Naruto got up and promptly left. Gwen didn't stop him as she needed time alone to herself. Time to think and figure out what was going on. All she knew that whatever choice she made was going to be the most difficult one of her life.


	18. Camp Fear!

Naruto X: Warrior of the Omnitrix  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
''Normal Speech''  
Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)  
(Dark over lapping echoes)  
''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''  
00  
Author's note  
000

Guys do not review my stories with unoriginal reviews like update soon or with reviews that are less then six words. They really piss me off and are worthless and are just a sign of laziness. If you guys can't spare a minute or so to write a good review then why should I take out the time to read them? It's uninspiring and pointless. I want long and large reviews pointing out what you like, what you thought was interesting, and actually gives ideas. If not I'm going to start ignoring people's requests because I've ask and told you all time after time after time again endlessly not to send me those annoyingly short and worthless reviews that are so generic and are copied and paste from chapter to chapter. It's stupid and a waste of time and like I said before just plain lazy. So if you can't be bother to put effort into reviews then just don't review at all.

People check my profile for all information. The story order is there.

000000  
Story Start  
000000

''Okay, now after reviewing the name of every spell we've heard so far I've been able to pinpoint three categories they go under. One is Latin, the second is Spanish, and the last fits under what I know is word modification. If they fall under another language I'm afraid I don't know what language.'' Ben admitted. It was the next night and so far things had been relatively normal. The topic of trust and deception were never easy ones to begin. Instead of forcing the issue it was taken one day at a time, which Ben and Gwen were currently doing as they were going over the latter's spells. Even someone as scholarly gifted as Gwen had a bit of trouble trying to learn the dead language. She was constantly thumbing through the English-Latin dictionary she purchased with some of the money her parents gave her.

''Anyway I can get by on Spanish while making up the rest?'' she asked. It was obvious despite her attempts to joke (Gwen wasn't very good at joking) she was starting to get frustrated.

''As long as I don't end up turning into a chicken in the process I say go for it.'' Ben playfully remarked.

''Anyway nothing weird seems to be on the agenda today. I could use a break.'' Gwen replied as he groaned and face palmed. ''What...what did I do?''

''You jinxed us!'' Ben accused her as he mentally counted down. '3...2...1.'' Suddenly Max hit the breaks causing the RV to come to a screeching halt. Ben flung the door open and shot out into the pouring rain. He quickly began looking for the image of the kid the Rustbucket almost hit. His sneakered feet echoed across the road as he came to a stop at the edge. Dropping down below his foot skidded across the cliff rocks until he came to a stop at the tree branch. Grabbing boy by the scruff of his collar Ben jumped back to the road and sat the boy down where Gwen and Max were waiting. The boy had fainted from the excitement. He was young, remarkably chubby with dark hair and buck teeth.

"Let's see, no major scratches, no bruises, no cuts…" Max began his observation.

''And from this nametag we at least know his name.'' Gwen stated, calling attention to his nametag.

''Anyone know what camp he's from?'' Naruto asked. He was sure that was going to be their next destination.

"Camp Opinicon…that's their insignia.'' she pointed to tree inside the yellow box inside a red border. ''And...'' Gwen's face scrunched upon seeing the purple rash like bruise on his right art. ''...he has some sort of fungus.'' she added as Max rolled up his sleeve.

''Doesn't appear to be an infection from any sentient creature life I've ever fought. Unfortunately I'm not much of a medic. I saw the sign for the camp a little ways back. They must have a nurse.'' Max stated as he got up. ''We shouldn't take that long to get there. You two better prepare for worst case scenario.'' Max informed them as the two nodded. The two of them continued over looking the patience as they continued the quiet drive to the camp. It continued to rain and thunder out there without much incident. Before they arrived Ben decided to take a quick shower and change into some dry clothes. Once they arrived they began checking out the buildings. The first building they entered was the mess hall, where a plate of spaghetti sat out.

Ben walked over and began sniffing it. He then picked up a noddle and took a bite. 'It's still rather warm.' he stated as they all looked around. Chairs were overturned, milk was spilled on tables and food was spilled everywhere. It continued to thunder and drapes flapped from the force of the wind and rain.

''It looks like whoever's here left in a hurry.'' Max added before the lights went out. He quickly turned one of the flash lights he brought. ''Starting from here we need to spread out and look around and if we don't find anything we should form a perimeter. Unfortunately I've only have one other flash light.''

''Guess that leaves me and Gwen, though to be honest that would be overkill for anything we might come up against.'' he remarked as he handed Gwen the flashlight Max gave him. After a quick search they found two little kids in one of the pantries. A boy named Andy and a girl named Mandy who happened to be blue-eye twins. And apparently plant creatures had attacked the camp. When they returned to the RV they discovered it was sabotaged, the engine covered in Fungus. After some time Gilbert finally came too.

"Oh man… What happened?"

"You ran into the road and almost got hit by our RV. You fell off the road, but I was able to pull you up and here you are.''

"Thanks." thankfully the experiencing must have been so tramuatic the boy wasn't questioning how he was saved.

''I'm going to see if I can find anything edible to eat.'' Max volunteered as he exited the RV.

''And I should explore the area and start setting up a perimeter like Max suggested. We don't want those things sneaking up on us.'' Ben voluneetered as he began heading towards the door.

Gwen starting to say something but changed her mind. This was Ben after all, her super powered cousin, but not really cousin after all. Not to mention if you threw in the Omnitrix and what he could potentially turn into he was the scariest thing in the forest. ''You'll keep those bad monsters away, won't you?'' the little blonde haired girl asked.

''Of course sweetie,'' Gwen replied as she rubbed the girl's head causing her to giggle.

''But how, they're monsters! How do you fight monsters?'' the little boy asked.

''My Grandpa and Cousin Ben fight monsters all the time so they're pretty good at it. I'm not bad myself of course. When fighting a monster you have to be brave and know what you're fighting against, but in your case I would go get an adult, okay?'' she told the little kids who nodded. She remembered when she and Ben were that age. Though how much of that was real? Thinking back she couldn't help but feel a little foolish and embarassed. How much of that was her not-cousin just acting like a goof on purpose? How many of those memories were genuine. 'I...I just wish I could see inside of his head. I wish I could...''

''They're here!" Gilbert suddenly exclaimed.

Shortly after a scream followed by a roar followed. ''Keep calm.'' Gwen spoke in a reassuring, comforting tone. ''I promise, those creatures won't hurt you while I'm here.''

On the outside Wildmutt trudged through the underground cave system that was artifically made. He had ran into fungus shaped creatures with yellow eyes while dodging violet tentacles that acted as vines. With a change into Inferno the fire elemental began sending ball of flames after balls of flames at the creature. Every mushroom that was burned was replaced by two more. It was just as useless as slashing them apart. Fungus, particularly certain families thrived under growth. He remembered something Anko mentioned about how to instill growth in a particular Fungus that was used in some of the poisons used. It was raining and considering the warmth the summer season brought with it further fungus growth would be promoted and with the likely possibility of them being an alien species they were most likely instigating a cycle of increasing the rate of spores released and increasing their numbers. In other words it would be faster to eliminate the source instead of its foot soldiers.

Firing off a stream of flame to create a barrier, Inferno escaped, making his way back through the whole he dropped through as the tunnels were too small and unstable for him to fly through using his fire jets. He returned back to the cabin where the others were waiting. By the time he arrived a series of golfball shaped plants had erupted form the ground. With the number of plants and their size the amount of spores could easily spread over several counties. ''Sh...'' Ben began to swear, before remembering children were present. ''This is a troubling situation.'' he corrected, inwardly cringing. ''Gwen, what do we do? How do we stop these things?''

''I...I don't know. I only took one summer class on Batony.''

''You have to destroy the Micelluim,'' Gilbert spoke up with a nervous stammer. ''That's the only way to destroy a mushroom.''

''The what?'' Ben asked. He couldn't recall hearing that term before. Mushrooms weren't really his subject, Ino was the go to person with it came to plant life.

''That's the brain isn't it?'' Gwen asked, recalling what little she learned about th subject.

''T-That's right.''

''Then I'll hurry up and destroy this Micelluim.'' Ben stated as he turned in the direction he last encountered the creatures. He craned his head to Gwen and began speaking, ''Barricade yourselves in the Mess Hall. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes then take the campers and get out of here. ''

''Becareful Ben...'' Gwen cautioned him.

A smirk formed on his face. ''Hey come now, I'm the Hero, I'm practically guaranteed to save the day.''

A warm sensation filled her, Ben's confidence was one of the things she liked best about him. He never gave up in a hopeless situation and because of that he inspired her, he gave her hope.

''Go get'em Hero!" Gwen replied as a smile graced her lips.

Ben continued deeper into the forest until coming across one of the holes left by the creatures. Dropping in he was immediately attacked by some vines. He jumped out of the way and quickly dropped the persona. A rasengan blazed to life in the blond's life as it shred through several tentacles. They flopped out for a few seconds as a fluid seeped from it. The ground was soon coated in green ooze from the injuries until the tentacles stopped moving. Naruto looked around and clutched the ground as it felt like his lungs were on fire. The closer he got to where the source of this plague was from the weaker he felt. He didn't even want to consider what would happen if he used Sage Mode so he activated the Omnitrix.

The ground suddenly uprooted as more tentacles shot out. The walls were pierced from all directions as he was quickly ensnared by tentacles. The effect of the pollen began making him dizzy. 'Come on...just a bit more.' Naruto thought as he reached for the dial before some of the vines yanked at his arm causing it to collide with one of the walls and inadverantly activated the dial. Suddenly from the light appeared a brownish-green humanoid creature. It had five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. From what Naruto could see from his single eye, which he assumed was blue he had green bulbs on his shoulder. Suddenly thorns erupted from his body as he shredded the vines.

''This will certaintly come in handy in the future.'' he thought as he continued down the tunnel system. He soon found Max and freed from his confines.

''Boy, sometimes I swear you have the luck of Conpoixan.'' Max commeted.

''I'm just going to assume thats a good thing.'' the unnamed alien replied. ''Come on, let's get out of here.''

''You're not going anywhere.'' a consciousness spoke.

''Did you hear that?'' the unnamed alien asked.

''Hear what?'' Max asked, confused, then suddenly he was ensared by vines again. The Unnamed alien was ensnared as well as they were dragged under until they met a giant pink spore that had spots of orange and white matter.

''Why does a creature of your nature fight against me? The creatures of this planet are a mockery of life. I can not be stop, as a Florauna surely you understand the importance of sharing a single intelligence?''

''What can I say? I can be a bit selfish actually.'' The Florauna replied as he used his throns to free himself. He dropped, almost slipping into the mouth of the creature before using his stretch arm to latch onto the cieling and letting some of the seeds on his back fall out and impact against the creature. The result was that of them causing small eruptions and the creature hissing in pain. The Florauna quickly freed Max before getting to work destroying one nerve after another. ''Even if you destroy me. You lack both the time and the sufficent numbers to stop the millions of spores I will soon release into your atmosphere.''

''Then I'll worry about that after I'm through with you.'' The Florauna stated as he changed into Inferno. Mustering all the heat intensity he could without indangering Max from the backdraft thanks to the rather narrow air passages of the cavern he let the blast fly. Taking a rather large gamble the fire elemental turned up the intensity to quickly dry out the moisture of the air that circulated before the Omnitrix timed out. Sure enough, while his breathing was still hampered a bit he had an easier time calling upon his power. The plant creature lashed out violently as Naruto created a series of Kagebunshin to give the thing more targets as he prepared to counter attack. He created several more kagebunshin by the dozen as half attacked and the others formed Rasengans. Then those pairs merged the Rasengan into large spiraling spheres and bombarded the creature. Deciding to escape the ensuing blast instead of waiting Naruto grabbed Max and shushined them to the surface.

When they arrived back the campers were decked in sports equipment. Apparently Gwen had rallied them up to defend themselves as the creatures attacked. By all the charred corpses of the creature Gwen's fire spell got some mileage. ''Grandpa! You're okay!'' Gwen relaxed. ''Thank goodness, what happened?''

''We killed the Big Bad, but unfortunately the spore pods are sentient enough that they'll spread the spores soon.'' he informed her. ''Damnit, and the Omnitrix timed out not to mention the spores are messing with my senses.''

''Well what do we do? Its not like we have Fungi-be-gone on us.''

''What about the powder?'' Andy spoke up.

''Yeah, everyone's foot begin to itch and have weird stuff on it and the nurse told us it was foot fungus so she put some powder on my foot and it didn't itch anymore.'' Mandy added.

''Show us where we can find some of this powder.'' Max kindly asked them. They went to the medical cabin to find several shelves worth of anti-fungal powder. Thanks to Naruto's Wind Jutsu the powder was quickly spread and most of the people who were taken by the plants had recovered. The authorities had to be called in and everyone was escorted to the hospital. Max of course had to call in his superior and a cover story had to be form. Yet another day for the crazy summer befalling the Tennysons.

0  
Chapter End  
0

And that's that. So much filler. Episode 21. Ultimate Weapon will occur later, so I'm skipping right next to a good episode. Charmcaster is introduced in 'Tough Luck' the next episode I'm doing. Sorry, people keep fucking distracting me so much and bothering me over here so I can never write a chapter let alone update a story.


End file.
